TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR (Time forgets)
by LucyHana2
Summary: Sakura Haruno se sacrifica por medio del jutsu 'Fuerza de la vida' Ahora en su vida después de la muerte vuelve con una cadena rota saliendo de su pecho. ¿Sociedad de almas? ¿Shinigamis? ¿Es una broma? Byakuya Kuchiki en su juventud un chico alegre, ahora un hombre solitario que se niega a amar por miedo a volver a sufrir, aunque puede la esperanza de felicidad regrese a él.
1. Capitulo 1: Lagrimas de cerezo

**| TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR | (El tiempo olvida)**

Naruto y Bleach no me pertenecen.

Todos los demos gracias a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo por regalarnos dos mundos tan fantásticos.

Por otro lado, esta historia es Mi autoria y la publicación Solo en fanfiction y fanfic ES, Si las ves en otro lado por favor avisa. NO al plagio.

Si en un futuro alguien quiere traducir en otro idioma y doy el permiso, siempre que me pida y le den el crédito de autora.

Inspirado en la obra de Yiruma ''Time Forgets'' recomiendo escuchar mientras leen.  
Qué empiece la historia, por favor **lean la nota que dejo al final**.

¡Disfruten!

 **Capitulo 1: LAGRIMAS DE CEREZO**

-Todo era un autentico caos.

Lo que antes había sido un hermoso y espeso bosque lleno de vida ahora era un páramo desértico e inestable rodeado de rocas y arena.

La alianza shinobi había vencido pero a un costo muy alto; una vez todos comenzaron a despertar del sueño al que habían sido inducidos la cruel y dura realidad les había dado un ultimo golpe.

Una joven pelirosa de 17 años observaba todo como si fuera a cámara lenta; se mantuvo en su lugar viendo como la gente caminaba a su alrededor, podía ver ninjas buscando a sus compañeros perdidos, algunos lastimados otros llorando, los veía rotos y temerosos.

A pesar de haber ganado nadie estaba feliz.

No fue consciente de cuanto tiempo paso hasta que decidió comenzar a caminar sin rumbo fijo, atravesaba el páramo observando a la gente, amigos que se reencontraban parejas, que se abrazaban, compañeros perdidos que que se lloraban, sin duda la victoria más triste de todas.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba pudo ver un pequeño tumulto de personas y se acercó a paso lento metiéndose entre la gente que observaba un punto fijo en el centro.-

Hokague-Sama ya no se puede hacer nada... -Decía un acongojado y sangrante peliblanco.

Hakate Kakashi con su ropa y mascara desgarrada, con su piel lastimada por varias partes y heridas sangrantes tomaba por los hombros a la desconsolada rubia que lloraba histérica sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su alumna, a la cual había estado tratando de reanimar por casi una hora.

Sakura pudo ver entonces su cuerpo muerto.

Ladeando la cabeza a un lado llevo su diestra a su pecho, donde descansaba una cadena que había sido cortada cuando murió.-

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 ** _-Tras una larga lucha Madara había sido vencido a manos de Sasuke y Naruto con la ayuda de Sakura, pero tanto el rubio como el pelinegro habían sucumbido al agotar toda su reserva de chakra muriendo estos en el acto._**

 ** _La pelirosa se había quedado sola nadie despertaba del letargo, su mejor amigo y su primer amor no volverían, todo había salido mal._**

 ** _Sabía que solo había una cosa que podía hacer para salvar a todos, pero ella no viviría para verlo._**

 ** _Hincándose entre los dos cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros posiciono una mano en el pecho de cada uno y cerro sus ojos concentrándose y reuniendo toda la energía vital que le quedaba. - Fuerza de la vida... -Murmuró abriendo de pronto sus ojos jade, a la vez que un chakra de turquesa comenzaba a trasmitir su vida al cuerpo de aquellos dos hombres que habían sido tan importantes para ella._**

 ** _Siempre la habían protegido, incluso Sasuke muy a su modo, sabía que siempre darían la vida por ella, pero era ella la que ahora daba su vida en aquel jutsu prohibido, el mismo que había utilizado Chiyo-Baasama para resucitar a Gaara y que tras aquel acontecimiento había investigado decidida a saberlo, como si de alguna forma supiera que algún día lo iba a utilizar.._**

 ** _Sentía que se le iba la vida, no dolía, era como si de pronto tuviera mucho sueño y su cuerpo pidiera a gritos descansar._**

 ** _En un loco acto de no desfallecer antes de completar el Jutsu libró el byakugou en todo su esplendor, en un ultimo golpe de poder que acabó con su vida, logrando apreciar un momento antes como ellos volvían a respirar.-_**

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

-Tras un lapsus de tiempo se había sentido despertar como si nada hubiera pasado, sin dolor sin miedo.

Para ese entonces todos habían despertado y ella que se encontraba allí, como un alma en pena presenciando lo que había logrado con su sacrificio.

A pesar de su angustia se sentía feliz, ellos vivirían...

Cerca de su cuerpo un Sasuke inconsciente aún pero vivo era atendido por una llorosa Shizune, del otro lado una destrozada Ino hacía más de lo mismo con Naruto el cual gracias a su rápida recuperación ya estaba consciente y lloraba por lo que estaba presenciando.

Se sintió completamente incapaz de ver más por lo que se alejo del lugar hasta encontrarse en un bosque.

No sabía que hacer ¿qué se hacía después de la muerte?

Las horas pasaron por ella como si nada y pronto se hizo la noche, ella no sentía sueño ni cansancio alguno, tampoco hambre ni sed, solamente se dedico a alejarse lo más posible de aquello que le dolía tanto.

Al llegar a un claro se vio enfrentada a un gran lago, a paso tranquilo se acerco a este e hincándose de rodillas se observo en el reflejo del agua; una expresión de sorpresa se aprecio en sus facciones; sintiéndose extrañada llevo sus manos a su cabellera rosa, siendo consciente por primera vez hasta el momento de que esa había crecido muchísimo, de alguna forma al morir en su forma de espíritu volvía a tener su cabello largo, incluso más largo de lo que llego a tenerlo alguna vez. Pensar que ella había decidido mantenerlo corto para que no le molestara a la hora de luchar... ¿Hasta de esa forma la muerte le recordaba que ya todo había terminado para ella?

Se recostó en el césped a un lado de la orilla del lago y observo el cielo iluminado por una gran luna y millones de estrellas; se mantuvo en aquella posición meditando en todo lo que había vivido, no se arrepentía de nada, siempre dio todo de si por quienes quiso, a tal punto de dar su vida.

Supo en que momento las lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos pero no hizo nada para detenerlas, lloro por lo que había perdido, por lo que dejaba atrás, por la inseguridad de saber que seguiría de ahí en más; poco a poco la luna y estrellas fueron desapareciendo siendo cubiertas por las nubes y pronto comenzó a llover, era una lluvia cálida que acompañaba a las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de aquellos ojos verde esmeralda.-

Sakura... Sakura despierta -La pelirosa se altero al escuchar aquella voz masculina que le hablaba. Sentándose de golpe se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto.

Un hermoso campo de flores rosas y un árbol de cerezos se presentaba ante su mirada de asombro.

No entendía como había llegado ahí, en que momento se había dormido o perdido la conciencia.

Frente a ella se materializo un joven de larga cabellera blanca y ojos serios, de un celeste tan pálido que podría confundirse fácilmente con gris, vestía ropajes blancos con detalles en lila pálido y celeste turquesa, pero lo que le había dejado literalmente con la boca abierta eran las grandes alas blancas que salían de la espalda de aquel individuo.- Eres... ¿eres un ángel? ¿me has venido a buscar? -Pregunto ni bien pudo salir de su shock inicial, asumiendo que aquel ángel la llevaría ahora a ese lugar al que pertenecía tras haber fallecido.-

No Sakura, ese no es mi trabajo pero es lo menos importante ahora, debes despertar y debes hacerlo en este mismo momento. -Ante lo dicho por el joven se mostró aún más confundida.- Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? -No había tenido tiempo de decir más cuando sintió un tirón en el pecho y volvió a lo que era su extraña realidad.

Levantándose de golpe como pudo, se cubrió los oídos al escuchar una especie de alarido o gruñido que hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Sintiéndose terriblemente debilitada abrió los ojos y observo aterrada como el cielo ahora se abría dejando ver una criatura de dimensiones gigantes.

Se sintió paralizada por el pánico, ni siquiera en la guerra que había terminado de presenciar horas atrás había visto algo como aquello.

Ni después de muerta estaba fuera de peligro, lo sabía, no podría escapar de algo como eso, no en su estado no sin saber que hacer y sin dudas no sola.

La mano blanca y gigante de aquel ser se estiro hacía ella con claras intenciones de agarrarla, pero presa del pánico no se movió de su lugar, observaba a esa criatura oscura con manos blancas y una especie de mascara igualmente blanca que la observaba con fijeza.

Estaba a poco de tocarla cuando de la nada llegó donde ella un hombre pelirojo que vestía una especie de shihakusho* blanco y negro, también otro hombre igualmente vestido, pero este ultimo sobre su vestimenta llevaba una prenda blanca.- Es un menos más grande que los de costumbre, pero permita me ocupe Capitán -Escucho decir al chico pelirojo que no aparentaba ser mucho mayor que ella.

No escucho palabra del que ahora sabía era una especie de capitán, pero sabía que de alguna forma se habían comunicado ya que el pelirrojo corrió en pos de atacar a la criatura dejándola sola con el pelinegro que se volteo hacia ella desenfundando su espada.- No... -Murmuro con miedo; había tenido la esperanza de que ellos la ayudaran, no había esperado para nada que lejos de eso aquel hombre la fuera a atacar.- Por favor no me lastime... -Pidió fijando su mirada en los ojos grises de aquel hombre que la observaba con seriedad.- Por fa... -Ya no pudo decir más, el mundo se volvió negro para Sakura que se sintió drenada de toda energía y se desmayo dejando caer su cuerpo hacía atrás, siendo atajada por el joven capitán que la logro atrapar con un solo brazo, depositandola suave en el frío y húmedo césped.-

Capitán, ella ... -Tras vencer al menos Renji Abarai se acercó donde su capitán yacía con la joven espíritu pelirrosa.- Encárgate del senkaimon Renji. -Lo cortó seco antes de que siguiera hablando, y acercando el puño de su espada a la frente de la joven dejo un sello en ella, observando atento como aquella comenzó a resplandecer hasta volverse una mariposa negra y salir volando dejando una estela de luz rosa a su paso.-

 **CONTINUARA ...**

* shihakusho: Es esa especie de kimono que usan los Shinigamis.

 **|| Nota de la autora. ||**

¡Hola!

Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia.

Primero que nada te pido mil disculpas por las faltas soy primeriza en esto y sé que mi ortografía necesita mejorar pero trabajo en eso con muchas ganas.

Si te sientes bien con eso te encantará recibir tus críticas constructivas, mar con tal de mejorar mi escritura, y mi deseo es lograr algo en una calidad cuanto menos decente.

Si te ha interesado un comentario me gustaría saber, y si no, me gustaré, pero siempre con respeto, me gustaría saber en que estoy mal si es el caso.

Ayúdame a mejorar y de verdad te llama la atención.

Por favor, adjunta a tu comentario tu fanfic favorito y me recomiendas leer.  
Oh, y también adjunta quien es la persona que habla con Sakura en su sueño, si adivinas eres genial.

Desde ya muchas gracias hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Preguntas sin respuestas

**TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR | (Time Forget)**

Naruto y Bleach no me pertenecen.  
Todos demos gracias a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo por regalarnos dos mundos tan fantásticos.  
Por otro lado, esta historia es de mi autoria y la publicaré en Wattpad, Fanfiction y Fanfic ES.  
Si las ves en otro lado por favor avisa. NO al plagio.

Si en un futuro alguien quiere traducir mi historia en otro idioma yo doy el permiso, siempre que se me pida y me den el crédito de autora.

Inspirado en la obra de Yiruma ''Time Forgets'' recomiendo escuchar mientras lee.  
Qué empiece la historia, por favor **lean la nota que dejo al final.**

¡Disfruten!

 **Capitulo 2: Preguntas sin respuestas**

-Una joven de larga cabellera rosa y piel pálida, dormía plácidamente en el medio de aquel campo florido debajo la sombra de un gran cerezo; una caricia suave en su mejilla la hizo despertar dejando ver el color jade en sus ojos brillosos, y hermosos, a pesar de expresar confusión.- Tú... -Murmuró observando al bello ángel que parecía haber estado cuidando su sueño.  
De forma lenta se incorporo hasta estar sentada sin dejar de observar al joven peliblanco.- Yo... ¿Qué ha pasado? -Se sentía incluso más confundida que su primera vez allí.  
Estaba tan perdida que ni se había percatado de que ya no vestía su atuendo ninja, sino más bien una fina yukata blanca con un diseño de sakuras rosas.-  
Sakura... -La nombrada observó incluso con más atención al desconocido cuando él le dirigió la palabra.- Tranquila, aquí estas a salvo de todo mal, este es tu mundo solo de ti.  
-Las palabras del joven solo lograron generar más preguntas en ella, preguntas que necesitaban respuestas desesperadamente.  
Desde que había muerto nada tenía sentido para ella, claro que era de esperarse, no había muerto nunca antes y era normal no saber que hacer o pensar.-  
Despertaras de un momento a otro Sakura, pero quiero que entiendas que estas iniciando una nueva vida ahora, que lo que viviste como humana es pasado y que ahora tienes la posibilidad de escribir una nueva historia para ti, donde puedes decidir como vivirla.  
Confía en ti Sakura, todo estará bien si así lo deseas y si luchas por eso.  
-Escuchaba atenta a todo lo que él le decía teniendo sentimientos encontrados.  
Ella no quería olvidar su vida pasada, a su familia, sus amigos, su amor... le dolía terriblemente la sola idea, pero lo cierto era que la perspectiva de tener la oportunidad de una nueva vida la tranquilizaba, saber que en realidad no todo se había perdido para ella la reconfortaba de sobremanera.- ¿Entonces no he muerto? ¿Voy a reencarnar o algo así? -Lo observo negar con la cabeza.-  
Lo siento, yo no logro entender que pasará conmigo. -Se disculpo con el chico ante sus insistentes preguntas.-

No, tú ya has muerto Sakura, tu vida como humana ha concluido cuando la cadena de la vida se separo de tu cuerpo humano -Ante la mención de la cadena Sakura llevo de forma automática su diestra hacia su pecho, donde ya no estaba la cadena que había visto al morir, notando finalmente el cambio en su vestuario.- ¡JODER NO ENTIENDO NADA! -Exclamo alterada ahora auto examiandose, tocándose como si esperara tener un tercer brazo o un ojo extra.- JAJAJAJAJA tranquila niña que estas bien -Reía el joven de buena gana a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.- Nos queda un poco de tiempo todavía así que te lo explicare rápido. -Sakura le observo encantada, la primera vez que le vio le pareció muy serio su mirada incluso fría, pero en ese momento viéndolo reír incluso hasta divertido con ella, simplemente la dejo admirada por su belleza y la paz que le trasmitía, se le hizo imposible contener el sonrojo que se apodero de sus mejillas- Veras, no es muy difícil de entender en realidad. -Comenzó a decir pensativo viendo por dónde empezar.-  
Cuando los humanos mueren se vuelven espíritus y los afortunados como tú se encuentran a un Shinigami que los ayuda a ingresar a la sociedad de almas.  
En la sociedad de almas convivirás con personas que como tú pasaron a mejor vida, lamento decirte que no es todo color de rosa, la sociedad de almas se divide en dos partes, el Rukongai y el Seireitei. En el Rukongai hay zonas muy pobres, otras no tanto y otras un poco más acomodadas, algunos llegan a tener vidas incluso más complicadas que cuando estuvieron vivos, otros afortunados saben salir adelante, allí suelen vivir las almas normales.  
Luego está el Seireitei que es el centro de la sociedad de almas, allí se centran los espíritus puros y de gran poder espiritual, también hay una familia real en la zona cero pero personas de muy alto rango solamente pueden llegar siquiera a pisarlo, ya que la zona cero se encuentra resguardada en otra dimensión.  
Dentro del Seireitei viven las familias nobles y hay 13 divisiones de los guardias reales, se dividen según sus técnicas y especialidades, cada división tiene un capitán y teniente a la cabeza, siendo el de la primer división el capitán general al mando de todos.

Ohh... -Sakura escuchaba alucinada todo lo que salía de los labios del joven, más de una vez estuvo tentada a preguntar algo pero se contuvo debido al interés que generaba cada cosa que el decía.  
Ya le había quedado claro que iría a un mundo tal vez no tan distinto al que conocía, pero si con detalles muy curiosos.  
No pudo evitar preguntarse que papel jugaría ella en ese mundo espiritual, si sería un alma normal o pura, si tendría la posibilidad de ver y estar en esa especie de milicia real que le comentaba él, sentía que si lo lograba podría tal vez sentirse mejor, ya que ella venía de ser una Kunoichi, eso volvía a generar más preguntas sin respuestas en ella.  
¿Tendría sus poderes en ese lugar?  
¿Podría ser la de siempre incluso allí?

Ansiosa siguió escuchando al chico que siguió explicándole como era todo en aquel lugar, descubriendo que aquellos jóvenes que habían aparecido ante ella antes de ser atacada eran Shinigamis, y ahora que recordaba había escuchado al pelirrojo llamar capitán al pelinegro de mirada profunda.  
Con un nudo en el estomago lo recordó, cabello negro con unos adornos extraños blancos, mirada violácea muy profunda, como si le quisiera robar el alma con la mirada... era tan absurdo pensar eso en ese momento siendo ella en su totalidad un alma.  
Un alma... era extraño como casi no notaba la diferencia ente su yo vivo y su yo muerto.-  
Ah... -Una pequeña punzada en el pecho que recordaba haber sentido la primera vez que estuvo allí al desaparecer de ese lugar, vino a ella alarmandola.-

Tranquila Sakura, solo estas recobrando la conciencia, recuerda confiar mucho en ti -Dijo el peliblanco que había interrumpido sus explicaciones de como saber diferenciar a un capitán de un teniente y un shinigami normal, cuando la pelirosa se quejo de esa molesta sensación.-  
Gracias... eh... espera, dime tu nombre antes de que me vaya -Pidió alarmada viendo como su cuerpo se volvía traslucido.-  
Nos volveremos a ver Sakura, espero sea pronto, pero ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver. -Le escucho decir como si la voz del chico se alejara de ella que poco a poco desaparecía de ese, su mundo.-  
Tu nombre, quiero saber tu nombre -Insistió con emoción.  
Entonces vio que el bello ángel le dedicaba una sonrisa para luego mover los labios, pero ella ya no llego a escuchar nada.-

-Dos grandes puertas se abrieron y Byakuya ingreso a aquel amplio salón seguido de su teniente.  
Allí ya se encontraban formados en dos hileras los otros capitanes con sus respectivos tenientes, los últimos parados detrás de los primeros.  
En el centro al fondo se encontraba el capitán comandante, lugar que en la actualidad ocupaba Syunsui Kyōraku seguido por su leal teniente Nanao Ise.-  
Capitán Kuchiki... ¿Qué nos puede decir de la alerta de un menos en el mundo Shinobi?  
-Cuestiono el Capitán Comandante alzando el ala de su característico sombrero para que así los presentes pudieran verle a la cara.-

Llegamos a tiempo antes de que pasara algo grave, al parecer iba detrás del un Plus (Espíritu Ambulante) -Ante lo mencionado por el pelinegro tanto capitanes como tenientes se observaron entre ellos mostrándose extrañados, si bien era normal que los Plus fueran acosados por Hollows, el que uno solo despertara el interés de un menos era extraño por donde se viera.- Esa chica... -Comenzó a decir Renji llamando la atención de todos en la sala, se mostraban expectantes por el detalle que podría agregar el pelirrojo puesto que tal vez eso explicaría la anomalía en la situación.- Esa chica... -Repitió el joven teniente generando curiosidad y tensión en todos.- Es hermosa... -Estaba por demás decir que a su gran mayoría una pequeña gota le resbalo por la cien, mientras que una pequeña pelinegra lanzaba una de sus zapatillas directo en la cara del pelirrojo dejando marcada la huella en este.-

¡SI NO VAS A DECIR NADA ÚTIL CIERRA ESA BOCOTA CARA MONO! -Exclamo Rukia Kuchiki, actual teniente de la décimo tercer división.  
Ante aquella escena más de uno tuvo que contener la risa, aunque lo hicieron más que nada por la expresión en la cara del Capitán Kuchiki que despedía un claro fastidio por una interrupción tan innecesaria.-  
Discúlpanos Nii-sama... Comandante... -Rukia apenada por su arrebato se acercó al centro de donde rescato su calzado y tras disculparse con repetidas venias regreso a su lugar detrás del Capitán Ukitake, no sin antes dirigir una mala mirada a su amigo pelirrojo que sudo frío mientras se paraba, puesto que ante el golpe de la chica había caído sentado.-

Ejem... bien, sigamos con el tema que nos llevo a reunirnos por favor.  
Tenemos que descifrar el motivo de que esto haya sucedido como prevención a que en un futuro se repita o incluso la situación se torne de emergencia, prevenir antes de lamentar diría el viejo Yamamoto...  
Fuera del atractivo de la joven Plus... ¿No notaron algo peculiar? -Pregunto ahora al Capitán y Teniente de la sexta parados frente a él.- El Reiatsu del Plus era extraño -Dijo entonces Byakuya retomando la atención de todos en la sala.- No sabría como explicarlo, pero dentro de lo extraño era familiar. -Las palabras del pelinegro no hacían mas que generar nuevas incógnitas sin respuestas entre los presentes.  
A pesar de que no le decían nada éste comprendió que esperaban se explicara por lo que intento hacerlo de la mejor manera dentro de su propia confusión e ignorancia.- Como todos sabemos hay dos clases de Reiatsus dentro de los cuales hay sub grupos y unidades, pero hay una división central y principal, que es el Reiatsu de los espíritus que han sido humanos y vivido previamente una vida como tales antes de llegar aquí, y los que como yo hemos nacido en la sociedad de almas, almas plus y almas completamente puras. -En general los presentes asentían con la cabeza en señal de entender y seguir atentos su explicación, motivado así a que siguiera hablando.- Esa mujer despedía una especie de mezcla o algo así, su Reiatsu era completamente puro y fuerte, demasiado para ser una Plus, demasiado para haber estado en el mundo humano.  
En parte me recuerda al de Kurozaki Ichigo, pero ella tiene otro matiz, algo que no pude percibir.

-Nuevamente hubo silenciosos intercambios de miradas entre los presentes, ahora dentro de las nuevas incógnitas se podía entender un poco el motivo de que una aparentemente ''sencilla'' alma de Plus despertara el interés de un Menos.-  
A mi me suena muy interesante -Dijo de pronto Mayuri Kurotsuchi con una expresión que genero escalofríos en todos los presentes, incluso en aquellos como Byakuya y Toshiro que se mostraban serios y nada impresionables.  
Era bien sabido que había que sentir pena de cualquiera que despertara el interés del Capitán de la doceava división.- Si no les importa y le parece bien al Comandante Kyōraku, podría mandar traer a esa mujer, con unos pocos estudios les podré decir con lujo de detalles que tiene de raro esa Plus.  
Hay que detener cualquier amenaza y con gusto me ofrezco a ayudar con eso.  
-Yachiru Unohana, capitana de la Cuarta división dio un paso al frente dispuesta a evitar que un científico loco como aquel se metiera con una pobre chica que apenas había llegado a la sociedad de almas, ya habían cometido muchos errores cuando querían matar a Rukia y tenían a Ichigo Kurozaki como enemigo cuando resulto ser un gran aliado, discriminado solo por tener poderes especiales.- En tal caso yo preferiría hacerle la observación a la joven, creo poder hacerme cargo de ella con mis facultades -El ofrecimiento de la mujer fue bien recibido por todos a excepción de Mayuri que chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.-

Bien... bien, creo que el Capitán Mayuri tiene razón en eso de que deberíamos traer a la joven solo por prevención, pero será la capitana Unohana la que se hará cargo de ella en su estadía aquí. -Declaro el comandante Kyōraku para luego observar a la capitana de la segunda división.- Soi Fong como Comandante Suprema de las Fuerzas Especiales te encargo la misión de rastrear a la chica y traerla aquí, te encargo que sea de la forma más amable pacifica y diplomática posible ya que no queremos generarle algún tipo de miedo o mala reacción, más que nada ahora que todo vuelve a estar tranquilo aquí.  
Esperamos solo sea algo de rutina y que sea una falsa alarma y que la joven aquí haya normalizado su presión espiritual.  
Tras concluida la reunión reúnete con el Capitán Kuchiki para que te de todo los datos que puedan ayudarte en su búsqueda.  
Ni bien la encuentres llévala con la Capitana Unohana, ella se encargará de todo y en caso de que algo pase actuaremos conforme sea necesario -Mientras hablaba el castaño fue observando a quienes fue nombrando, los cuales asintieron aprobando lo dicho por él.- Hubiera sido más fácil traerla directamente pero al ser una Plus tenía que pasar por el Konso (Entierro de alma) si de verdad hay algo especial o fuera de lo normal en ella lo ultimo que nos haría falta es que sea un alma corrompida.

Muy bien, estaré al tanto de sus reportes Capitana Soi Fong, Capitana Unohana, en caso de recordar algo más que sea relevante no duden en comunicarlo Capitan Kuchiki, Teniente Renji... -Tras los debidos asentimientos de los nombrados paso a observar a todos.- Por el momento doy por concluida esta reunión, ni bien sepamos bien algo sobre esto les haré venir de nueva cuenta para aclarar las cosas, mientras tanto se pueden retirar... Y Renji, ve con Unohana e Isane a que te vean, estas sangrando del brazo, ese Menos no ha estado nada fácil por lo visto -Agrego lo ultimo mientras los Capitanes y Tenientes comenzaron a dejar la sala.- Y cuando estés mejor ven y cuéntame que tan buena estaba la chica plus... -Más de uno se permitió reír, y más cuando le escucharon gritar a sus espaldas...''NO NANAO CON LA CHANCLA NOOOO''-

Mmm... -Sakura despertaba sintiéndose confundida, por un breve momento creyó volver a estar en ''su mundo'' como lo había denominado el ángel de sus sueños, ya que al abrir los ojos lo primero que pudo ver fue un espeso árbol de cerezos completamente florecido sobre ella.  
Incorporándose con cuidado sintiendo sus músculos un poco entumecidos se percato de que estaba en lo que parecía un jardín de grandes dimensiones que en sus mejores tiempos debió de ser increíblemente hermoso, pero que en ese momento estaba marchito por completo; el césped seco, los arboles pelados, los lugares donde claramente había habido canteros floridos ahora estaban desérticos, de hecho lo único vivo por el lugar además de ella era el hermoso árbol bajo el que había estado durmiendo, incluso se llego a percatar de que el césped al rededor del árbol estaba verde y brillante, muy saludable, pero ese aspecto no abarcaba mucho ya que luego comenzaba a estar todo muerto y abandonado.  
Dio una vista panorámica del lugar, hacia un lado por un camino de piedras se llegaba a unos portones que suponía alguna vez fueron dorados, y hacia el lado opuesto se levantaba una gran mansión que al igual que todo allí seguramente tuvo mejores tiempos, pero en ese momento estaba claramente abandonada y mal trecha por el tiempo.

Sin ánimos de aventurarse dentro de una mansión abandonada prefirió irse de aquel lugar.  
Poniéndose de pie sacudió un poco la tela de su yukata, que al despertar seguía llevando.  
Por lo visto definitivamente perdió todo rastro que la identificara como Kunoichi, al menos en cuanto apariencia, eso penso y se encamino hacia las afueras de aquellos terrenos abandonados, sin ver que detrás de sí aquel jardín comenzaba a tomar vida y a florecer después de tantos años.  
Sentía un poco dolor de pies, no entendía porque había llegado vestida pero descalza a ese lugar.  
Mientras caminaba trataba de lastimarse lo menos posible mientras meditaba todo lo que recordaba de lo que le dijo el ángel.  
Shinigamis, escuadrones... Rukongai... ¿Ese sería el famoso Rukongai?  
Cuando salió fuera y se percato de que aquella era por lo visto una zona residencial comenzó a dudarlo, al menos lo que le habían dicho era que Rukongai es donde las almas normales llegaban, y supuestamente eran lugares pobres y de bajos recursos... ese lugar estaba lejos de ser de bajo recurso, incluso la mansión que dejo atrás, por más abandonada que estuviera seguía despidiendo majestuosidad.

No entendía porque caminaba y caminaba y no encontraba ni a una sola persona, eso y el dolor de pies la estaban matando.  
Cuando se cortó sin querer se detuvo y probo sus poderes de medico ninja, casi llora de felicidad al ver que si los seguía conservando. Tras curarse siguió su camino en busca de civilización.  
Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando dejó atrás la zona residencial.  
Más de una vez estuvo tentada a ingresar en una de aquella mansiones y pedir ayuda o al menos pedir que alguien le explique que debía hacer al llegar a la sociedad de almas, pero las mansiones se veían tan intocables... y las entradas de estas que eran portones como los de aquella vieja mansión que dejo atrás, pero no tan grandes, despedían alguna especie de energía, no sabía que era, no sabía como lo sentía y tampoco quería arriesgarse a saber que era en carne propia.  
Ante la ignorancia se imaginaba cosas terribles, como que si intentaba colarse esa energía la cortaría o la volvería cenizas... en su defensa había pasado por mucho en ese ultimo tiempo, bastante bien iba con no haber enloquecido.  
Tenía hambre, se sentía cansada, sedienta y sus pies dolían demasiado, no quería ya usar su chakra por miedo a agotarse de más y terminar perdiendo la conciencia, así que sus pies estaban realmente lastimados al punto de sangrar.

Aun no anochecía cuando llego a una zona que se le hizo un poco rara, todo era blanco había paredes por todos lados altas y techadas... parecía como una especie de laberinto y todo era de piedra, lo único bueno en eso es que el piso era liso y se lastimaría un poco menos los pies.  
Caminaba sin rumbo ¿cuantas horas ya? no lo sabía.  
Casi le da un ataque de emoción cuando finalmente vio a otras personas.  
Al doblar una esquina que para ella era igual a todas las esquinas por allí, vio venir de frente a un grupo de personas, todas vestidas iguales y le recordó de inmediato a los Shinigamis que la salvaron de aquel monstruo gigante que la quería agarrar.  
Incluso uno de ellos, el que caminaba delante y al centro del grupo llevaba un haori blanco sobre sus ropajes negros... ¿Qué le había dicho el angel? Ah, si... ese era un Capitán.  
Como venían platicando entre ellos, el del haori blanco con una menudita joven pelinegra que tendría su edad, no se habían percatado de ella hasta que la misma chica en la que se había fijado paro de pronto alarmada, al igual que el joven peliblanco que creía era un Capitán.- Es ella... -Logro escucharle decir antes de que el chico de cabellos blancos cubriera su boca con ambas manos y empezara a toser de forma compulsiva alarmando aún más al grupo que segundos antes la había observado con expresiones extrañas.- ¡CAPITÁN UKITAKE! -Exclamaron varios, entre ellos la pelinegra que trato de sostener a su capitán si éxito, ya que este calló al suelo en un ataque de tos sangrante.

Sakura no entendía que estaba pasando pero su corazón de medico la hizo reaccionar, incluso dejo de lado todo sus pesares y se acerco donde ellos decidida a ayudar.- ¡Soy medico, yo puedo ayudarle! -Exclamo cuando la chica pelinegra al verla acercarse se paro interponiéndose entre ella y el joven que no dejaba de toser sangre y retorcerse de dolor en el suelo-

Rukia Kuchiki había sentido la fuerza espiritual de la extraña pelirosa de un momento a otro, al igual que su Capitán y los presentes, y no le fue necesario ni un minuto para saber que se trataba de esa chica de la que su Nii-sama había hablado en la reunión que poco rato atrás había concluido.- Lo puedo ayudar... De verdad puedo... -Escucho decir a la exótica chica de ojos jade.  
Al verla acercarse sacó su espada y se interpuso entre ella y su Capitán en un acto de protección, pero escuchar al hombre que había sido como un padre para ella retorcerse de dolor en uno de los peores ataques que había provocaba su extraña enfermedad, la tenía aterrada.  
Solo tenía dos opciones, mandar llamar a la Capitana Unohana o permitir que ella lo atendiera, pero habían grandes riesgos con ambas decisiones, si Unohana no llegaba a tiempo temía perder a su Capitán, en ese momento era de los peores ataques que había presenciado a su salud, y si dejaba que aquella desconocida le atendiera... en realidad nada le garantizaba que fuera medico, y justamente era la mujer que estaban investigando por su rareza, de la cual ya era consciente.- ¡Teniente está empeorando! -Escucho decir a uno detrás de ella.- ¡Teniente díganos que hacer por favor! -Exclamo otro que inútilmente trataban de atender a su Capitán.- Por favor... ayuda a mi Capitán, no permitas que muera -Pidió suplicante, rindiéndose y dando un paso al costado.-

-Sakura pudo apreciar el terror en las facciones de la joven pelinegra y casi pudo leer su mente trabajar, tratando de decidir si dejar a su Capitán en las manos de una desconocida.  
Ya sin pensarlo al tener su permiso se dejo caer de rodillas aun lado de aquel hombre y lo enderezó boca arriba indicándole a los hombres que la miraban sorprendidos que lo sostuvieran para que no se moviera tanto.  
Bajo la atenta mirada de la que sabía por lo que habían dicho, era una Teniente, llevó sus manos al pecho del peliblanco y comenzó a usar su chakra para curarlo, apreciando que ahora era rosa, a diferencia del verde que recordaba cuando estaba viva.

Rukia noto el cambio en el estado de su capitán casi de inmediato.  
El hombre joven dejo de toser al poco rato de que la pelirosa le trasmitiera esa extraña energía parecida al Reiatsu, pero que sabía claramente que no lo era.  
Por un momento recordó a Orhime y sus poderes de sanación, pero no hizo falta mucho rato para que notara cuan distinto era realmente.

Sakura hizo un chequeo general del joven mientras lo sanaba torciendo sus labios en una mueca de disgusto, claramente ese hombre estaba muy enfermo, si bien estaba segura de poder ayudarle en ese momento no pronosticaba una larga vida para él.- Gracias... -Sakura había estado tan concentrada en lo que hacía que aquella palabra proveniente del joven que atendía la desconcertó y tomo por sorpresa.  
Ablandando su expresión y dedicándole una sonrisa le dirigió la palabra sintiendo un alivio temporal al verle ya lo suficientemente bien como para hablarle.- No es nada, me alegra ya se sienta mejor pero debería ir a un hospital... ¿Hay hospitales aquí cierto?

-El peliblanco quiso reír al escuchar la inseguridad con la que la ojijade había preguntado aquello, si se notaba bien que era nueva en la sociedad de almas.  
Ulitake trago sintiendo ese sabor metálico de la sangre que para aquel entonces tanto asco le daba, pero que le tocaba soportar cuando le daban esos ataques de tos con sangre.- Si lo hay, en el cuarto escuadrón hay un hospital -Logro decir a la joven de largos cabellos rosas.

Rukia que observaba la situación con lagrimas en los ojos de puro alivio se hinco a un lado de la extraña a la que tan agradecida estaba ahora.- Capitán te llevaremos con la Capitana Unohana y todo estará bien... -Dijo para luego ver a la pelirosa que seguía aplicando su poder en él..- Gracias... de verdad gracias...

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Una vez más gracias por leer mi historia y mil disculpas por las faltas que no he notado, deje escapar, o mi no perfecta ortografía me dejo en el paso.  
Espero con este segundo capitulo haber captado un poco más su interes, al menos el suficiente como para que no les de pereza dejar sus opiniones jajaja  
Apenas me sea posible subire el siguiente capitulo, que no he escrito, pero que tengo perfectamente pensado.  
De hecho tengo al menos media historia ya pensada y planificada, si no es que más.  
Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando me voy imaginando todo.  
Esperaré ansiosa sus puntos de vistas, se aceptan ideas aunque no prometo usar, es que, que decir tengo miles y ni yo me decido cual utilizar hasta que me pongo a escribir.  
Pero bueno, espero me cuenten que piensan que esta pasando, que esperan ver a futuro, y sigo pensando en si alguien se ha dado cuenta quien es ese ángel que habla con Sakura.  
Al menos el 98% de la gente de por aquí debe saberlo, aunque puede necesiten pistas. Jajaja

Hasta el proximo capitulo, en que que Byakuya y Sakura tendran un poco más de interacción.


	3. Capitulo 3: Caja de sorpresas

**TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR | (Time Forget)**

Naruto y Bleach no me pertenecen.  
Todos demos gracias a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo por regalarnos dos mundos tan fantásticos.  
Por otro lado, esta historia es de mi autoria y la publicaré en Wattpad, Fanfiction y Fanfic ES.  
Si las ves en otro lado por favor avisa. NO al plagio.

Si en un futuro alguien quiere traducir mi historia en otro idioma yo doy el permiso, siempre que se me pida y me den el crédito de autora.

Inspirado en la obra de Yiruma ''Time Forgets'' que recomiendo escuchar mientras leen.  
Qué empiece la historia y por favor **lean la nota que dejo al final**.  
¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Caja de sorpresas**  
 **(Capitulo dedicado a ConstanzaReyesG en agradecimiento por ser el primer comentario de mi historia y sacarme una sonrisa con sus lindas palabras.**  
 **¡Espero te guste!)**

-Byakuya Kuchiki tras terminar su reunión con Soi Fong caminaba por los pasillos del hospital de la cuarta división en busca de su teniente, si bien no le preocupaba su lesión porque no era una herida de muerte él era su subordinado, alguien que tal vez al inicio no le interesaba mucho como persona y a quien solo había aceptado como teniente ante el pedido del viejo Yamamoto cuando era comandante, al ver potencial en el amigo de su hermana. Pero con el tiempo el joven pelirrojo se había ganado su respeto, incluso su amistad, algo que nunca expreso abiertamente pero que suponía que el que le tuviera confianza dejaba por sentado.

En la recepción le habían indicado que la Capitana Unohana estaba atendiendo a su subordinado por lo que se encamino a la sala indicada dejando tras de él la mirada de las personas curiosas, algo que siempre le acompañaba fuera donde fuera por ser uno de los Shinigamis más famosos y populares, debido a su nobleza, poder y las tonterías que decían de él en la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, gracias a ellas se le había otorgado el titulo de soltero más codiciado.  
Al abrir la puerta corrediza de la sala pudo ver a su teniente reír por un comentario de Unohana mientras Isane le terminaba de vendar el hombro.- ¡Capitán Kuchiki! -Exclamo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie de inmediato ante la presencia de su líder, a lo que Byakuya alzo su mano dejando claro que no era necesario que se levantara y el pelirrojo volvió a tomar asiento en la camilla, para que Isane pudiera seguir con su tarea de vendarlo.- Te vine a decir que ya hable con Soi Fong pero que ella espera luego la busques para hacerte unas preguntas -Dijo serio ante la sonrisa de la pelinegra, que no era tonta y sabía que no iba solo por eso siendo que podía mandar a alguien más con un recado en tal caso.-

Renji me ha dicho que el Menos que se encontraron en el mundo Shinobi era de un tamaño ligeramente más grande que uno promedio ¿usted sabría decirme a que se debe esa anomalía Capitán Kuchiki? -Pregunto Unohana curiosa.-  
No estoy seguro pero puede deberse a que se ha alimentado de almas muy poderosas, asumo que de alguna forma un Menos que no solo consume almas normales puede llegar a tener un mayor tamaño si se le compara a otros de su especie.  
De todas formas comenté eso al Capitán Mayuri para que haga las correspondientes investigaciones. -Ante la mención de aquel sujeto la pelinegra torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto, realmente él le desagradaba, reconocía su inteligencia pero desaprobaba completamente sus medios de investigación y ni hablar del mal trato hacia su hija Nemu, no importaba si dicha chica era creada por él, ella creía se merecía el respeto que todo ser viviente sea artificial o no.

Iba a formular una nueva pregunta cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un shinigami que trabajaba en el hospital.- ¡CAPITANA UNOHANA! -Exclamo alertando a las cuatro personas allí dentro.- El Capitán Ukitake necesita lo atienda de inmediato, sufrió un ataque de su enfermedad -Dijo el hombre con bigote tupido que se mostraba claramente agitado por haber ido corriendo a llevarle la noticia.-  
Que me lo traigan aquí mismo lo atenderé de inmediato -Respondió ella seria a la vez que Renji que se mostraba tan preocupado como Isane mientras se acomodaba la ropa al ya estar completo su vendaje.- Capitana Unohana, Isane... gracias por el servicio, les dejaremos atender tranquilas al Capitán Ukitake.

-Byakuya asintió en aprobación las palabras dichas por su teniente y ambos se dispusieron a salir de la sala justo cuando llegaron dos hombres cargando a un inconsciente peliblanco.  
Detrás de ellos su hermana que se notaba había estado llorando, y para su sorpresa, así como para la de su teniente y las dos mujeres que hasta el momento no la habían visto junto con su hermana llegaba nada más ni nada menos que aquella pelirosa que estaban buscando, la cual reflejaba su misma sorpresa cuando al entrar a la sala se encontró de cara con él, que pudo apreciar que ella igualmente lo reconocía.  
La cansada mirada ajena brillo en señal de reconocimiento expresando sorpresa y la piel excesivamente pálida, se torno rosa a la altura de las mejillas femeninas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos como si de una competencia de quien apartaba la mirada primero se tratara, ajenos a como a su alrededor el tiempo seguía su curso y Ukitake era atendido ya por Unohana bajo la atenta mirada de el resto de los presentes, menos ellos dos.

* * *

Sakura ante el pedido de Rukia fue con ellos al hospital en el que atenderían al joven de cabellera blanca que en el camino cayó en la inconsciencia.  
Tanto durante el trayecto como en el hospital ella se había percatado de como todos se la quedaban mirando, era lo segundo que llamaba la atención de ese grupo, despues el desmayado Capitán.

Ignorando las miradas llenas de preguntas siguió a la pelinegra tratando de no sucumbir al fuerte cansancio que la estaba agobiando fuertemente. Su reserva de chakra estaba en ceros, el que hubiera pasado todo el día caminando sin comer ni tomar nada estaba haciendo de las suyas en el cuerpo de la joven ojijade.  
Sus pies estaban tan adoloridos que si no fuera por el dolor de plano no los sentiría, pero no dijo nada al respecto ya bastante complicadas estaban las cosas con aquel pobre hombre como para sumar una carga o preocupación más a esa shinigami.

No hablaron gran cosa por el camino, pero la pelinegra que se le había presentado como Rukia Kuchiki le había dado las gracias más de una vez y le había dicho que sabía de alguien que quería hablar con ella, que por favor le permitiera llevarla con esa persona, que ya luego entendería de que se trataba.  
Si bien Sakura dudo un poco ya que como la Kunoichi que fue en vida aún mantenía el habito de dudar y ser prudente, no le pareció que la menuda chica tuviera malas intenciones, una persona que lloraba de miedo por perder a alguien a quien aprecia no podía tenderle una trampa... ¿no?

Fue al entrar a la sala donde atenderían al joven Capitán cuando ella se llevo una gran sorpresa.  
Detuvo sus pasos justo a tiempo antes de chocar de cara con aquel hombre de largos cabellos negros que ella ya conocía.  
Soltando un jadeo de sorpresa se le quedo mirando entre sorprendida e impactada ante la energía que él despedía y que para ella era tan avasallante.  
Sintiendo que incluso respirar le costaba trabajo no aparto la mirada de aquellos ojos violáceos; así como la primera vez que cruzaron miradas tuvo esa sensación de que le quisiera robar el alma solo con el poder de su vista.  
Por alguna razón perdió la percepción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo que más tarde al recordar ese momento asumiría que fue por el gran cansancio y falta de energía.  
Al final el agotamiento pudo más que ella y sin que lo pudiera evitar, su cuerpo exhausto ya no pudo soportar la presión que le imponía esa energía fuerte que despedía del contrario, ni esa mirada profunda de ceño fruncido.  
Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse antes sucumbir y perder la conciencia dejándose ir, siendo su nombre en un grito en la voz de Rukia lo ultimo que escucharon sus oídos y unos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodear su cuerpo.

Byakuya en un acto reflejo atajo el cuerpo femenino de la pelirosa cuando aquella se desvaneció, y sin pensarlo demasiado la tomo en brazos mientras la examinaba con la vista en un chequeo rápido, en el que dedujo solo estaba descompensada ya que más de sus pies lastimados no había herida aparente.-  
¡Sakura! Nii-Sama... ¿Que le ha pasado a Sakura? -Escucho preguntar preocupada a su hermana.

La pelinegra que al percatarse de la presencia de su hermano les había estado observando curiosa esos últimos segundos, asustandose al ver como la chica se desmayaba de forma repentina, alertando así con su grito a todos en la sala incluso a su Capitán que apenas estaba recobrando la conciencia.-  
Solo se ha desmayado -Respondió él a su hermana, solo que miraba a Unohana preguntándole con la mirada que debería de hacer con la pelirosa en sus brazos.-  
Isane, indica al Capitán Kuchiki la siguiente sala libre y lleven allí a la joven que enseguida iré a hacerle una revisión. -Pidió la pelinegra a su Teniente que tras asentir con la cabeza hizo lo que le indico, pidiendo por favor al Capitán de cabellos negros que le siguiera.-

Renji, tú ve donde el Capitán Comandante y da la noticia de que ella se encuentra aquí. -Esas fueron las ultimas palabras del pelinegro a su subordinado antes de salir tras la alta peliblanca.  
El Teniente dedico un asentimiento y salio de inmediato del lugar al igual que los shinigamis que habían llevado a Ukitaque hasta allí, ante la tranquilidad de que su líder estaba ya estable y despierto, de esa forma en esa sala solo se quedaron Ukitakue, la líder del escuadrón cuatro y Rukia que se acerco a la camilla de su Capitán que se mostraba tan preocupado como ella.

Por lo visto ya no es necesaria la búsqueda de la chica. -Comento Unohana y tanto el Capitán como su Teniente asintieron con la cabeza; Unohana se había dado cuenta de que era de quien tanto se habló, en primer instancia por su color de cabellos y ojos.  
El mismo Renji les había dado detalles de como era la Plus cuando lo estaban atendiendo justo antes de que llegara Kuchiki.-  
Espero la chica se recupere pronto, casi podría decir que le debo la vida -Dijo el pálido peliblanco que aun llevaba sangre en la comisura de sus labios así como en la pechera de su ropajes, mientras Rukia a su lado asentía a sus palabras.  
Ante aquel comentario Unohana le observo curiosa esperando explicaciones al respecto.

Byakuya estaba parado al lado de un gran ventanal que daba la vista de gran parte del seireitei; apartando la mirada de el exterior se fijo ahora en la camilla donde una pelirosa descansaba plácidamente.  
En lo que llegaba el Comandante él decidió quedarse allí a hacer guardia, aún no se sabía que pasaría con ella o el procedimiento de todo, por lo que al estar Unohana atendiendo a Ukitake y no poder encargarse del asunto se quedo él de momento.  
Isane y más tarde Unohana le habían hecho un chequeo más profesional y tal como él había dicho solo estaba agotada, nada que no pudiera curarse con unas buenas horas de descanso comida e hidratacion, por que por lo visto tenía síntomas de no haber tomado líquidos ni alimentos en mucho tiempo.

Sin mucho que hacer allí en lo que esperaba se dedico a observar a la joven, estaba pálida, más de lo debido pero asumía era por su estado, su cabello rosa era largo y combinaba perfectamente con aquellos ojos jades que él sabía que ella poseía y su ropa, demasiado fina a su parecer para ser un alma recien llegada.  
Su hermana había estado rato atrás allí para ver como estaba la pelirosa y por medio de ella supo que se llamaba Sakura, aunque ya la había escuchado nombrar antes esa vez le rectifico el nombre mientras le contaba como se la había encontrado y como gracias a ella el Capitán Ukitake había llegado con vida a ser atendido allí.

No lo demostró en ningún momento, pero si le había despertado la curiosidad ese poder de curar que su hermana menor le había contado, asumió que venia de su vida de humana, después de todo ella venía del mundo Shinobi donde los humanos allí podían desarrollar poderes especiales.  
Al parecer ella era del bajo porcentaje de Shinobis que al morir e ir a la sociedad de almas conseguían conservar algo de su poder; eso no era lo extraño, lo que si lo era, era que esos humanos allí solo lograban tener un reiatsu poderoso más que el de cualquier ex humano normal y corriente, pero no lograban conservar enteramente sus facultades shinobis como tal. Tendría que hablar de aquello que con su Comandante y consultar con los ex Shinobis que ellos conocían para buscar una explicación lógica a aquello.  
Al parecer esa chica seguiría dando que hablar y era como decía el refrán ''una cajita de sorpresas''

Una molestia... -Murmuro con algo de tedio viendo los pies de la joven, ahora limpios y curados, pero que de todas formas se podía apreciar donde fueron lastimados por lo que supuso haber estado caminando mucho tiempo descalza.  
Una mueca de molestia cruzo sus facciones ante un mal recuerdo que vino a su mente.  
Su difunta esposa Hisana había sido muy pobre antes de casarse con él y por más ropas bonitas que llevara, por más cuidados que tuvo con ella desde que se enamoraron, el recuerdo de sus pies lastimados al punto de quedar en estos cicatrices no lo dejaba.  
Verla a ella ahora así le recordó aquello, por lo que con pesar aparto la mirada para entonces apreciar de nueva cuenta el delicado rostro femenino.  
Ella era nueva allí, las heridas en sus pies eran superficiales nada que luego no se fuera...-

Si quieres luego le sacamos una foto y te la regalo Byakuya-Sama... si le sigues mirando de esa forma la gastaras muchacho -El Comandante Kyōraku había ingresado a la sala encontrándose al pelinegro observando fijamente el rostro de la joven dormida, estaba aquel tan concentrado que ni lo había visto llegar y siendo que no era de todos los días ver a Byakuya Kuchiki despistado y menos que menos a causa de una joven, no pudo no aprovechar la oportunidad para tomarle el pelo.  
Rió divertido ante la mirada de enojo marca ''Kuchiki cubo de hielo sexy'' que le dedico el pelinegro.- Relajate Byakuya-Sama solo es una broma ¿Sabes que es una broma cierto? tanto estrés en tu vida puede generar que el amiguito no funcione luego y ya no habrá herederos Kuchikis ¿Comprendes lo que te digo no? -Comento molestando al joven Capitán de mirada violácea.

Byakuya estaba haciendo acopio de todo su auto control para no poner al idiota que tenían como Comandante en su lugar, pero por suerte... o desgracia... luego entraron a la sala la Capitana Unohana y Rukia en representación de su Capitán, ya que él aun no podía salir de la cama.  
Mientras la pelirosa seguía inconsciente los cuatro hablaron de lo sucedido explicado más que nada Rukia nuevamente, como fue todo desde que se encontraron con la pelirosa.-

Bueno, me deja un poco tranquilo el que cuanto menos nos enfrentemos a una joven amable y bien predispuesta a cooperar. De todas formas ni bien despierte y esté en condiciones te pediré Unohana que nos avises así hablamos con ella, podríamos hacer una reunión especial así planificaré todo para mañana asumiendo que pronto despierte la bella durmiente.-  
Ciertamente era tan bonita como Renji había mencionado, pensó observando el rostro de la chica y se lamento no tener unos cuantos cientos de años menos.-  
Sin embargo no dejan de aparecer más incógnitas en torno a ella -Siguió diciendo.- Como por ejemplo la razón de conservar tan bien sus poderes de humana, no creo que sea malo precisamente, pero demasiado curioso como para no preguntarnos el motivo. pero bueno tenemos ex shinobis en nuestras filas así que en la reunión se hablara de ello a ver que podemos deducir al respecto.

Capitán Kyōraku... Si Sakura tiene poderes supongamos que no solo cura sino que tiene ademas otras habilidades y a que su reiatsu es notablemente particular y fuerte... ¿Hay posibilidades de que vaya a la academia de shinigamis? -Los presentes no habían pensado en ello sino hasta que la menuda pelinegra saco la posibilidad a colación.-

De hecho no es loco lo que dice Rukia Capitán Kyōraku, hasta el momento cumple con lo justo e indispensable, incluso más tal vez.  
Con ese nivel reiatsu dudo mucho no consiga hacer las técnicas y despierte el poder de Shinigame en un tiempo con el debido entrenamiento. -Agrego ahora una pensativa Unohana-

Byakuya no dijo nada ni mostró algún cambio en su expresión facial, pero pensaba que era bastante coherente lo que las dos mujeres en la sala decían, y no lo admitiría nunca pero le despertaba cierta curiosidad saber que tipo de shinigami podría ser una mujer como aquella.  
Volvió a examinar el rostro femenino de la pelirosa que ya tomaba un colorsito más saludable. Con esa apariencia tan delicada y ese reiatsu que él no dejaba de percibir extraño pero familiar a la vez. ''Una caja de sorpresas'' se recordó.

Es una posibilidad, una muy grande, siendo honesto no puedo tampoco dejarla ir por ahí hasta que se sepa bien que clase de persona es, no pudiendo traer consigo poderes Shinobis, no con ese nivel de reiatsu, por que al menos por lo que nos cuenta Rukia parece ser una buena chica y de buenas intenciones a pesar de tener poder a su disposición, pero si no fuera de esa forma podría dar grandes problemas. -Decía el Comandante ante la nueva perspectiva.-

Ella salvo a mi Capitán sin dudarlo un momento, sin pensar en ella ni en el hecho de que estaba tan débil, creo hablar por los dos cuando digo que no puedo verla como alguien mala...  
Yo tendría que haberlo notado, pero estaba tan preocupada por mi capitán que no me di cuenta de que ella estaba tan mal, sino hasta que Nii-Sama la tuvo en brazos. -Agrego lo ultimo con sentimiento de culpa-

-Byakuya que había estado observando a la chica dormida hasta ese momento volteo a mirar serio a su hermana menor al escuchar lo ultimo, pero el daño ya había sido hecho.-  
¿En brazos? -Cuestiono curioso Kyōraku, observando de forma socarrona al pelinegro.-  
Oh, siii... Mi Nii-Sama es todo un héroe evito que Sakura se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo -Decía Rukia con esa voz recargada de esa admiración que siempre tenía cuando hablaba de su hermano mayor mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una libreta de dibujo y les enseñaba con versiones de Sakura y Byakuya en conejos como este la había tomado en brazos.

Ante las risas divertidas de los dos capitanes el pelinegro se acerco a la puerta de salida tratando de recordar que a una le tenía respeto, el otro era su Comandante y la ultima su hermana menor a la que juro proteger y que por lo tanto no los podía matar.-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

...

 **Nota de la autora:**

Una vez más gracias por leer mi historia y mil disculpas por las faltas que no he notado, deje escapar, o mi no perfecta ortografía me dejo en el paso.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando me voy imaginando todo.

Esperaré ansiosa sus puntos de vistas, me leen y a mi me gusta leerlos.

Pero bueno, espero me cuenten que piensan que esta pasando, que esperan ver a futuro.

Ahora las incógnitas.

¿Quién es el ángel que habla con Sakura en sueños?

¿Quienes serán esos ex shinobis que actualmente son shinigamis?

¿Qué carajos pasa con Sakura y todas las anomalías en torno a ella?

¿Por qué Byakuya esta tan ''papi dámelo todo''?

Muy bien la ultima no, pero me interesa saber que piensan con las tres primeras.

 **¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Haruno

**TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR | (Time Forget)**

Naruto y Bleach no me pertenecen.  
Todos demos gracias a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo por regalarnos dos mundos tan fantásticos.  
Por otro lado, esta historia es de mi autoria y la publicaré en Wattpad, Fanfiction y Fanfic ES.  
Si las ves en otro lado por favor avisa. NO al plagio.

Si en un futuro alguien quiere traducir mi historia en otro idioma yo doy el permiso, siempre que se me pida y me den el crédito de autora.

Inspirado en la obra de Yiruma ''Time Forgets'' que recomiendo escuchar mientras leen.  
Qué empiece la historia y por favor **lean la nota que dejo al final.**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Haruno**

-Ya era tarde en la mañana del siguiente día cuando Sakura se despertó tras una noche sin sueños. Abriendo los ojos con pesadez lo primero que pudo ver fue el techo blanco sobre ella y a continuación escucho un estruendo metálico y una exclamación que la asusto.

Buscando con la mirada a la persona que la había asustado se encontró con un joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada impactada que levantaba una charola de metal del suelo sin quitarle la mirada de encima, supuso entonces que se le había caído anteriormente, pero lo que no sabía era que aquel la había dejado caer sin querer al verla de pronto con los ojos abiertos.-

Señorita, que gusto verla despierta -Le escucho decir un tanto nervioso.- ¿Se siente bien desea tomar agua? -Cuestiono luego acercándose a la mesita que había a un lado de la camilla, donde poco antes de que ella despertara le había dejado un vaso y una jarra de agua fresca.

Sakura se incorporo con cuidado hasta quedar sentada y tomó agradecida aquel vaso que el chico le ofrecía, tomando completamente su contenido de un solo trago.- Gracias... realmente estaba muy sedienta -Dijo amistosa para entonces sonreír al chico a modo de agrado por ser amable con ella.

El joven quedo encandilado por aquella sonrisa que ella le dedicaba, no todos los días una mujer tan bonita le sonreía así.- Si es así toma un poco más, toda el agua que quieras y necesites -Dijo animado y ya no tan asustado. Sirvió de nueva cuanta un vaso de agua para la pelirosa y se lo entrego observándola beber con gusto.-

¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Me has estado cuidando tú? De verdad lamento las molestias causadas -Decía Sakura tras terminar el segundo vaso de agua y observar como el chico le llenaba un tercero.-  
Me llamo Hanatarō Yamada, pero llámame Hanatarō, pareces muy amable así que no me molesta -Agrego lo ultimo rascando tras su cabeza apenado por tomarse confianzas con la chica; Sakura por su parte rió divertida a la vez que asentía y tomaba aquel nuevo vaso de agua que él le ofrecía.-

Muy bien Hanatarō-Kun, yo me llamo Sakura y espero así me puedas llamar sin formalismos -La verdad es que había sentido un agrado por el joven a primera vista, tal vez porque era amable con ella o por que despedía una energía agradable.  
De pronto se dio cuenta que desde que había muerto y era un alma sentía de alguna forma que tipo de vibra despedía cada persona, ella no sabía que esa vibra en realidad era el reiatsu.-

Sakura-Chan está muy bien -Dijo el pelinegro sonriente, para luego saltar en su lugar al recordar algo.- ¡Oha! le debo avisar a mi Capitana que ya estas despierta. -Tras decir aquello Sakura observo como el chico salía corriendo tropezando con uno de los muebles de la habitación. Se le hizo imposible no reír una vez se quedo sola.

Poco después tras tomar un ultimo vaso de agua se bajo de la camilla y se acerco al ventanal desde donde pudo apreciar aquel lugar desde las alturas, de lo que al menos era un quinto piso. De aquella forma se la encontró la Capitana Unohana que ingresaba a la habitación con Isane detrás.-

Buenos días Sakura -Saludo la pelinegra atrayendo la atención de la ojijade que no pudo retener un jadeo ante el susto de no haberla escuchado llegar.- Oh, buenos días... -Saludo con una leve venia para entonces regresar a la camilla donde se sentó.-  
Me llamo Unohana Retsu y soy Capitana de la cuarta división, esta joven de aquí es mi Teniente Isane Kotetsu y estamos encargadas de los cuidados médicos del Gotei 13 -Escucho que la mujer se presentaba con voz pausada que destilaba dulzura.- Antes que nada quiero agradecerte el que ayudaras al Capitán Ulkitake, él ademas de ser un compañero es un viejo amigo y como tal vez notaste su salud está muy comprometida, me temo que no hubiera llegado a atenderlo si no se hubieran cruzado contigo

-Sakura negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía a ambas mujeres.- No tienen nada que agradecer, de donde vengo mi maestra me especializo en medicina y desde entonces prometí ayudar a quien lo necesita, no podía observar y no hacer nada... ¿Él ya se encuentra mejor entonces?  
-Las palabras de la pelirosa robaron sonrisas por parte de las dos shinigamis, que entendían perfectamente a lo que la joven se refería, por lo visto tenían el gusto por cuidar a la gente necesitada como algo en común debido a sus especialidades medicas.-

Así es, esta mañana temprano le deje ir a su casa -Le dijo la pelinegra alegrandola.- Me encantaría preguntarte muchas cosas sobre tu maestra y tus técnicas pero será de camino a la reunión... Ahora que despertaste el Capitán Comandante realizara una junta y quiere que estés presente -Dijo la pelinegra tomando la ropa de la pelirosa que le ofrecía Isane; se habían tomado la molestia y atrevimiento de ponerle a la joven una pijama de allí para poder devolverle las ropas limpias y no se sintiera mal por ir en malas condiciones a la reunión en la cual sería el centro de atención.

Al ver la expresión de alarma de la chica no pudo evitar reír.- Tranquila no es para que te asustes, solo te quieren hacer unas preguntas, nada malo te pasará eso te lo puedo asegurar. -Sakura respiro tranquila cuando la mujer le prometió que no pasaba nada malo con ella, porque ciertamente le había preocupado el que la hicieran participe de una reunión con el que entendía era el de mayor cargo allí.-

Oh, no se tenían que haber molestado -Dijo tomando su Yukata ya limpia sin polvo ni tierra, apreciado que ademas le daban unas zapatillas de encaje blanco que combinaba bien con la fina prenda.- Son muy lindas, gracias. -Dijo haciendo referencia al calzado, muy feliz de que no tuviera que seguir descalza por la vida.-

No tienes nada que agradecer, las hicieron llegar recepción especialmente para ti esta misma mañana a primera hora, por lo visto alguien quiso tener un detalle contigo -Aquello sorprendió a la pelirosa que no esperaba algo así.-

Bueno, te dejamos para que te arregles, mandaré a Hanatarō con algo de comida para ti ya que supongo has de estar hambrienta. -La mujer sonrió con dulzura ante el asentimiento de la joven y junto con Isane dejaron la habitación, dejando a una pensativa Sakura preguntándose quien le había regalado tan bonito calzado, porque no parecía ser nada barato.-

* * *

Ya era pasado medio día cuando una vez más la puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron, pero en aquella oportunidad las que ingresaron fueron Unohana seguida de cerca por Isane y tras de ellas una confundida Sakura. El lugar iluminado de forma tétrica para su gusto era una sala larga con dos hileras de personas y al centro al fondo había una que supuso era el Capitán Comandante.

Unohana y su teniente ocuparon sus lugares y Sakura se hizo visible para todos los presentes, algunos comenzaron se miraron entre ellos, otros la miraban con fijeza examinándola.-

¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿SAKURA?

-La pelirosa que hasta entonces apenas había levantado la mirada del suelo mientras caminaba hasta quedar en medio de todos y frente al Comandante al escuchar aquella exclamación busco ansiosa a la persona que había hablado, ella conocía esa voz perfectamente.-  
¿Jiraiya-Sama? -Cuestiono Sakura sin poder creérselo. Sentía como los ojos comenzaban a picarle entre la sorpresa y la emoción que le generaba saber que no estaba sola entre desconocidos realmente.  
Allí en todo su esplendor el peliblanco amigo de su maestra y maestro de su mejor amigo se encontraba parado entre un joven con un 69 tatuado en el rostro y un hombre con cara de lobo... vale eso era raro, pero con la sorpresa de ver a alguien que conocía le valió madres en ese momento.

Realmente no lo podía creer, le observaba con asombro, aquel incluso llevaba un haori blanco que lo destacaba como uno de los Capitanes presentes. Se sobresalto cuando de pronto alguien que se le acerco por detrás puso una mano en su hombro.-  
No sé si alegrarme de verte aquí pero bienvenida Sakura -Dijo aquella persona.  
La pelirosa impactada volteo a ver el rostro de aquel sonriente rubio que era el calco de su mejor amigo; ya para esa altura los ojos se le aguaron sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo y Minato que se percato de la sensibilidad de la joven le dio un apretado abrazo para reconfortarla, a lo que ella aprovecho para ocultar el rostro en el pecho masculino.

Jiraiya que parecía entre enternecido y divertido por las mudas pero emotivas reacciones de la joven se acerco sonriente y revolvió el cabello de la pelirosa.- Tranquila Sakura todo está bien -Le aseguro a la emocionada chica que hacía fuerza para no largarse a llorar como una niña pequeña delante de todos los presentes, pero el leve temblor de sus hombros que los más cercanos lograban percibir la delataba.- Jiraiya-Sama... Minato-San... -Murmuraba con sus mejillas rojas y ojos llorosos a los dos hombres que la observaban sonriente.- No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que están aquí, yo... -No fue necesario decir que tenía miedo ante lo desconocido y todas las cosas que le habían estado pasando ese ultimo tiempo.-

Itachi no seas vergonzoso ven a ver a Sakura -Escucho entonces decir al peliblanco interrumpiéndola, y para mayor sorpresa de la joven pelirosa de una de las zonas menos iluminadas apareció nada más ni nada menos que el hermano mayor de Sasuke, el cual le ofreció a Sakura una amistosa sonrisa de reconocimiento.  
Ella había sabido toda la verdad a cerca de él antes de morir por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa de forma natural.- Bienvenida Sakura, espero hablemos más tarde -Dijo el pelinegro de forma amable.-  
Pero ahora... Capitan Jiraiya, Capitan Namikaze... todos esperan empezar la reunión. -El peliblanco asintió a lo dicho por su Teniente y tras sonreirle a la chica infundiéndole confianza y seguridad ambos capitanes regresaron a sus lugares dejando a la pelirosa allí, sola bajo la ahora más curiosa mirada de los que no la conocían.-

Bueno, bueno... me gusta lo que acabo de ver -Dijo en alta voz el Capitán Comandante, que al igual que todos por respeto a los capitanes y la emoción de la joven se habían mantenido callados durante la conversación de aquellos tres.  
Lo cierto es que no mentía, el que la joven fuera conocida de los capitanes que estaban en los lugares de Aizen y que él mismo había dejado en los escuadrones cinco y ocho le venía a la mar de bien.- Los reencuentros aquí son más difícil de lo esperado así que me alegra mucho que hayas podido encontrar gente que conozcas y quienes te puedan ayudar a adaptarte a esta nueva vida.

Me imagino que para ti todo ha sido muy pesado este ultimo tiempo, morir no es fácil e iniciar una vida después de la muerte al inicio tampoco lo es. -Sakura escuchaba las sabias palabras de aquel hombre de cabellos castaños y ondulados que estaba frente a ella con una joven de lentes detrás de él.-

Trataremos de facilitar todo esto para que no sea tedioso para ti, comprendo que no entiendas la razón por la que te hemos hecho venir aquí. -La ojijade asintió con la cabeza a lo dicho por aquel hombre de gran presencia pero mirada y sonrisa amigable.-  
Pasa que tu llegada a la sociedad de almas ha sido un poco fuera de lo normal -Comenzó a decir el hombre sin pelos en la lengua, confundiendola un poco, pero en lugar de interrumpir le dejo hablar para que se explicara.-  
Cuando hay un espíritu suelto en el mundo de los vivos son acosados por criaturas que se alimentan de almas llamados Hollows, pero a ti te ataco un Menos, esa criatura no aparece a no ser que en un lugar haya una concentración muy grande de reiatsu, en pocas palabras no es normal que apareciera en el mundo shinobi con la única intención de atacarte a ti, una Plus.

-A pesar de que el ángel le había comentado unas cuantas cosas sobre ese lugar se mostraba bastante confundida ante lo que le decía el castaño, este al notarlo le dedico una sonrisa.- Se me olvida que eres una recién llegada, permite que te introduzca un poco en este mundo... Nanao por favor si me haces los honores. -La nombrada se adelanto hasta quedar a un lado del castaño y comenzó a explicarle el sistema de la Sociedad de Almas, así como las divisiones y las tareas de un Shinigami, su trabajo tanto allí como en el mundo humano, y todo lo que debería saber sobre el reiatsu.

Al cabo de una media hora ella comprendió con la ayuda de la Teniente y algunos comentarios de parte de los demás capitanes que aquello que ellos llaman reiatsu era como el Chakra en su mundo, siendo Sakura una chica inteligente, una de las primeras de su clase en cuanto estudio y deducción en la academia, pudo percatarse de que es eso lo que ella percibía de las personas, como el chico del hospital que despedía un reiatsu agradable, o el pelinegro que estaba a su derecha y que no podía dejar de sentir su reiatsu extraño e intenso, era un hombre que sin dudas imponía mucho, ya lo había sentido el día anterior antes de desmayarse. Comprendió también que eran una especie de milicia a cargo de mantener el orden en la Sociedad de Almas así como en el mundo humano, donde ayudaban a que las almas llegaran a salvo a ese lugar.  
Se le hizo muy noble y se pregunto si a futuro podría intentar ser parte de ellos, con suerte con Jiraiya o Minato.-

Sabemos que te quedaran más preguntas a cerca de todo Sakura pero seguro luego alguien te ayudara a comprender mejor las cosas, por lo pronto con lo que sabes entenderás que tu llegada es completamente fuera de lo normal. No solo el hecho de que atrajeras la atención de un Menos, también está el que te encuentres en el Seireitei.

Cuando un alma llega va automáticamente al Rukongai, y sabemos que llegaste aquí directamente porque no podrías violar la seguridad del Seireitei sin que nos enteremos... -Ante aquello todos mostraron un claro interés, a sabiendas de que solo había una forma de que algo como eso sea posible.- Hay una razón por la que un alma desde el inicio se encuentre aquí, y es que nacieras en una de las cuatro grandes familias nobles que hay en la Sociedad de Almas, pero claramente eso no puede ser posible ya que vienes del mundo humano.

-Sakura que hasta entonces apenas había hablado para hacer preguntas referente a las explicaciones que le habían estado dando, se encontró más confundida que nunca, no sabía si mencionar al ángel que había visto en sueños.  
Al menos en su mundo no era bien visto que un ser espiritual, o lo que fuere, le hable en sueños... podría generar que te tomen como loca y lo que menos deseaba es dar la impresión de pirada.- Yo... No sabría que decirle, solo desperté bajo aquel árbol de cerezos, no tengo ni idea de como llegue allí en primer lugar.

¿Qué árbol de cerezo? -Cuestiono de pronto un ahora recuperado Ukitaque que para alegría de Sakura había notado al llegar que ya estaba lo suficientemente recompuesto como para haber asistido a la reunión.  
El peliblanco miraba a su amigo y Comandante de una forma extraña y solo Byakuya entre los presentes entendía el significado de aquella mirada.-

Ese, el que se encuentra donde está la mansión abandonada, creo que es una zona residencial porque había mansiones muy lindas pero donde desperté todo estaba como abandonado, todo menos el Árbol de cerezos ese estaba florecido -Los tres capitanes que comprendían la importancia de lo que ella estaba diciendo intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.-  
Sakura... -La interrumpió el castaño serio.- ¿Cual es tu apellido?

-Algo temerosa ante lo repentino de la pregunta respondió claramente nerviosa.- Haruno... me llamo Sakura Haruno. -Dijo aquella ante las caras de sorpresa de dos capitanes ya que el tercero se reservo el expresarlo.-  
No puede ser posible... -Decía pensativo el peliblanco.- Comandante Kioraku... ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sea eso?

-El Capitán Comandante dirigió su mirada al pelinegro cerca de Sakura.- Capitán Kuchiki ya que eres de una de las familias nobles más antiguas... ¿Sabrías decirnos si es posible que Sakura sea del extinto Clan Haruno? -Murmullos se comenzaron a alzar ante las palabras del castaño, algunos de los que hasta el momento no habían estado entendiendo nada ahora comenzaban a comprender, y los que que no, notaban cuan importante era el tema que se estaba tocando por las expresiones perplejas que estaba despertando la conversación en otros.

Byakuya que hasta aquel momento se había mantenido al margen se adelanto unos pasos hasta quedar a un lado de Sakura frente a su Comandante.-  
Como todos saben en el Seireitei residen las familias nobles y entre ellas las cuatro más importantes, Clan Kuchiki, Clan Shihon, Clan Kioraku y Clan Ukitake.  
Pero en el pasado hubo una quita familia de nobles, la más importante y de mayor influencia en su tiempo, debido a que una de las hijas jóvenes se caso con un miembro de la familia real. Hace cientos de años hubo una guerra civil como ninguna otra y otras familias nobles de menor rango, que hoy día no existen debido a su traición, se revelaron contra el Clan Haruno buscando en ellos el secreto para llegar a la Zona Cero.

Se creía que al tener lazos con la familia real ellos tendrían la llave del portal y se aprovecharon de la guerra civil para actuar a espaldas de todos.  
Infelizmente el Clan Haruno fue exterminado -Al decir lo ultimo volteo a mirar a la pelirosa a su lado encontrándose con los grandes ojos jades.- Eso pensábamos al menos...

* * *

-Sakura sentía que la cabeza la explotaría de tanta información que estaba recibiendo.  
Tras las palabras del pelinegro todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez.  
Preguntas volaban de un lado a otro de la sala, exclamaciones de incredulidad de parte de algunos, hasta escucho a un loco rarito decir que si le dejaban examinarla el podría decir si era una Haruno realmente, y a otro altote de peinado raro vociferar que quería probarla en una pelea a muerte.  
Fue la Capitana Unohana la que con un solo grito logro callar a todos, cosa que Soi Fong, Toshiro y Byakuya agradecieron enormemente, al igual que la propia Sakura que por un momento recordó en ella a su maestra Tsunade.-

Cálmense todos, si esto es así hay una forma de probarlo fácilmente. -Dijo Unohana que daba miedo cuando se alteraba y lo habían logrado.- Capitán comandante... -El aludido se sobresalto ante la mirada de la pelinegra, ni teniendo el mayor cargo lograba superar el miedo que daba ella en ocasiones.- Si no estoy mal y me corrigen si me equivoco, cuando paso lo del Clan Haruno las tierras de su residencia se secaron, las plantas se marchitaron, los árboles murieron y al activarse el sistema de seguridad jamas nadie pudo volver a pisar esos territorios, que en su tiempo fueron los más hermosos de todo el Sereitei.  
Yo leí que solo alguien con sangre de los Haruno podía entrar en ese lugar y Sakura menciono haber despertado bajo un cerezo florecido dentro de esos terrenos... ¿No sería eso posible solo si ella es una Haruno de sangre pura y legitima?

-El castaño lo medito un momento antes de voltearse donde la Capitana de la segunda división.- Soi Fong por favor manda a tu teniente y rectifica como se encuentran los territorios del Clan Haruno en este momento. -La pelinegra asintió y volteo a ver a su Teniente.- Omaeda ve inmediatamente y cumple el pedido del Capitán Comandante, esto es un pedido urgente y secreto. -Sakura observo como el hombre de gran tamaño en comparación a su Capitana salia disparado fuera de la sala, corriendo a una velocidad que la pelirosa no considero normal.-

Muy bien... nos queda esperar que el Teniente Omaeda regrese de su misión... -Comenzó a decir el castaño cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por la joven de lentes que era su Teniente.-  
Mi Capitán, no sé si hago bien pero creo tener una explicación para todo esto. -Lo dicho por la joven llamo la atención de todos los presentes en la sala.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Nanao?  
-La chica soltó un suspiro pesado antes de hablar.-  
Como saben provengo de una familia noble de menor rango, en la que han habido una larga linea de monjes y actualmente como líder de mi familia tengo conocimiento de muchas cosas que han sucedido en el Sociedad de Almas.  
Cada líder de mi familia debe escribir un diario de memorias para dejar al siguiente líder... pero ya que esta pasando esto y que hay una Haruno presente creo que hago bien en contarlo.

Aquella noche en el que el Clan Haruno fue traicionado si hubieron supervivientes... Pasó hace muchos años, uno de mis antepasados ayudo a pasar por el senkaimon al hijo más pequeño de los Haruno a pedido de su madre... ella llego al santuario de mi familia moribunda y mal herida... pidió antes de morir que salvaran a su hijo que nunca dejaran que le encontraran y mi antepasado se aprovecho de todo el caos que había en aquellos tiempos para mandar al niño fuera de la sociedad de almas sin que nadie lo supiera, fiel a la promesa que hizo a la pobre mujer.  
Hasta ahí llegan sus memorias escritas, supongo no quiso mencionar donde dejo al niño por seguridad, por si alguien que no fuera el cabeza de familia leyera sus secretos.

-El silencio total que se hizo en el lugar mientras la chica contaba lo que sabía le cayo sobre los hombros a Sakura al saber la trágica historia de su familia.- Mi padre... -Comenzó a decir y todos la escucharon- Él siempre decía que proveníamos de una familia humilde... en el mundo Shinobi así como aquí hay clanes poderosos que tienen poder militar y político por sobre todos los aldeanos procedentes de familias normales y sin técnicas sucesorias... Recuerdo que me frustraba mucho de niña que fuera así, mis compañeros de la academia en su mayoría venían de grandes clanes... Uchiha, Hyuga, Uzumaki... aunque en ese tiempo desconocía su poder, Nara, Yamanaka, en fin... estaba rodeada de hijos de grandes clanes, ellos ya venían dotados con lineas sucesorias que los hacían resaltar con facilidad, mientras que a mi me tocaba estudiar duro, al parecer era en lo que mejor me iba, estudiar y el control y manejo de chakra... hasta que llego Tsunade-Sama y solo entonces pude explotar eso para lo que soy buena ademas de curar.  
Me cuesta mucho creer ahora que provengo de una familia noble, pero tiene sentido... mi padre ante mis frustraciones de niña inconforme siempre me decía que veníamos de una familia muy humilde, sin legado y que el parentesco más antiguo era el de un tatara tatara abuelo que había salido de un orfanato y que lo único que sabía era su apellido... Haruno.

-Rukia que se había sentido sensibilizada por el relato de la Teniente de la primer división y aun más por el de Sakura ya que se recordó a si misma cuando iba a la academia de Shinigamis, se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo que le paso Nemu, la cual estaba parada a su lado detrás de sus respectivos Capitanes.-

Entonces todo es un hecho... El clan Haruno vuelve a florecer-El Capitán Comandante no había terminado de decir la ultima palabra cuando la llegada de Omaeda alerto a todos los allí presentes.- Mi Capitana, Capitán Comandante -Decía agitado ante la velocidad con la que fue y vino hasta las inmediaciones donde estaba la zona residencial de las familias nobles.- No, no lo van a creer...

 **CONTINURÁ...**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Una vez más gracias por leer mi historia y mil disculpas por las faltas que no he notado, deje escapar, o mi no perfecta ortografía me dejo en el paso.  
Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando me voy imaginando todo.  
Esperaré ansiosa sus puntos de vistas, me leen y a mi me gusta leerlos.  
Pero bueno, espero me cuenten que piensan que esta pasando, que esperan ver a futuro.

De momento como notaran estamos en una parte de la historia que a algunos les puede parecer tediosa o pesada, ya que es mucha información junta.  
Pero no me van mucho esas historias donde la prota llega de la nada y solo porque el aire es gratis es la mejor en todo y ultra mega poderosa solo porque si, por que es la prota y ya...  
Deseaba darle un poco de sentido al hecho de que sea la protagonista, algo que diera ese toque de interés y coherencia.

Ya para el próximo capitulo será todo más fluido pasando la etapa de las explicaciones donde todo tendrá su razón de ser podrá haber más acción en lo que más nos interesa que es la historia de amor.  
Ya de antemano también aclaro que no será un ''boom te miro me miras nos acostamos y nos amamos.''  
Voy a desarrollar lo mejor que me salga la transformación en la personalidad de Byakuya, un cubito de hielo de más de cien años no se descongela por una cara bonita salida de la nada, seamos realistas... aunque suene tonto cuando hablamos de un fanfiction jajaja Espero de verdad lo estén disfrutando porque esto va para largo.

* * *

 **La pregunta de este capitulo es:**

Si Itachi es Teniente de la Octava división con Jiraiya como su Capitán en los lugares que dejaron libres Kyōraku e Isane al estos pasarse a la Primera División, así mismo Minato aparece como el Capitán de la Quinta División en el lugar de Aizen y con Momo como su Teniente mientras que Hisagi se quedo a cargo de la Novena División en el lugar de Kaname...

¿Quien queda a mando de la Tercera en lugar de Gin Ichimaru?

* * *

Muchas gracias a **ConstanzaReyesG** y a **Virus Pirata** por dejarme sus bonitos comentarios.  
También a todos los que me leen desde la sombras y que espero pronto se animen a dirigirme unas palabras para dar sus opiniones.

 **ConstanzaReyesG:**

No puedo evitar actualizar seguido, así de emocionada me tiene la historia y al saber que pasara más adelante me da toda el ansia y no puedo evitar actualizar rápido esperando llegar pronto a lo que más disfrutaré escribiendo, tú solo espera y verás jajaja  
Me alegra te haya gustado el anterior capitulo y que este a pesar de lo informativo que fue igual te haya complacido.  
Sobre lo del ángel tienes razón, pero la identidad del ángel también es conocida, piensa un poco tal vez te des cuenta de quien se trata antes de que se revele en la historia junto con su nombre.

Jajajaja Como habrás visto si apareció Itachi, soy muy su fan no lo pude dejar fuera de esto la verdad, es el actual Teniente de la Octava división con Jiraiya como su Capitán en los lugares que dejaron libres Kyōraku e Isane al estos pasarse a la Primera División, así mismo Minato aparece como el Capitán de la quinta División en el lugar de Aizen y con Momo como su Teniente, tal vez más adelante se vean otros viejos conocidos.  
En fin espero lo sigas disfrutando luego me cuentas.

 **Virus Pirata:**

Soy amante del rosa y fan de Sakura, nunca entendí porque ella no tenía chakra rosa con lo bien que le quedaría jajaja

Así que siendo esta mi historia decidí manipularlo a mi gusto, así mismo con su cabello que siempre se lo vi mejor largo, el chakra de Sakura en vida era verde, el que salió de ella en el jutsu ''Fuerza de vida'' fue celeste turquesa porque en mis investigaciones para hacer las cosas lo más coherentes posible supe que ese Jutsu volvía el chakra de ese color.  
Nuevamente gracias por comentar espero seguir viendo tus comentarios por ahí.


	5. Capitulo 5: Invitación

**TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR | (Time Forget)**

Naruto y Bleach no me pertenecen.  
Todos demos gracias a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo por regalarnos dos mundos tan fantásticos.  
Por otro lado, esta historia es de mi autoria y la publicaré en Wattpad, Fanfiction y Fanfic ES.  
Si las ves en otro lado por favor avisa. NO al plagio.

Si en un futuro alguien quiere traducir mi historia en otro idioma yo doy el permiso, siempre que se me pida y me den el crédito de autora.

Inspirado en la obra de Yiruma ''Time Forgets'' que recomiendo escuchar mientras leen.  
Qué empiece la historia y por favor **lean la nota que dejo al final.**  
¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Invitación**

-Todos los presentes observaban al teniente Omaeda expectantes por lo que aquel hombreton tenía para comunicarles.- Comandante Kyōraku, tal como mi Capitana y usted me lo han pedido he ido a la vieja residencia del Clan Haruno, me temo que no pude ingresar a los territorios por que una barrera de seguridad me impidió el paso, pero no me impidió ver que los terrenos volvieron a ser lo que eran cuando el Clan estaba en su mejor momento, lo único que sigue en malas condiciones es la mansión.  
Me consta que nadie puede pasar el sistema de seguridad lo he intentado antes de venir, y todos sabemos que ese lugar ha estado marchito desde el exterminio de los Haruno.

¿Todo el territorio? -Cuestiono Sakura mostrándose sorprendida.- Cuando yo llegue solo era donde estaba el gran cerezo -Ella sin dudas no se había esperado aquello que decía el grandote a su lado.-  
Tal vez el proceso de renovación se activo a tu llegada -Dijo el castaño frente a ella.- Ya ha pasado todo un día desde que llegaste a la Sociedad de Almas y seguramente en el transcurso de estas veinticuatro horas ha pasado eso, al menos es lo único coherente que pudo pensar al respecto. -Dada la idea Sakura pensó que probablemente eso era, era la única explicación que se encontraba.-

-Las palabras del Teniente de la Segunda División solo confirmaba lo que todos ya tenían por seguro, el Clan Haruno había resurgido con la llegada de una de sus descendientes a la Sociedad de Almas-  
Gracias Teniente Omaeda -Ante las palabras de Kyōraku el grandulón satisfecho se volvió a posicionar detrás de su Capitana sintiéndose conforme con haber cumplido su trabajo.-  
Sakura... bueno, Haruno-Sama... sé que todo es muy repentino pero notificaré a la Cámara de los 46 sobre lo que hemos descubierto, ni bien lo confirmen y se haga legal el que haya llegado la heredera de los Haruno se te hará entrega de todo tu patrimonio títulos y terrenos, yo mismo me encargaré de que sea todo lo más pronto posible, es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por ayudar a uno de los Capitanes aquí presentes, así como modo de compensar de alguna forma la tragedia de tu Clan. El pasado no se puede cambiar y no podemos hacer nada ya... pero ahora que tú estas aquí me aseguraré de hacer todo lo posible para que todo lo que te pertenece te sea devuelto.

-Sakura podía percatarse del pesar en las palabras de aquel hombre, entendía que lo pasado con su familia generaba cierta culpa ya que en el momento en el que más necesitaron a los Shinigamis debido a la guerra civil nadie los pudo auxiliar a tiempo, desencadenando que lo ya sabido pasara.  
Sin embargo, por cruel que aquello pueda parecer ella no había conocido a esa gente, si bien si se le hacía triste lo que les había pasado su vida de humana no la hubiera cambiado por nada... sin proponerselo le vino en la cabeza como un flash el rostro de sus amigos, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru... Incluso sus padres...  
¿Sus padres hubieran sido sus padres?  
¿Ella hubiera sido ella si las cosas hubieran sido distintas?  
Pensar en eso solo la llevaba a desencadenar miles de preguntas más y ninguna con respuesta.  
Las cosas son lo que deben ser...  
Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de dirigirse al castaño frente a ella.- Sakura... puede llamarme Sakura.

Mi padre siempre dijo que venía de una familia humilde y puede que de niña lo haya sufrido por la inmadurez de la edad, pero hoy puedo decir que estoy orgullosa de mis raíces humanas, lamento mucho lo que paso con mi Clan porque no deseo mal a nadie, pero si hay algo que aprendí cuando decidí morir por el bien de las personas que más me han importado, es que las cosas pasan y que hay que aceptarlas aunque duelan, por qué miren... al final la vida sigue y hay que vivirla como si fuera el ultimo día.  
Me haré cargo de mi Clan y daré honor a todos mis antepasados, por los vivos en el mundo humano y los que aquí han muerto.

-Fue ajena a las miradas de admiración que habían despertado sus palabras, ya había observado fijamente al castaño frente a ella que le sonreía satisfecho por lo que había escuchado, la buena impresión que él tenía por la joven desde que se presento a esa reunión incremento notablemente.-  
Bienvenida a la Sociedad de Almas Sakura Haruno -Tras esas palabras el castaño hizo una reverencia que fue copiada por todos en la sala en señal de respeto, después de todo ahora sabían que esa joven pelirosa era de la más alta nobleza y le debían respeto.-

-Sakura se sintió enrojecer de pies a cabeza cuando todos hicieron aquello, pero como empezaba a comprender era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse si ellos se regían tanto por los títulos. De todas formas no dejaba de sentirse fuera de lugar, como si en cualquier momento por las grandes puertas apareciera Ino gritándole un ''Te lo creíste frentona''-Gracias... -Murmuro ahora emocionada observando los rostros de las personas a su alrededor, al ver a Rukia aquella le hizo una señal de victoria a modo de apoyo haciéndola sonreír, pero su sonrisa murió al ver al joven de largos cabellos negros que la miraba fijamente con un semblante serio, para esa altura comenzaba a creer que no le agradaba.  
Por otro lado tanto Minato como Jiraiya e Itachi le sonrieron con orgullo; los tres hombres se habían sentido muy bien cuando ella lejos de lamentarse por haber sido humana como ellos hablo del orgullo de sus raíces, algo que los tres entendían muy bien.-

Sakura... -La aludida volteo a ver al castaño cuando aquel le llamo por el nombre tal como se lo había pedido.- Antes de terminar la reunión hay algo más de lo que quería hablar contigo.  
¿Qué tan bien conservas tus técnicas shinobis?  
Las conservo en su totalidad -Fue la respuesta de la pelirosa sin dudarlo.  
Antes de presentarse a dicha reunión cuando Unohana e Isane la dejaron sola para que se pudiera cambiar ella se había auto examinado.  
Conservaba el rombo violeta en su frente dejando en claro que su chakra estaba al 100%  
De ya no poder usarlo de plano hubiera desaparecido pero de todas formas ya sospechaba de eso cuando pudo curar sus pies mientras caminaba, así mismo al poder auxiliar al joven Capitán de cabellos blancos.  
Por precaución, ya que realmente no sabía a que atenerse con esa reunión, se había asegurado antes de si seguía manteniendo sus técnicas de peleas, por lo que hizo pequeñas pruebas en las que verifico mantener su monstruosa fuerza y así como el control con el ninjutsu y taijutsu.  
Había querido asegurarse de no estar desprotegida al verse entre tantos desconocidos.

Comprendo, antes me parecía extraño ya que las almas que llegan del mundo Shinobi no suelen conservar sus poderes, en casos muy puntuales tal vez algo pero nada de gran relevancia... sin embargo se les hace más fácil ingresar a la academia Shinigami.  
Al venir de un mundo donde manejan el chakra, que es un poder semejante al reiatsu manejar y trabajar el reiatsu suele ser fácil para ellos, aquí tenemos dos Capitanes y un Teniente que pueden corroborar eso al haber llegado a conseguir un lugar como el que tienen dentro de la corte real y el Gotei 13.  
Pero siendo que vienes de una familia de nobles como lo es el Clan Haruno no me extraña que la sangre noble en tus venas haya influenciado a que conserves facultades humanas tan útiles, el que puedas manejar dos tipos de energías te volverían una formidable guerrera. ¿Estarías interesada en ser Shinigami Sakura?  
Tus habilidades podrían ser muy útiles en nuestras filas.

-La pelirosa se mostró sorprendida ante el ofrecimiento del castaño, al cual asintió segura de desear formar parte de aquella milicia.- Vengo de ser una Kunochi de Konoha, sería un honor para mi el que pudiera ahora ser una Shinigami.  
¡Perfecto! -Exclamo complacido- Como el tuyo es un caso especial tendrás tutores que te adiestren en el arte del Kido y el manejo de la Zanpakutō.  
Me temo que el resurgimiento de tu Clan será noticia Sakura, no quiero exponerte en la academia de Shinigamis, al menos no hasta que pase la marea y tengas en tu poder todo lo que te pertenece, supongo lo entenderás y preferirás de esa forma -Al la pelirosa asentir prosiguió hablando ahora dirigiéndose a su Teniente.- Nanao te encargo busques donde se hospedara Sakura hasta que la mansión de los Haruno sea habitable nuevamente y...

Disculpe Comandante... -Rukia que hasta el momento se había dedicado a escuchar todo sin intervenir se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo en ese momento.- Quiero invitar a Sakura a que se quede en la mansión Kuchiki, ella salvo a mi Capitán y me siento con el deber de tenderle mi mano ahora, sé que mi hermano el Capitán Kuchiki también estará de acuerdo...

Byakuya no esperaba aquella invitación repentina de parte de Rukia, pero le vino a la mar de bien ya que como noble él de todas formas había tenido que hacer la invitación.  
Las familias Haruno y Kuchiki habían sido muy cercanas en el pasado y si esa exótica mujer era una Haruno él tenía el deber de darle aposento en lo que sus asuntos se pusieran en orden.- Como ha dicho Rukia la joven Haruno-Sama está invitada a quedarse en nuestra casa, en el pasado los Haruno eran aliados y amigos de nuestra familia y como tal se espera conservar esos lazos. -Dijo sin gesticular expresión alguna que diera a conocer si realmente le agradaba la idea o si era puro formalismo.-

-Kyōraku asintió más que encantado ya tranquilo por tener algo menos de que preocuparse.-  
Me parece perfecto, entonces Sakura pasaras una temporada con el Clan Kuchiki y ya que estamos mataremos dos pájaros de un mismo tiro.  
Rukia, te voy a encargar adiestres a Sakura en el arte del Kido, eres de las mejores entre los presentes en cuanto a ese tipo de técnica y ya que estarán bajo el mismo techo podrías entrenar con ella. -La pelinegra sonrió encantada haciendo una señal amistosa a la pelirosa que aun seguía sorprendida al saber que aquellos dos fueran hermanos, aunque tendría que haberlo supuesto cuando escucho el apellido del joven.  
Por un lado agradecía la invitación, por Rukia ya ella le agradaba... pero no creía sentirse cómoda viviendo donde ese hombre que le inspiraba... no sabía que le inspiraba y eso la confundía.-

Gracias Kuchiki-Sama... Rukia... -Hizo una venia en dirección a los nombrados.- Espero no serle de molestia en lo que me encuentre en su casa.  
-Tras el asentimiento de cabeza del pelinegro y un ''no te preocupes será genial tener a una chica en casa'' de parte de Rukia, la reunión se dio por finalizada, no sin antes que todos los capitanes se presentaran formalmente ante ella dando sus nombres y el de sus respectivos Tenientes con la idea de que aquella se fuera enterado de quienes eran.

* * *

Salió de la reunión acompañada por Rukia, Minato, Jiraiya e Itachi, los cuales se le habían acercado ni bien el Capitan Comandante diera fin a la junta.-  
Antes de que la joven Kuchiki hiciera su invitación te iba a ofrecer a quedarte en mi casa Sakura -Decía Minato mientras caminaban en grupo hacia la salida de la sala.- Pero me alegra que te quedes con ellos seguro estarás cómoda y te podran guiar en lo que es la vida de los nobles y todos esos protocolos... no te envidio jajaja -Sakura no pudo menos que reír con él ante lo dicho por el rubio.-

No es tan malo como parece Sakura, pero si es cierto que cuesta un poco acostumbrarse, cuando mi Nii-Sama me adopto en el ceno de su familia yo venía del Rukongai y de un distrito muy venido a menos, me costo un poco acostumbrare a las normas y costumbres de una familia noble, pero si yo pude seguro tu puedes y te ayudaré en todo cuanto pueda. -Sakura se había mostrado sorprendida al enterarse que aquel hombre de apariencia seria y amargada tuviera el corazón tan noble como para adoptar a una chica en malas circunstancias... bien dicen que las apariencias engañan.-

Sakura te dejaremos para que te vayas acomodando en tu nueva residencia, pero esperamos en estos días ir a comer juntos así nos cuentas como es que llegaste aquí... ya sabes... nos gustaría saber que ha pasado con Naruto y Sasuke y la guerra... -La pelirosa asintió a lo que el peliblanco amigo de su maestra había dicho.- Ellos están bien se pueden quedar tranquilos por eso, pero ya se los contaré mejor luego -Aseguro dedicándoles una sonrisa para tranquilizarles.  
Seguramente se temieron lo peor cuando la vieron entrar en la sala siendo que lo ultimo que Itachi y Minato sabían era que estaban en una guerra declarada con Madara Uchiha.-  
Genial, que sea en mi casa entonces, Kushina amara recibirte Sakura, y cocina delicioso seguro te preparara su mejor ramen, igualmente está invitada Kuchiki-Sama.

-Una sensación de calidez invadió su pecho al escuchar que la madre de su mejor amigo también se encontraba en la sociedad de almas, si bien a ella no la había conocido personalmente, a diferencia de Minato con quien pudo pelear hombro con hombro en la guerra antes de que el Edo Tensei se rompiera del todo, siempre se la imagino como una gran mujer valiente y buena.- Me encantaría probar su Ramen Minato-San -Dijo alegre para entonces sentir un escalofrió que la puso tensa cuando alguien se posiciono tras ella.  
No le hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba, solo había una persona en ese lugar que le trasmitía tal sensación.-  
Nii-sama -Dijo Rukia sonriente verificando así lo que la pelirosa pensaba.-

* * *

Bienvenida Sakura, pasa con confianza -Decía Rukia rato más tarde cuando junto con los dos hermanos había arribado en la mansión de los Kuchiki, la cual quedaba no muy lejos de donde ella había aparecido al llegar a la sociedad de almas.  
Quitándose el calzado en la entrada se puso unas pantuflas para luego seguir a Rukia con el mayor tras ellas.-  
Nii-Sama mando un mensaje para que preparen un dormitorio para ti, seguro deseas comer y descansar así que iniciaremos mañana las practicas, por ahora acompáñame te haré un tour por la mansión y te presentaré con los criados para que sepan que eres nuestra invitada y te sirvan en lo que necesites.

* * *

Byakuya observo como su hermana se llevaba con ella a al joven de largos cabellos rosas, él por su parte se retiro a su estudio donde lo esperaba una larga fila de pendientes del Clan por atender, papeles que firmar autorizaciones que dar...  
En su oficina en el cuartel general de la Sexta División se encargaba junto con su Teniente del papeleo de todo lo referente a su papel como Capitán, pero allí en su casa le tocaba hacerse cargo de lo que pasaba dentro del Clan.  
Ser responsable de dos cargos tan importantes no eran fácil, pero no se quejaba, le ayudaba a mantener la mente ocupada y no estar pensando en cosas que no deseaba.  
''La vida sigue y hay que vivirla como si fuera el ultimo día.''

De alguna forma las palabras de la pelirosa habían hecho eco en su mente, se había sentido muy identificado con ella en varias cosas, pero principalmente en el tener que hacerse cargo de un clan de un día al otro y el sentimiento de perdida que sintió que ella despedía cuando hablo de perder a sus seres queridos y el dolor que eso implicaba.  
''La vida sigue y hay que vivirla como si fuera el ultimo día.''

Cuando él perdió a sus padres, su abuelo y su amada esposa sabía eso que ella decía, pero el dolor de perder a sus seres más preciados lo habían ahogado y la tristeza lo consumió vivo.  
No se lo diría nunca pero un atisbo de respeto hacia esa joven nació con él al escucharla, ella perdió absolutamente todo en un mismo día y ahí estaba, sonriente.

Ya era tarde en la noche cuando termino con el papeleo de ese día, debido a la reunión que abarco gran parte de la tarde no había podido hacerse cargo de nada lo cual genero acumulación de tareas, ya se imaginaba todo lo que lo esperaba en el Cuartel, aunque asumía que Renji habría adelantado algo tal como se lo había ordenado antes de ir a por su hermana y la pelirosa para ir a la mansión.

Él no recordaba la ultima vez que había recibido visitas, si bien por diplomacia tenía amistades con señores e hijos de otras familias nobles no contaba con verdaderos amigos, esa clase de las que se invitan a la casa a pasar un rato de ocio.  
Lo más cercano a un amigo real era Renji, pero su personalidad reservada le impedía llevar la relación amistosa con el pelirrojo de forma normal, tras tantos años siendo de aquella forma ya sentía imposible que fuera a cambiar y tampoco se veía queriéndolo, así como estaban las cosas estaban bien para él.

Por otro lado era la primera vez que su hermana invitaba a alguien, sabía que era en gran parte su culpa, el ser tan poco amable con ella seguro la hizo sentir que por más hermana suya que fuera no estaba en el derecho de tener sus propios invitados, como si aun fuera ajena a ese lugar.  
Debía admitirse que le había agradado que ella por iniciativa propia decidiera llevar a la pelirosa a la casa, no era experto en relaciones sentimentales o sociales, no más lejos de lo que era justo y necesario. Sentía que el cambio que había habido en su relación de hermanos, tras él cambiar su postura cuando aquel mocoso pelinaranja le abrió los ojos en referencia a lo que era tener una hermana y el recordar que primero estaba la familia antes que las obligaciones, ahora parecía sacar frutos, ese día por primera vez vio a Rukia sintiéndose una verdadera Kuchiki. Sabía que Hisana donde sea que esté estaría feliz de ver a su hermana confiada y feliz.

Confiaba en que la estadía en de la joven Haruno le haría bien a su hermana, vivía rodeada en gran parte de hombres fuera de lo que eran sus amigas Shinigamis, no le vendría mal tener al menos por una temporada compañía femenina... quien diría que terminaría preocupándose tanto por esa pequeña pelinegra a la que en un inicio adopto únicamente por la promesa a su difunta esposa, después de todo el tener cerca a alguien que le recordara a su esposa fallecida no hubiera sido de su agrado, fue ese el principal motivo de que hubiera sido tan seco y en ocasiones desagradable con ella, sabía no lo merecía pero era algo que él no podía evitar, perder a Hisana fue lo más doloroso que le había pasado y Rukia había sido el recuerdo de ese dolor por mucho tiempo.

Cenó solo en el gran comedor de la mansión, por la hora era lógico que las chicas ya hubieran cenado y se encontraran en sus camas descansando.  
Sabía tendría que haber comido con ellas pero el tiempo se le fue como la nada misma y todos sabían que no debían molestar cuando estaba en su despacho.  
Después de la cena se retiro a su dormitorio donde tomo un baño y vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones blancos holgados que usaba para dormir, abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba hacia un gran balcón doble.

Después de estar prácticamente todo el día encerrado sentía la necesidad de darse un momento y tomar algo de aire fresco.  
La noche estaba fresca pero agradable, tan agradable que tras un gran suspiro cerró sus ojos y se dedico a sentir la brisa que secaba las gotas de agua que bajaban por su espalda y torso desnudos al su cabello encontrarse aún mojado.  
Fue entonces que una oleada de reiatsu llego a él y lo reconoció de inmediato por la calidez y su rareza.

Abriendo los ojos miro a uno de sus lados encontrándose como bien lo supuso con una pelirosa que lo miraba boquiabierta.  
No se había percatado de su presencia sino hasta que aquella libro su reiatsu, supuso sin querer, al parecer entre todas las habitaciones que habían en la mansión alguien tuvo la genial idea de cederle la que estaba justo a lado de la suya y con la cual compartía balcón.  
Trato de que no se notara su descontento pero tal vez no lo hizo bien ante la reacción de la joven tras verse encontrada mirándole.-

Ah... Yo... Ah... -Otra persona seguro se habría reído al verla tan avergonzada.  
La veía como achicarse dentro de aquella bata blanca que llevaba puesta como deseando que la prenda se la tragara.- Yo no sabía... disculpe Kuchiki-Sama  
-Negó con la cabeza antes de volver a mirar el cielo, como había hecho en primer instancia al salir al balcón.- Esta es tu casa en lo que dure tu estadía Haruno-Sama, no tiene que avergonzarse, de igual forma yo ya me iba, que tenga una buena noche -Dicho aquello con su característica seriedad se volvió sobre sus pasos y estuvo a punto de ingresar a su dormitorio cuando la escucho hablar.-

Yo no he podido dormir... -No lo miraba, no hacía falta voltear a verla para saberlo, pero sabía que le hablaba a él, que se quedo en su lugar parado fuera la habitación, escuchando.-  
Siento como que la cabeza no me diera para todo, como que me costara comprender que es lo que está pasando conmigo ahora.  
Un día era una humana, una kunoichi de Konoha que luchaba por un mundo mejor, por la vida, de pronto decido dar mi vida y cuando pensé que todo se había terminado para mi llego a este lugar, un mundo nuevo, una vida completamente distinta a la que tenía, donde de la nada me salen obligaciones de un pasado que desconocía. -Conforme hablaba sentía la angustia en la joven, la misma voz de esta iba cambiando con sus emociones.- No sé que va a ser de mi de aquí en más, no sé llevar un Clan no sé si daré a la talla con mi meta de ser Shinigami y...

Nadie dice que va a ser fácil tu vida Haruno-Sama, pero llegaste a la Sociedad de Almas por dar todo de ti, por ser valiente y aguerrida... alguien que hace lo que tú tiene el poder de hacer lo que quiera en la vida. -Byakuya nunca entendería que le llevo a decir aquellas palabras esa noche, pero cuando volteo a mirarla y se encontró aquellos grandes ojos verdes mirándole bañados en lagrimas de agradecimiento, supo que había hecho lo correcto.- Trata de descansar... Buenas noches.  
-Tras aquellas ultimas palabras se adentro en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta de vidrio y las cortinas a sus espaldas.

* * *

Sakura regreso a su dormitorio apenas un momento después; tras cerrar la puerta corrediza y las cortinas que lograban no se viera hacia el interior de la habitación se acerco a la gran cama de dos plazas donde descansaban un par de libros.  
Durante el tour que le dio la pelinegra en la tarde pudo conocer la biblioteca de la mansión, pidiendo permiso para retirar libros había sacado unos cuantos sobre lo que era la Sociedad de almas, los Shinigamis y sus técnicas de lucha.  
Para facilitar lo que era su aprendizaje había decidido aprender todo lo teórico en sus momentos libres para ir más segura a los entrenamientos prácticos con la pelinegra luego.

Acomodando los libros en una pila sobre su mesita de noche, se quedo solo con uno para leer un rato antes de dormir.  
El pequeño desahogo que se había permitido hacía un rato atrás había aflojado un poco sus tensiones emocionales, no esperaba justo hacerlo con aquel hombre pero simplemente las palabras habían brotado de sus labios con una necesidad de ser escuchada que no recordaba haber sentido hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun estaba viva y había conocido a su maestra... en aquel tiempo era una pésima kunoichi y se había desahogado con su maestra, a la cual le revelo su miedo de ser siempre la inútil que debía ser protegida.  
En aquella ocasión lo que le daba miedo era no poder con la carga que implicaba su Clan así como el no poder ser una Shinigami como sabía se esperaba de ella.

Como no tenía ropa, algo que con Rukia habían quedado en resolver al día siguiente cuando salieran de compras en la mañana después de desayunar, se había sacado la bata que había estado usando quedando en ropa interior, así se metió en la cama con aquel interesante libro del cual apenas leyó tres paginas antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aquella noche deseo encontrarse con el ángel que habitaba el mundo dentro suyo, pero en su lugar soñó con un hombre atractivo de largos cabellos negros de torso firme y varonil iluminado por la luz de la luna.  
Un hermoso sueño que al día siguiente no recordaría.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Una vez más gracias por leer mi historia y mil disculpas por las faltas que no he notado, deje escapar, o mi no perfecta ortografía me dejo en el paso.  
Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando me voy imaginando todo.  
Esperaré ansiosa sus puntos de vistas, me leen y a mi me gusta leerlos.  
Pero bueno, espero me cuenten que piensan que esta pasando, que esperan ver a futuro.

Ya es un hecho el Clan Haruno florece y trae consigo responsabilidades para Sakura.  
La pobre trata de poner su mejor cara pero no es fácil que la vida de uno cambie por completo en menos de 48 horas ¿No es cierto?  
Heredar un Clan y estar en el punto de mira de personas que esperan de ti lo mejor no será nada fácil de manejar, aunque a mi punto de vista es más fácil manejar eso que las hormonas tras ver a un Byakuya semi desnudo mojadito y listo para el consumo. (?)  
Espero les haya gustado el rumbo que va tomando la historia y comenten tanto que les parece como lo que esperan o sospechan que pasará de aquí en más.  
Lo único que les digo es que ni yo misma estoy segura, tengo dos rumbos y tramas para esta historia que me gustan mucho, si no consigo una forma de mezclar ambos conceptos me tocara optar por uno y... ¡NO SÉ CUÁL!

* * *

 **La pregunta de este capitulo es: (La misma del ultimo)**

Si Itachi es Teniente de la Octava división con Jiraiya como su Capitán en los lugares que dejaron libres Kyōraku e Isane al estos pasarse a la Primera División, así mismo Minato aparece como el Capitán de la Quinta División en el lugar de Aizen y con Momo como su Teniente mientras que Hisagi se quedo a cargo de la Novena División en el lugar de Kaname...

¿Quien piensan que queda a mando de la Tercera en lugar de Gin Ichimaru?

Gracias especiales para **ConstanzaReyesG** que siempre se da un tiempito para decirme que tal le ha parecido cada capitulo, me alegra te siga manteniendo enganchada y comprendas mi estilo de llevar la historia.

Para **Alexiz Tutsi** que me alegra le gustara mi trabajo y espero le siga gustando y comente que es lo que piensa, me gustan cuando empiezan a especular jajaja

También gracias al **anon** que pidió el próximo capitulo pero que se olvido dejarme su nombre.

Si tienes cuenta de invitado y comentas no olvides dar tu nombre para poder agradecer como se debe.

 **¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Chocolate Blanco

**TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR | (Time Forgets)**

Naruto y Bleach no me pertenecen.  
Todos demos gracias a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo por regalarnos dos mundos tan fantásticos.  
Por otro lado, esta historia es de mi autoria y la publicaré en Wattpad, Fanfiction y Fanfic ES.  
Si las ves en otro lado por favor avisa. NO al plagio.

Si en un futuro alguien quiere traducir mi historia en otro idioma yo doy el permiso, siempre que se me pida y me den el crédito de autora.

Inspirado en la obra de Yiruma ''Time Forgets'' que recomiendo escuchar mientras leen.  
Qué empiece la historia y por favor lean la nota que dejo al final.  
¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Chocolate Blanco**  
 ** _(Antes del capitulo voy a pedir que porfis lean la nota que dejo al final luego, sé que cada vez somos más y me gustaría poder interactuar más con ustedes._**  
 ** _Recuerden que sus comentarios son la recompensa de un escritor que se toma su tiempo y dedicación para traer lindas historias._**  
 ** _Ahora si les dejo mis lectores fantasmas, espero lo disfruten.)_**

* * *

-Los días pasaban rápidos en la Sociedad de Almas, eso o tal vez Sakura estaba tan atareada que sentía las 24 horas del día no le rendían lo suficiente.  
Si ser Kunochi ya era difícil súmenle el asumir el mando de un Clan abandonado por décadas e iniciar de cero con un método de lucha completamente desconocido, mientras a la vez entrena sus viejas técnicas para no perder la forma el día de que estas le fueran nuevamente necesarias.

Sakura llego a tener la esperanza de que manejar el reiatsu fuera tan fácil para ella como manejar el chakra pero la realidad fue otra. Al parecer al mantener ella el poder de manejar su chakra y desconocer en un principio la diferencia de este con el reiatsu, a la hora de utilizarlo no sabía como hacerlo dejando su chakra de lado, al final mantener ese poder después de muerta había sido un arma de doble filo.

Fue con mucha practica paciencia y ayuda de Rukia que logro finalmente utilizar su reiatsu como debía y cuando quería.  
Ella había leído lo suficiente como para pensar que empezarían con el Kido directamente, pero antes de eso Rukia le enseño a canalizar el reiatsu a su voluntad con un ejercicio, en el que debía formar una bola de reiatsu estable y de tamaño considerable.  
Una vez pudo con eso comenzó el verdadero entrenamiento.

A Sakura el Kido le parecía más bien magia, solo alguna que otra técnica se le hacía semejante a las que ella conocía de su mundo y en base a eso pudo ir saliendo adelante en su entrenamiento llegando a un nivel decente pero que se podía pulir.  
Rukia era una maestra excelente siempre que no se le cruzaran los cables, pero nada con lo que no supiera lidiar después de tener a la maestra mas ebria agresiva y loca de todas en vida.

Con la pelinegra había logrado forjar una bonita amistad que crecía cada día.  
Aquella, en una noche en la que se desvelaron juntas en una especie de pijamada en la que festejaron sus avances en clase, le había contado su historia y la de su hermana, la cual para su gran sorpresa había sido la esposa del emo, así llamaba mentalmente al pelinegro que siempre parecía demasiado molesto con la vida como para sonreír.

Al final hasta en su vida después de la muerte terminaba ligada con un emo de pasado trágico, ya se preguntaba si no estaba pagando un mal Karma.  
Pero su vida tras Sasuke había tenido su punto bueno al ahora ella saber lidiar con alguien como aquel hombre, por lo que la convivencia era amena.

Su días estaban organizados de la siguiente forma.  
Por la mañana desayunaba con Rukia y su hermano a no ser que aquel ultimo tuviera que salir antes, luego se quedaba sola en la mansión por lo que iba a la biblioteca y estudiaba en lo que los hermanos Kuchikis respondían a sus responsabilidades en sus escuadrones.  
A mediodía Rukia volvía para almorzar con ella y a tomrle una breve clase de definiciones y conceptos, y se volvía a ir, a lo que Sakura empezaba a entrenar en el jardín o en el sótano de la mansión que estaba preparado especialmente para entrenamientos fuertes _(Algo así como el sótano en la tienda de Urahara)_  
Más tarde se le unía Rukia que desde que la entrenaba salía más temprano de sus labores de Teniente, apoyada por el tercero al mando en su escuadrón que la suplía en sus ausencias bajo la autorización del mismo Ukitake.  
Entrenaban juntas hasta la hora de la cena donde se reunían con Byakuya si aquel no estaba hasta tarde en su despacho trabajando con las cosas del Clan, luego entrenaban un poco más y solo así concluía el día de Sakura, aunque aveces si no terminaba tan agotada y la noche lo ameritaba, salía al balcón a leer un rato aprovechando la noche agradable.

* * *

En aquel momento una pelirosa vestida con un atuendo de entrenamiento que se había mandado a hacer personalmente _(El mismo atuendo de Hinata en The Last)_ se encaminaba al despacho de Byakuya, acomodando bien su cabello largo con una cinta lila en una coleta alta.  
Por algún motivo que desconocía aquel día regreso de sus tareas antes del medio día y la había mandado llamar con uno de los criados que le explico que el amo Kuchiki la esperaba en su despacho que por favor fuera donde él.  
Ella también había recibido un mensaje de Unohana pidiéndole que se reuniera con ella en el hospital del cuarto escuadrón. por lo que justo estaba por irse cuando tuvo que ir donde el mayor de los Kuchiki. -

Permiso... -Murmuro tras llamar a la puerta y recibir un ''adelante'' de aquella voz profunda que tan poco se dejaba escuchar.  
Si algo había aprendido desde que llego a esa casa era que Byakuya Kuchiki era un hombre de pocas palabras.- Kuchiki-Sama me han dicho que quiere hablar conmigo... -Tras el aludido señalar con una mano el asiento frente a él se acerco a sentarse con el escritorio entre los dos.-

El comandante vino a verme, me dio unos documentos que te pertenecen. -Recibiendo dichos papeles le dio una ojeada rápida para tener una idea de que eran.-  
Dijo que debes leerlos con atención y firmar donde corresponde, es el traspaso de tus tierras, dinero y demás... Estos documentos te avalan como única dueña del imperio Haruno y sus responsabilidades.  
Los ancianos que ayudaban a tu familia a manejar sus finanzas aún viven y se reunirán contigo ni bien estos papeles se hagan legales, para darte un resumen de como quedo todo antes de que pasara lo que ya sabes... ellos te guiaran en lo que será hacerte cargo y cómo. Por otro lado, si no me equivoco encontraras un documento donde das autorización para que personas calificadas ingresen a los terrenos Haruno para que inicien la reconstrucción y mantenimiento de la mansión, con el paso del tiempo es inhabitable como te imaginaras y llevara un tiempo hacer las reparaciones y asegurarse que nada dentro haya desaparecido tras el atentado.

-Sakura escuchaba todo tratando de no distraerse al ser la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar tanto, como si esperara le diera un ataque o algún tipo de conmoción.  
Por otro lado el joven Capitán ajeno a los pensamientos de la pelirosa se preguntaba que le estaría haciendo tanta gracia, al punto de estar tentado a preguntarlo, a lo que se abstuvo luego ya que en realidad no era de importancia.-  
Cuando termines de revisar y firmar debo entregarle los papeles al Comandante Kyōraku -Termino de decir para entonces tomar unos pergaminos y comenzar a trabajar en sus cosas.

Sakura por su parte tratando de no quitarle mucho tiempo se puso a leer bien aquellos documentos para firmarlos luego de verificar que todo se encuentre en su debido orden.  
Terminé... -Dijo poco más tarde dedicando una sonrisa al hombre sentado del otro lado del escritorio.- Gracias por tomarse las molestias Kuchiki-Sama, sé que a causa de esto le ha tocado tener que venir antes de tiempo, espero ya todo esté resuelto y no tenga que ocupar más de su tiempo. -Dijo la pelirosa poniéndose de pie y haciendo luego una corta reverencia antes de retirarse dejando a un pelinegro taladrándole la nuca con la mirada.

Poco después Byakuya terminaba con unos documentos personales cuando vio por los ventanales de su despacho a la pelirosa salir corriendo de la mansión a alta velocidad en su muy extraño pero a su parecer útil estilo Shinobi

* * *

Sakura corrió saltando entre arboles por el camino que llevaba a la zona de los cuarteles, para entonces al llegar comenzar a saltar de azotea en azotea y de muro en muro a gran velocidad.  
Para ese entonces ya no se perdía tanto pero las primeras veces que le toco salir sola podía pasar mucho rato antes de encontrar el lugar al que se dirigía.  
Prefería ir de aquella forma, ya que como se esperaba la noticia de quien era esa exótica chica de pelos rosas que había aparecido de un día a otro en el Gotei 13, se había regado como pólvora y todos querían ver bien a la única miembro del ahora resurgido Clan Haruno.  
A Sakura le cohibía tener tanta atención de la gente solo por su apellido, por lo que mientras menos se detuviera en un lugar público mejor, de todas formas confiaba en lo que decía Rukia, con el tiempo la gente se acostumbraría a ella, o ella a ellos y ya no importaría.

Al llegar al hospital saludo a Hanataro que sonriente le devolvió el saludo y fue directamente hasta donde le indico que se encontraba el despacho de la Capitana de aquel escuadrón.-Adelante Sakura-Sama -Dijo escucho decir a la pelinegra cuando Sakura llego a su despacho.- Unohana-San... Vine ni bien me fue posible -Comento ella sentándose en el lugar que la mujer le indico.- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?  
-Sakura observo a la mujer asentir mientras tomaba unas placas que tenía sobre la mesa y se las pasaba.-  
Oh, vaya... esto no se ve nada bien... -Murmuro con pesar observando las placas contra luz.

Me temo que el Capitán Ukitake está cada vez peor, llevo años tratando su enfermedad y he prolongado su vida todo cuanto he podido, pero sus ataques son cada vez más fuertes y más seguidos... estas placas se las he sacado anoche que lo tuvieron que traer de emergencia... -Explicaba la pelinegra con clara amargura.  
Sakura ahora comprendía porque aquella mañana Rukia no había estado en el desayuno.-

Lamento escuchar eso... ¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda ayudar en algo? -Pregunto suponiendo de que eso se tratara el llamado, y al verla asentir corroboro lo que pensaba.-  
Eso espero, yo por mi misma ya no puedo hacer más nada, llevo años investigando su enfermedad pero intente con todo lo que tenemos... ahora llegas tú con técnicas medicinales muy distintas a las que utilizamos aquí y pensé que tal vez podrías observar su caso, decirme luego si hay posibilidades de hacer algo por él.

Agotar todos los recursos... -Murmuro Sakura interrumpiendo a la mayor que asintió a sus palabras.-  
Cuente conmigo Unohana-San, si me lo permite revisaré su investigación y haré un diagnostico basándome en lo que sé.  
-Agradecida la mujer se levanto de su asiento y de una estantería saco un par de pergaminos y unas carpetas. Sakura paso al menos dos horas leyendo mientras la pelinegra les explicaba cualquier duda que tuviera con respecto a la información que la mujer había podido recolectar sobre la enfermedad del peliblanco.-

En el mundo humano hay una enfermedad que coincide con los síntomas del Capitán Ukitake -Dijo poco más tarde haciendo que Unohana se mostrase entre interesada y sorprendida, ya que en la Sociedad de Almas no habían conocido a nadie con una enfermedad semejante, y el que una persona que no tiene pasado de humano la haya contraído era de lo más curioso.- Se llama Tuberculosis, es una enfermedad producida por una infección, es una bacteria que casi siempre afecta a los pulmones.  
Los síntomas son los mismos que tiene el Capitán Ukitake, tos, fiebre, sudores nocturnos, perdida de peso, dificultad respiratoria, dolor en el pecho, fatiga, tos con sangre o sea expectoración... -La pelirosa se quedo un momento pensativa mientras ojeaba los datos en unas hojas.- Lo único que no coincide es eso de que le cambiara el color de cabello debido a la enfermedad, así que eso me lleva a pensar que es una variación de la enfermedad que yo conozco como Tuberculosis donde sus pulmones ya están demasiado comprometidos, si no retiramos la bacteria, o sea la infección, de una buena vez ya no habrá nada que recuperar y su cuerpo no lo soportará.

-Unohana la escucho atenta sintiendo una esperanza al ver que la joven pelirosa tenía conocimiento sobre una enfermedad que si bien no era por completo igual parecía tener las mismas afecciones.- ¿Crees posible hacer algo?  
-Sakura se lo medito un poco antes de responder.- La hay, entre mis estudios aprendí a retirar veneno del cuerpo de las personas, si estudiara bien a fondo el caso podría preparar una técnica semejante pero apropiada para extirparle la bacteria y reconstruir el tejido del órgano dañado, el problema es que su enfermedad está demasiado avanzada y no sé que tanto pueda hacer ahora... en este momento le puedo ofrecer un 40% de 100%  
Si me da unos días, una semana tal vez, pueda trabajar en la técnica y subir el porcentaje de probabilidades de vida para el Capitán Ukitake.  
No le prometo nada, pero daré todo de mi eso seguro.

No tengo palabras para agradecer Sakura-Sama, en este momento de verdad eres la ultima opción que tenemos de salvarlo -Dijo la pelinegra tomando sus manos por sobre el escritorio.  
Por su parte Sakura negó sonriente.-  
No tiene nada que agradecer, de verdad me interesa ayudar y me gusta saber que puedo ser de ayuda. -La pelinegra conforme le devolvió la sonrisa.-  
Reuniré todo y mandaré luego lo que necesites a la mansión Kuchiki, Ukitake se quedara bajo estricta observación toda la semana y esperaremos a ver si tenemos suerte y consigues lo imposible.

-Tras las palabras de la pelinegra Sakura se puso de pie.- Muy bien, me regreso entonces y esperaré las cosas, empezare los estudios ni bien tenga el material en mano y la mantendré al tanto de los avances. -Realizando una venia en señal de respeto hacia la pelinegra se fue del lugar pensativa.  
Sabía que se había puesto una carga gigante sobre los hombros, pero si estaba en ella poder hacer aunque sea el intento de salvar al Capitán de su amiga lo haría.

* * *

Poco después se encontraba de camino a la mansión, a diferencia de como fue en esa ocasión caminaba, quería tomar un poco de aire antes de encerrarse en la biblioteca a estudiar libros de medicina. No había empezado y ya estaba estresada al saberse cargo de una vida.  
Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que dos personas se le acercaron hasta que las tuvo en frente.  
Una pelinaranja de larga cabellera y grandes atributos le sonreía alegre al igual que otra joven más baja de estatura con el cabello negro y corto, a las que reconoció como Rangiku Matsumoto del Décimo Escuadrón y Soi Fong del segundo.- Hola, Sakura-Sama le venimos a hacer una invitación, por favor venga con nosotras.

Oh, hola... -No pudo ni terminar de saludar cuando sin previo aviso ambas mujeres se apoderaron de uno de sus brazos y prácticamente la llevaron secuestrada a máxima velocidad a quien sabe donde.  
Fue poco después que se detuvieron en las puertas de un salón, donde al entrar con las chicas que aun la agarraban de los brazos pudo ver que la mayoría de las chicas shinigamis que conocía estaban allí presentes.- ¡Bienvenida a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis! -Dijo una alegre niña de un cabello rosa más chillón que el suyo, a la que reconocía por estar siempre con un grandote rarito.- Oh... -Sakura no sabía que decir, en ese momento la invitaron a tomar asiento en un cojín en el suelo frente a una mesa donde las demás chicas presentes tomaban té.

Sin que lo pidiera le sirvieron una taza de aquella bebida caliente y humeante así como unas galletas que según escucho había preparado Kushina como disculpa por no poder ir a esa reunión.  
Sabemos que aun no eres una Shinigami propiamente dicho, pero Rukia nos ha comentado que avanzas bien en el entrenamiento y que pronto pasaras a usar la zanpakuto, así qué... ¿Por qué esperar? -Comentaba una agradable Matsumoto, palabras a las que el resto asintieron sonrientes.- Queríamos darte la bienvenida y que sepas que siempre puedes recurrir a nosotras, incluso para los entrenamientos Haruno-Sama -Dijo una pequeña de cabello naranjo que creía estaba en el escuadrón de Rukia.-

Así es, yo te podría enseñar unos cuantos trucos a cambio de que me enseñes eso del chakra -Se ofreció la única capitana presente.-  
Tú dices eso porque seguro la quieres ir convenciendo de que se quede en tu escuadrón luego -La acuso una graciosa Matsumoto haciendo reír a más de una, incluso a Sakura que por no hacerles el asco se dispuso a tomar el té que le habían ofrecido.- No me parece un acuerdo descabellado, por mi cuando guste podemos entrenar juntas, estoy segura de que me sería muy útil y además he escuchado que eres una gran guerrera -Comento Sakura ahora probando una de las galletas que según habían comentado había hecho la madre de su mejor amigo.-

El tal caso yo quiero presenciar eso -Dijo una Nemu curiosa, lo que rara vez se podía apreciar.  
Eso si, debe de ser después de esta semana, me comprometí con la Capitana Unohana en estudiar el caso del Capitán Ukitake... -Ante la mención del peliblanco se pudo notar como las mujeres presentes bajaban su animo.-  
Él está muy delicado, últimamente más que de costumbre... -Declaro la pequeña pelinaranja que pertenecía al escuadrón del peliblanco.- ¿Ayudaras a que se recupere Sakura-Sama?  
-La pelirosa se sintió presionada por la mirada esperanzada de la shinigami de guantes blancos.- No dudes qué haré todo cuanto pueda por él ¿si?  
-Las chicas le sonrieron en señal de aliento y la joven pelinaranja asintió sintiéndose reconfortada.-

Bueno bueno cambiemos los ánimos -Se escucho decir a la más pequeña del grupo.- Saku Saku dinos ¿Qué se siente vivir con Byakushi? -Pregunto entonces la pequeña pelirosa causando interés en las presentes, lo cierto es que ellas se lo habían preguntado muchas veces en ese ultimo tiempo desde que escucharon que la pelirosa viviría en la mansión Kuchiki.-

¿Ah? -La pregunta había tomado desprevenida a Sakura que de pronto se sintió el punto de vista de todas allí.- Mmm... -Se mostró un poco pensativa antes de responder.- Digamos que es silencioso, ameno pero silencioso.  
Él habla lo justo y necesario pero es muy educado, por lo que trata siempre que puede de compartir las comidas con Rukia y conmigo -Comento aquello alzando sus hombros ligeramente, realmente no había gran cosa por decir, no tenía mucho trato con el después de su primer noche donde fue muy amable con ella... a su modo.-

Una vez Yoruichi-Sama me contó que cuando era joven el Capitán Kuchiki se parecía mucho a Ichigo -Comento Soi Fong para entendimiento de todas menos Sakura, que desconocía al tal Ichigo, mientas que de Yoruichi ya había escuchado hablar antes.- ¿Cómo Ichigo? -Cuestiono curiosa esperando alguien le explicara.-  
Es un amigo de Rukia y la sociedad de almas, es un humano que tiene las habilidades de Shinigami, fue todo un tema aceptarlo pero actualmente es un gran aliado -Explico Matsumoto ante los asentimientos del resto de shinigamis presentes.-

Ichigo es enérgico vivaz y aunque malhumorado y bobo es un chico alegre, fiel a quienes quiere y sus ideales -Decía Soi Fong admitiendo por primera vez que pensaba bien del pelinaranja- Y al parecer Kuchiki-Sama era de esa forma, hiperactivo y encantador siempre que no estuviera de malas pulgas jajajaja nada que ver al hombre frío y amargado que conocemos.

-La palabras de la pelinegra dejaron pensando a más de una, entre ellas a Sakura que se preguntaba lo mismo que el resto-  
Ver como su familia fue desapareciendo poco a poco lo marco... su madre, luego su padre, su abuelo y luego Hisana-Sama... la soledad marco su vida, supongo que ya llego a un punto que el temer volver a perder a un ser querido pudo más y se cerró al mundo... apenas hace poco tiempo que se le ve más amable con Rukia, pero Sakura si hubieras llegado un año y medio atrás... si este Kuchiki-Sama te parece frío el anterior te hubiera asustado

-De alguna forma le había causado dolor pensar que aquel hombre tan serio lo era de esa forma debido al miedo de perdida.  
Ella entendía un poco eso, ella había perdido a todos cuanto quería de un momento a otro y si era honesta más de una vez se había encontrado llorando por las noches antes de dormir porque los extrañaba demasiado, y no podía dejar de preguntarse que estarían haciendo, si se acordarían de ella.  
Se le vino a la mente a un joven pelinegro hiperactivo y alegre madurando a través del tiempo perdiendo a todo cuanto tuvo a su lado y forjando una especie de escudo que le impidiera sentir dolor.  
Entonces se le vinieron a la mente los ojos violáceos de Byakuya Kuchiki, eran dos pozos llenos de tristeza que él camuflaba con seriedad y arrogancia, haciendo creer al mundo que no necesitaba nada de nadie, cuando seguramente no habría persona en ese mundo con más necesidad de afecto que él, algo que ni todo el dinero del mundo y sus titulos de nobleza le podían dar.-

Tras esos pensamientos le costo mantener el hilo de la conversación que mantenían las chicas, que para ese entonces habían cambiado de tema y hablaban de lo atractivo que era el pelinegro y de un plan para tener fotos suyas sin ropa, planes que involucraban a Sakura y que por eso lograron recuperar su atención.-  
Esperen... ¡¿QUÉ?! -Cuestiono cuando escucho algo parecido a ''Sakura colarse ducha y camuflarse''-

* * *

¡Rukia! -Llamo a la pelinegra cuando rato más tarde logro escaparse de las shinigamis para por fin regresar a la mansión Kuchiki, encontrándose a la pelinegra que iba de salida.-  
Hola Sakura, te había dejado una nota en tu dormitorio pero que bueno que te veo.  
Hoy debemos cancelar el entrenamiento, sabes lo de mi Capitán... y bueno me quedaré esta noche con él en el hospital sé que lo entenderás, ademas de todas formas sé que estarás ocupada, Unohana me contó lo de tu investigación. -Sakura no llego ni a asentir cuando sintió como la pelinegra tomaba sus manos estrechándolas con suavidad.-

Gracias Sakura, nos das una esperanza y es más de lo que tendríamos si no estuvieras.  
-No pudo menos que sonreír a la joven shinigami.- Prometo hacer todo cuanto este en mis manos, si hay una forma de salvarle yo la encontraré -Sintiendo su seguridad reforzada ante la mirada esperanzada de la que era su mejor amiga en aquel mundo, decidió que salvaría a aquel hombre como diera a lugar.-

* * *

Mmm... -Byakuya se encontraba sentado solo en la cabecera de la mesa del comedor, a pesar de ser la hora de la cena ni su hermana ni la pelirosa se habían reunido con él dejandole comer solo.  
Haciendo venir a uno de los empleados este le comunico que Rukia estaba en el hospital haciendo compañía a su Capitán enfermo, y que por otro lado la joven pelirosa desde que llego esa tarde a la mansión no abandonaba la biblioteca más que para ir al baño.  
Disgustado ante la falta de etiqueta de la chica se dedico a comer solo esa noche para luego retirarse a su oficina nuevamente donde tenía papeleo por terminar de revisar.

Era tarde en la noche, finalmente había terminado con lo más urgente y se dirigía a su habitación cuando pasó frente a la biblioteca.  
Las puertas estaban abiertas y desde allí podía ver como sentada en una de las mesas la ojijade observaba un libro y sacaba apuntes completamente metida en lo que estaba estudiando.  
Preguntándose que tan importante era aquello que le hizo saltarse la cena siguió su camino decidido a dormir todo cuanto le fuera posible, aquel día fue uno de esos pesados y estaba exhausto.

Fue tarde en la madrugada que se despertó y levanto, encaminándose luego a su despacho; Byakuya Kuchiki tenia un placer culpable que nadie sabía y se trataba del chocolate blanco, siempre que podía se comía algún que otro chocolate, casi siempre mientras se ocupaba del papeleo de su Clan o en su oficina en el cuartel de la Sexta División, de alguna forma le hacía más llevadero el tener que trabajar tanto con cosas tan aburridas.

Dispuesto a comer al menos una o dos chocolatinas ya que se había despertado con ganas de comer algo dulce, se dirigió a su estudio donde las guardaba, lo que no esperaba era que al pasar por en frente de la biblioteca se encontrara a la pelirosa aún allí. Le veía frotar uno de sus ojos cansados para entonces seguir con su lectura.  
Ya para ese entonces la curiosidad del pelinegro había crecido a pasos agigantados.

El día anterior había llegado a pensar que tal vez no ceno con él porque le incomodaba el que no estuviera Rukia, después de todo cuando su hermana estaba presente ellas dialogaban y se reían, sin embargo en el desayuno del día anterior donde su hermana no había estado por lo sucedido con su Capitán, el desayuno a solas de ellos había sido muy silencioso, ameno, pero silencioso. Por lo mismo pensó que tal vez ella prefería cenar luego no estando su hermana, para no sentirse ignorada o incomoda con él.  
Ahora podía ver que realmente algo importante estaba manteniendo ocupada a la joven, que empezaba a sospechar no había siquiera parado para comer.

-Al llegar a su despacho saco de uno de los cajones del escritorio dos barritas de chocolate blanco y se encamino de regreso al dormitorio mientras comenzaba a comer la primera al desenvolver el dulce hasta la mitad.  
Pasando por un pasillo cercano a las cocinas escucho el ruido proveniente de la cafetera y a alguien moverse por la cocina, al parecer después de todo la joven pelirosa si se había dignado a despegarse de los libros un momento.  
Verifico su pensar cuando al pasar por frente a la biblioteca no la vio en su lugar de estudio, sin embargo allí estaban sus libros y carpetas.

Decidido a saciar su curiosidad mientras comía su chocolate, tras asegurarse que el pasillo estaba desierto se metió a la biblioteca; sin demoras observo lo que la pelirosa estaba leyendo y lejos de lo que esperaba se encontró con libros de medicina, algunos que reconoció no eran de su propia biblioteca, también habían carpetas a nombre de Jūshirō Ukitake.  
Con más curiosidad miro bien los papeles con cuidado de no desordenar nada, viendo que se trataba de una ficha medica del capitán peliblanco y el seguimiento medico que Unohana había hecho durante años.  
Entre unos apuntes había notado como la pelirosa parecía detallar un tratamiento, veía anotaciones tachadas y otras resaltadas, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue en el margen una nota que donde había un 40% tachado y debajo un 45% remarcado con un pequeño letrero con letra fina y delicada ''A mejorar''

La comprensión llego a él como un flechazo, la chica estaba ayudando a sanar al peliblanco.  
El día anterior había corrido la noticia de como aquel parecía estar en las ultimas ya que su salud había empeorado y no sabían como curar su extraña enfermedad.  
Pero tal vez si hubiera alguna forma y supo ella estaba decidida a ayudar...

* * *

Sakura regresaba a la biblioteca con una taza de café en la mano mientras engullía una galleta. Estaba cansada pero no tenía tiempo que perder, en horas solo había logrado mejorar un 5% la probabilidad de vida del Capitán Ukitake, si tuviera tiempo estaría bien pero le quedaba poco menos de una semana y con suerte, porque hora tras horas la salud del joven peliblanco empeoraba, la realidad era que la semana como limite de tiempo no era segura.

Tomando un sorbo de café para bajar la galleta, se sentó frente a la mesa que había ocupado de libros y carpetas para así seguir estudiando, cuando entonces se encontró con algo que la dejo sorprendida.-  
¿Y esto?... -Cuestiono extrañada.  
Sobre un libro que había dejado abierto justo en el centro había una chocolatina que tomo y observo sonriente. Ciertamente se le hacía extraño ya que no comprendía como había llegado a ese lugar.  
Además... ¿Cómo alguien allí podría saber que ella amaba el chocolate blanco?  
Sin dejar de sonreír abrió el envoltorio de la chocolatina dulce y se la comió con gusto, dejándose llevar por el sabroso gusto y el azúcar que la recargaba de energía.-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Una vez más gracias por leer mi historia y mil disculpas por las faltas que no he notado, deje escapar, o mi no perfecta ortografía me dejo en el paso.  
Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando me voy imaginando todo.  
Esperaré ansiosa sus puntos de vistas, me leen y a mi me gusta leerlos.  
Pero bueno, espero me cuenten que piensan que esta pasando, que esperan ver a futuro.

* * *

Sakura se metió en una buena, saber que una vida depende de sus conocimientos es una presión muy grande después de todo.  
Pero creo ninguno deseamos ver muerto a uno de nuestros capitanes favoritos, al menos está en mi top 5.  
Pero bueno ya veremos que pasa con eso.  
Por otro lado el cubito de hielo que todos amamos tiene una debilidad por el chocolate blanco... ¿Quién diría?  
Es como un Ricardito, algunos me entenderán ''Chocolate por fuera merengue de corazón''  
Hizo su aparición la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis.  
Es que no puede faltar, tendremos más de esta loca asociación más adelante lo prometo.

Creo que prácticamente solo hay una persona que me lee tras los capítulos y es por eso que jamas responden mis preguntas.  
Pucha con lo que me gusta interactuar con la gente que lee lo que escribo.  
Pero bueno no se pierden las esperanzas de que se despierte y sean menos fantasmitas.

* * *

 **La pregunta de este capitulo es:**

¿Cuál es su top 3 de Capitanes favoritos?

 _(Hablando de la serie, por lo tanto no cuentan Minato ni Jiraiya)_

El mío es: **1-** Toshiro **2-** Byakuya **3-** Ukitake

* * *

Me emociona ver como cada vez me lee más gente, me consta y lo que escriben saben que me refiero al gestionador de historias.  
Pero me haría más ilusión que me hablaran y compartieran sus opiniones.

Como siempre un agradecimiento a **ConstanzaReyeG.**  
Y en respuesta a lo que comentaste jajaja  
Eres la única que desde que me lee se ha tomado tiempo de ir comentando los capítulos, está de más decir que estoy agradecida y que obviamente siempre responderé lo que me tengas para decir.  
Espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo, te prometo apariciones de Itachi a futuro para tu disfrute.

 **Si tienes cuenta de invitado y comentas no olvides dar tu nombre para poder agradecer como se debe.**

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	7. Capítulo 7: Cuenta Regresiva

**TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR | (Time Forgets)**

Naruto y Bleach no me pertenecen.  
Todos demos gracias a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo por regalarnos dos mundos tan fantásticos.  
Por otro lado, esta historia es de mi autoría y la publicaré en Wattpad, Fanfiction y Fanfic ES.  
Si las ves en otro lado por favor avisa. NO al plagio.  
Si en un futuro alguien quiere traducir mi historia en otro idioma yo doy el permiso, siempre que se me pida y me den el crédito de autora.  
Inspirado en la obra de Yiruma ''Time Forgets'' que recomiendo escuchar mientras leen.  
Qué empiece la historia y por favor lean la nota que dejo al final.

¡Disfruten! 

* * *

**Especial dedicación a todos los que han esperado a que regresara, de verdad gracias.  
** (A lo último dejaré las respuestas a sus reviews) 

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Cuenta Regresiva**  
(Antes del capitulo voy a pedir que porfis _lean la nota que dejo al final luego_ , sé que cada vez somos más y me gustaría poder interactuar más con ustedes.  
Recuerden que sus comentarios son la recompensa de un escritor que se toma su tiempo y dedicación para traer lindas historias.  
Ahora si les dejo mis lectores, espero lo disfruten.)

...

-Perfilaban las cuatro y media de la tarde y una pelirosa se encontraba sentada bajo la sombras de un frondoso árbol en los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki.  
Tras varias reprimendas por parte del ama de lleves que preocupada por la salud de la pelirosa le había estado exigiendo salir a tomar aire, ella había tenido que trasladar su lugar de estudio durante las tardes, por lo que para nadie era raro verla por aquellas horas en aquel lugar rodeada de libros y pergaminos. 

En ese momento daba una mordida a una de esas chocolatinas que habían estado apareciendo cada día desde aquella primera vez en la biblioteca, mientras tachaba un 65% y anotaba encima un  
Con ese le quedaban poco menos de tres días para la intervención del Capitán Ukitake, con el paso del tiempo este había tenido leve mejoras ya que ella había ido en varias ocasiones a revisarlo, y de alguna forma practicar por arriba la técnica que estaba mejorando en pequeñas dosis, ya que no podía ir luego a ciegas sin tener una idea de que esperarse. 

Si bien le alentaba la buena respuesta le preocupaba mucho el no poder llegar nunca a un de efectividad en el tratamiento, ella había pedido ciertas cosas que necesitaba, plantas para hacer infusiones que en esa realidad no existían, que podrían y tratarían de conseguir yendo al mundo shinobi, algo que ella pidió personalmente y le negaron.  
Al parecer ahora por ser quien era tenían que protegerla de cosas que ella seguía sin comprender demasiado bien, pero al parecer la noticia de su existencia recorrió la sociedad de almas y fuera de esta, algo que consideraban peligroso ante lo sucedido en el pasado con su clan y los motivos para que aquello sucediera. 

No pudo retener un suspiro y luego la necesidad de tallarse los ojos cansada; surcos oscuros y notables adornaban sus ojos verdes apagados por el mismo agotamiento.  
En aquellos días apenas descansaba, incluso queriendo le costaba dormirse, su mente trabajaba al mil y solo el mayor agotamiento la hacía dormir un par de horas. 

Tratando de mantenerse positiva devoró el ultimo trozo de su chocolate blanco y guardo el fino envoltorio entre las hojas de uno de sus libros, donde habían los envoltorios de los chocolates de días pasados.  
No dejaba de preguntase quien estaba dejando aquellos dulces detalles para ella, pero a quienes había preguntado negaban la respuesta, ni Rukia supo decirle cuando le pregunto esa mañana si había sido ella para poder agradecerle. 

Si bien había tratado de ver quien era la misión había sido imposible, ya que el chocolate del día aparecía en cualquier lado, pero quedando en claro que era especialmente para ella.  
Ese ultimo estaba sobre un libro cuando regreso del baño minutos antes, el del día anterior había estado en la mesa de la biblioteca donde ella estudiaba en las mañanas y noches, incluso el anterior a ese había aparecido en la entrada de su habitación, para que lo viera justo al salir de esta. 

Sentía que esa persona la alentaba en silencio, le decía sin palabras que todo iba a salir bien, que su esfuerzo no sería en vano.  
Lo que seguro no sabía esa persona era que ahora cada mañana al despertar esperaba ansiosa encontrarse con aquel dulce motivador.  
En su locura curiosa llegó a pensar que tal vez Byakuya era el que le daba esos dulces, pero lo descarto enseguida cuando escucho a la cocinera hablar con el ama de llaves, la cual ya no sabía que hacer de postre para el pelinegro que odiaba los dulces, pero incluso... si eso no hubiera sido de esa forma... ¿Byakuya regalando dulces en secreto?  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -La pelirosa había sucumbido a una risa tonta que llamó la atención a cuanto jardinero había a la vuelta, haciendo que esta se apenara y sonrojara por su reacción torpe y desmedida.- 

¿Qué es tan divertido Sa ku ra...? -Por un momento se congelo su mundo, su corazón se sacudió violentamente en su pecho y tuvo que retener las lagrimas que habían estado a punto de escapar.  
Aquella voz... aquella forma de pronunciar su nombre... eran tan parecidos.- 

Itachi... -Dijo el nombre del chico algo sorprendida, recuperando en un segundo el control de sus emociones al verlo acercarse a ella por el jardín.  
Esta se iba a parar cuando él le hizo una seña para que se quedara donde estaba, siendo este entonces el que pasó a sentarse junto a ella.- 

Hola, Sakura... Lamento la interrupción pero queríamos saber como estabas, vengo de parte de mi capitán, así como del capitán Minato y Kushina.  
Ellos están ocupados así que me he ofrecido para venir a verte, si no te molesta -El joven pelinegro agrego lo ultimo ante la notoria cara de desconcierto de la pelirosa- Y permite que te lo diga, pero no te ves muy bien 

-Si Itachi se creía que con aquel comentario despectivo lograría romper el hielo... lo logró.  
Sakura río divertida acomodando sus cabellos en un gran moño sobre su cabeza para luego suspirar rendida.-  
Han sido días difíciles Itachi, gracias por venir a verme... yo sé que no he ido a verles como prometí pero todo esto se dio de pronto, pienso visitarlos cuando acabe. 

-El pelinegro asintió sonriente a lo dicho por la pelirosa alegre de verla más relajada ante su presencia.- Tranquila todos sabemos al estrés que estas sometida, por eso no hemos querido molestarte antes, de hecho no me quedaré mucho rato, solo quería que supieras que puedes contar con cualquiera de nosotros cuando lo necesites, mi misión es dejar en claro que no estas sola aquí Sakura, y que sabemos lo difícil del cambio y más en tu especiales circunstancias. 

-La ojijade no pudo menos que esbozar una gran sonrisa al escucharle, si bien se le hacía raro encontrarse allí con Itachi Uchiha hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, estaba claro que en aquel lugar era como si así fuera, que por loco que pareciera compartían una vida pasada en común y ellos se tenían uno a los otros. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, sobre él, su vida, el pasado... su presente allí... y sabía por como la miraba que él igualmente tenía mucho que hablar con ella, pero que ese no era el momento.  
Hablaron de forma amena unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Itachi decidió dejarla con sus cosas, ayudándola antes de irse a llevar todo nuevamente a la biblioteca. - 

* * *

-Un pelinegro salía de su despacho en la mansión sobando la parte trasera de su cuello tras pasar horas leyendo y firmando actas y permisos sobre diversos trabajos que debían hacerse en los terrenos de su clan, aquel donde vivía era el principal, pero la familia Kuchiki tenía propiedades por varias zonas de la sociedad de almas, incluso fuera del Sereitei, algo muy común entre las familias nobles. 

También se había ocupado de checar algunos papeles y documentos que habían llegado para su huésped, con la cual en una de las pocas veces que coincidieron en ese tiempo, le había permitido hacerse cargo dentro de lo que le era legalmente posible en lo que ella estaba ocupándose de la salud de uno de sus amigos de la infancia. 

No era algo de lo que muchos tuvieran conocimiento, pero él y Ukitake habían sido en el pasado buenos amigos, al menos hasta que él se alejó de todos los que alguna vez fueron cercanos para hacerse responsable de sus obligaciones para con el clan Kuchiki, algo que debía hacer a la perfección y que no le permitía distracciones fuera de su cargo como Capitán... solo una vez se permitió tener una vida fuera de sus obligaciones y no se permitiría volver a sentir que fallaba una vez más, se negaba a sentir ese desgarrador dolor de perdida, esa sensación de ser incapaz de algo. 

Callaba su preocupación por aquel hombre que en su momento fue muy importante en su vida, pero por otro lado estaba al pendiente de que la joven que tenía en las manos la vida de su antiguo amigo tuviera todo lo que fuera necesario para sus estudios. 

Fue el mismo Byakuya quien mando a Renji junto a una joven de su división que en el pasado fue un shinobi a buscar lo que la pelirosa necesitaba para la operación del peliblanco, y se convencía que era por lo mismo que había estado dando sus preciados dulces a la pelirosa día a día, animándola o eso esperaba. 

Nadie sabía que si bien no le gustaban los dulces tenía cierta fascinación por el chocolate blanco, dulce que no existía en la sociedad de almas, que conoció en su juventud en una misión en el mundo humano y del cual mandaba a traer en secreto especialmente para él, que lo atesoraba manteniendo escondida su reserva.  
Nadie podía saberlo... ¿Qué dirían de Byakuya Kuchiki si se enterarán de su secreto? sería el chisme de esas locas que se hacen llamar Shinigamis. 

Iba por un pasillo de camino a su dormitorio cuando se cruzo al que conocía como teniente de la octava división.  
Observo que el pelinegro al verlo detuvo su paso y realizo una leve venia como saludo.- 

Kuchiki-Sama... -Le escucho pronunciar para luego seguir con su camino y perderse en el pasillo. 

Fue poco después que un poco más adelante vio a Sakura salir de la biblioteca con una libreta en mano, que sin despegar los ojos de esta comenzó a caminar en su dirección hasta pecharse con él que por algún motivo que desconocía no se había apartado aún pudiendo haberlo hacerlo.  
Mmm... Oh, Kuchiki-Sama, lo lamento no le vi... -Se disculpo esta alzando su rostro hacia él que le sacaba al menos una cabeza y media. 

Llevaba un tiempo desde la ultima vez que la pudo ver de tan cerca y no pudo dejar de notar esas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, bastante preocupante ante aquel semblante pálido.- ¿Has almorzado? 

-Notó la clara sorpresa en la cara de la joven que luego pasó a negar con la cabeza.- ¿Piensas salvar una vida en ese estado? ¿No deberías ser un poco más responsable con la situación? No puedes atender a alguien así -Dicha aquellas palabras siguió con su camino, ignorando esa puntada de culpa por haber sido tan duro con la chica que dejaba mortificada detrás de si. 

Ciertamente no había querido ser así de grosero y frío, por el contrario deseaba hacer reaccionar a la chica de lo que se estaba haciendo para que se cuidara un poco, por ella y por Ukitake.  
No le importaba si con aquello ella en pensaba despreciarlo, si lograba su cometido valía la pena.- 

* * *

-Sakura entro cabizbaja a las cocinas donde pidió que le sirvieran el almuerzo; aquel encuentro con el pelinegro la había dejado con cierta impresión.  
Era muy cierto lo que él le dijo, no entendía como se había centrado tanto en el problema que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba generando otro peor. 

¿De que servía todo el estudio si llegaba el día y ella no estaba apta?  
Ella que era la única capacitada para hacerlo, había estado cometiendo un error que pudo haber sido fatal. Estaba sentida por los modos de aquel hombre, pero agradecía la hiciera ver y reaccionar a tiempo. 

Decidió tomarse un descanso, comería e iría directamente a su habitación, donde tomaría una buena y merecida siesta, al menos tres horas antes de retomar el estudio y luego dormir más horas de las que había estado durmiendo así tuviera que tomar algo para inducir el sueño, le urgía y necesitaba recuperar energía.- 

* * *

-No se le hizo nada difícil adivinar donde estaba cuando abrió sus ojos rato más tarde.  
Al irse a dormir la siesta no necesitó ningún tipo de ayuda, había caído en un profundo sueño ni bien su cabeza toco la almohada para despertar en aquel hermoso paramo florido, bajo el cerezo siempre en flor, aunque le llamó la atención que en ese lugar usualmente estaba soleado pero en esa ocasión estaba bajo la luz de una gran luna.- 

Sakura... -Sus ojos buscaron al ser que había pronunciado su nombre, este como siempre la recibió con una sonrisa que despedía calidez.- 

¡Hola! -Saludo esta poniéndose enseguida de pie, para entonces acercarse a él.- Es noche... -Dijo sonriente sin saber que tenía más a mano, si el mar de estrellas en el cielo o el mar de flores bajo sus pies.- 

Lo es... -Respondió este, de una forma que a ella le hizo pensar que le alegraba especialmente la novedad.- ¿Es por algo en especial? -Cuestiono curiosa, a lo que él asintió, mirándola luego de reojo, ya que había estado mirando la luna.- 

Significa que tú y yo estamos cada vez más cerca... Sakura... -Esta lo miró aun más curiosa.- Confía en ti, en tu poder y habilidad -Le pido sin mas para entonces volver a hablar interrumpiéndola, antes de que ella lo hiciera.- Esta noche enfócate en lo que puedes, no en lo que no puedes hacer... pronto sabrás como me llamo Sakura... y seremos uno contra el mundo siempre -Tras decir aquello estiro una de sus blancas manos hacia ella que quiso tomarla sin poder hacerlo, notó entonces que una especie de fuerza la alejaba de él sin lastimarla pero firme en su propósito.- 

¡Espera! Dime tu nombre... ¡Dímelo! -Pidió enérgica viendo como la figura alta y mística de aquel peliblanco alado se alejaba de ella, le veía sonriente e inmóvil, a excepción de sus ropajes y larga cabellera que se movían con la brisa que ella sentía cada vez menos. 

Lo ultimo que apreció del joven fue como este movía sus labios, pero ella no fue capaz de escucharle.- 

* * *

¡SAKURA! -Su nombre en un alarido la termino de traer a la realidad, su habitación en penumbras donde solo se veía gracias a la natural luz de la luna entrando por el gran ventanal que daba al balcón. 

Su mente activo todas las alarmas cuando notó que era una Rukia bañada en lagrimas la que la había despertado- Rukia, qué... -No pudo terminar de preguntar cuando esta le dijo que pasaba.- 

Por favor Sakura tienes que salvarlo, salva a mi Capitán, él.. él está muriendo. 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Tarde pero aquí estamos jajaja  
Una vez más mil gracias por leerme y motivarme a seguir con la historia.  
Espero no decepcionarlos y seguir brindándoles algo de su interés.

Pueden quedarse tranquilos que actualizaré en breve, trataré de traer uno o dos capítulos por semana, dependiendo del impacto y mi tiempo, ya que estaba pensando en otros dos proyectos, hablare con ustedes acerca de esto ya que me encantaría saber su opinión.  
...

Como verán habrá más interacción de parte de los ex s shinobis con Sakura, va a ser todo un tema que ella interactúe con toda la gama de personajes que quiero se relacionen con ella, pero me las arreglaré para que sea como quiero y satisfacer a todo el público.

...

Me gustaría opinen sobre el capítulo, lo que sospechan que pasará y se vendrá a futuro.  
Siempre estaré bien predispuesta a responderles todo.

 **No olviden seguirme y estar al tanto de las notas que haré especialmente para hablar con ustedes.**

...

 **La pregunta de este capitulo es:**

¿Cuál es tú placer culpable?

Byakuya y sus chocolates es un gran ejemplo jajaja

...

 **Tushidotoka:** Como verás he decidido seguir la historia, espero y sea de tu agrado.  
 **DaixulaRaven:** Gracias por leerme y espero te guste la continuación, tarde pero segura jajajaja  
 **Natalia:** Me hace feliz que te guste, espero y disfrutes este nuevo capítulo.  
 **Alexiz Tutsi:** Ojala este también te guste, lamento mucho la demora.  
 **ConstanzaReyesG:** ¿Mayuri? ¿De verdad? jajajajajajaja dios que random jajajajaja  
Respetable de todas formas jajajajaja  
Lamento la demora bonita, espero y disfrutes mucho el capitulo que se has esperado.  
Sobre mi fic, la verdad es que me tomo el tiempo para sacar mis apuntes sobre ambas series, investigo cosas y detalles cosa de hacer mi historia lo más realista dentro de lo posible jajajaja busco la coherencia en lo que se refiere a lo que puede o no pasar con los datos conocidos y dado por los fans que vieron al serie y leyeron el manga al completo más de una vez.  
Ya que preguntaste al respecto, yo no he terminado de momento ni la serie ni el anime,por lo que me toca tomarme muy enserio lo de investigar.

* * *

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Capítulo 8: Bajo Presión

**TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR | (Time Forgets)**

Naruto y Bleach no me pertenecen.  
Todos demos gracias a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo por regalarnos dos mundos tan fantásticos.  
Por otro lado, esta historia es de mi autoría y la publicaré en Wattpad, Fanfiction y Fanfic ES.  
Si las ves en otro lado por favor avisa. NO al plagio.  
Si en un futuro alguien quiere traducir mi historia en otro idioma yo doy el permiso, siempre que se me pida y me den el crédito de autora.  
Inspirado en la obra de Yiruma ''Time Forgets'' que recomiendo escuchar mientras leen.  
Qué empiece la historia y por favor lean la nota que dejo al final.

¡Disfruten!

...

 **Capitulo 8: Bajo Presión**

-Sakura vestida únicamente con su pijama blanco corría descalza por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que la llevaban a la primer planta de la mansión Kuchiki seguida muy de cerca por una llorosa Rukia; bajó las escaleras con apuro pero sin tropezar encontrándose una vez abajo con el pelinegro que en ese momento salía de su despacho y las observaba sin entender que estaba pasando.

Si Sakura lo vio no mostró señal de ello ya que paso a su lado y siguió de largo sin mirarle siquiera, por otro lado Byakuya detuvo a su hermana tomándola del brazo cuando esta pasaba igualmente junto a él.

A la distancia había notado las lagrimas que surcaban las mejillas de la pelinegra, así como la expresión de angustia en el rostro de la pelirosa, por lo que no debía ser adivino para saber que algo muy malo estaba pasando, y se hacía a la idea de que podía ser.-

Rukia... -No tuvo que decir más para que la chica le contara con gran angustia lo que estaba pasando; Ukitake había sufrido un ataque muy fuerte y si no era atendido en ese momento no vería un nuevo amanecer.

Rukia no termino de explicar la situación a su hermano mayor cuando este la dejo saliendo tras la pelirosa aplicando la velocidad del Shunpo.-

...

-Sakura corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, poco atrás había tenido que rasgar la falda de su pijama hasta que esta le llegara por encima de sus rodillas unos cuantos centímetros, no le importaba ir apenas decentemente cubierta por una tela fina que podría llegar a traslucir más de lo necesario dependiendo de la luz, no era tiempo de pensar en que estaba frío y que era impropio estar así fuera de su habitación, en ese momento su mente estaba en lo que tenía que hacer una vez llegara al hospital, no quería siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de no llegar a tiempo, la sola idea la mortificaba demasiado.

No tuvo siquiera tiempo de entender que estaba pasando, de como o qué... solo supo que de un segundo a otro estaba en brazos de nada más ni nada menos que Byakuya Kuchiki yendo a una velocidad tan grande que solo atino a tomar a este del cuello y esconder el rostro en el hueco que unía el cuello y hombro masculino, sintiendo a su vez como este pasaba a sujetarla con firmeza, apretándola contra su cuerpo que supo en ese momento firme y fuerte.-

...

-Gracias a la velocidad que la técnica le concedía logro llevar a Sakura en tiempo record al hospital, donde la bajo en la puerta.

Ambos compartieron apenas una intensa mirada con un claro significado de agradecimiento y apoyo, fue breve, apenas una fracción de segundo y luego la vio correr dentro del edificio perdiéndose entre los Shinigamis que la observaban con expresiones de alivio congoja y extrañeza a su vez, pues para ninguno pasaba desapercibido su aspecto a pesar de las tensas circunstancias.

Byakuya no se la pensó dos veces e ingreso al hospital llegando enseguida donde tenían al peliblanco, fuera de la habitación había un gran numero de personas, amigos y Shinigamis de la división del querido capitán observando lo que sucedía a través de un gran ventanal de vidrio.

Pudo ver a Sakura dando indicaciones de forma autoritaria, si esta tenía miedo claramente en ese momento ya no se notaba, pero él si lo había visto en sus ojos verdes en esa breve mirada que compartieron apenas unos minutos atrás.

Ella ahora estaba en lo suyo, estaba trabajando y no pudo más que sentir una creciente admiración por esa mujer de apariencia frágil pero fuerte y dedicada.-

...

¡Tú! sujétalo de los brazos ¡Y tú de las piernas! -Ordenaba Sakura a un chico pelinegro y a otro pelirrojo respectivamente, los cuales inmediatamente hicieron lo que esta pedía sin rechistar.- En este momento está inconsciente pero el procedimiento es doloroso no duden que va a despertar y pondrá resistencia, hará lo que pueda para tratar de detenerme, pero debemos evitar que lo haga porque una vez inicie no puedo parar de extraer la bacteria, esta hasta le momento no se ha sentido atacada, pero cuando la empiece a retirar tratara de defenderse, hasta las bacterias pueden tener su propia defensa y no he logrado encontrar como combatir esa defensa; la única posibilidad que encuentro y ni siquiera es del todo segura, es no parar hasta extirparle todo de una sola vez, si le doy la mínima posibilidad de defenderse o mutar no vivirá -Si bien Sakura le había estado explicando aquello a la Capitana Unohana que se encontraba allí presente en la espera de prestar cualquier ayuda que la pelirosa pudiera necesitar, no hubo persona allí presente que no se preocupara.

Sakura estaba aterrada, esa era la palabra que describía sus emociones en ese momento, pero no permitía que ese estado de miedo la paralizara, era ver el pálido rostro del peliblanco con esas manchas de sangre en los labios en clara señal de que antes de perder la conciencia había estado vomitando sangre, sangre que había manchado sabanas y la pechera de la pijama de hospital que habían abierto dejando el torso masculino al desnudo para el tratamiento, como para animarse a dar lo mejor de ella para salvarlo, por que ella era Sakura Haruno, la aprendiz de la Quinta Hokage, la mejor medico ninja de la historia y haría honor a su maestra, salvaría a ese hombre.-

Aquí tienes lo que nos pediste Sakura -Escucho decir a Hanataro que llegaba junto con otros dos chicos pertenecientes a la cuarta división.

Hanataro llevaba con él un tubo de cristal con una especie de poción en gel de color turquesa, mientras que otro de los chicos llevaba un gran recipiente con agua tibia y el tercero toallas.- Muy bien... muy bien... -Murmuro para entonces mirar a Unohana, la cual asintió y le dedico una leve sonrisa en la que le dijo todo, depositando en ella la vida de su amigo postrado en aquella camilla debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Todos los presentes y los que estaban por fuera, como Rukia que era abrazada por su amiga Momo vieron con asombro como la pelirosa tras respirar y exhalar de forma profunda paso a concentrar un poder que para la mayoría allí era desconocido, solo vieron como la diestra de la joven se iluminaba en lo que parecía una fina cuchilla de luz rosa, para entonces hundir esta sin cortar al menos de forma superficial el pecho del peliblanco, el cual de golpe abrió los ojos y exhalo un alarido que sobresalto a cuanto lo escucho.

Sakura trato de mantener todo el autocontrol en sus emociones al usar el bisturí de chakra para poder abrir camino entre los órganos del joven capitán sin perjudicarle; una vez logro llegar a la zona afectada se encontró que esta estaba mucho peor que en chequeos previos, por algún motivo que desconocía el proceso de propagación se había acelerado.

Una vez entendido el grado de complejidad sacó el bisturí de chakra del cuerpo del peliblanco que se sacudía dando trabajo a los jóvenes que lo sostenían, que ahora eran ayudados por dos más siendo una persona por cada extremidad.

Tomando el recipiente que tenía Hanataro deposito un poco de este en el recipiente con agua que le habían llevado y el resto se lo untó al paciente en el pecho, entonces posiciono ambas manos en el pecho masculino y comenzó a despedir su chakra curativo.

En el pasado había utilizado una técnica muy semejante con el hermano del Kazekage cuando a aquel lo habían envenenado; este caso era parecido pero mucho más complejo ya que no tenia todo lo que necesitaba para el tratamiento, agradecía haber hecho aquella pócima día antes por si no daban con la planta que ella había pedido, lo cual termino pasando finalmente.

La prevención de aquel día era la oportunidad que tenían ahora de salvarle la vida.

Tal como aquella vez uso su manejo y control del chakra para localizar y extirpar de a porciones en este caso la bacteria que había estado consumiendo los pulmones de Ukitake hasta que estos casi colapsaran por completo esa noche.

Como aquella vez apartó las manos del cuerpo ajeno en lo que ahora se veía como una gran burbuja que en su interior tenía una especie de masa liquida negra que paso a dejar dentro del recipiente de agua para luego repetir la técnica una y otra vez ante los rostros conmocionados de todos los presentes que no estaban pudiendo creer lo que veían.-

...

-Byakuya no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían; si bien él tenía conocimiento de lo que era un Shinobi debido a que su División tenía como jurisdicción ese mismo mundo, le costaba creer que hubiera un poder medico como aquel.

No le basto más que hacer una mirada panorámica para ver su sorpresa reflejada en los rostros de los presentes que no quitaban la vista de la chica de rosados cabellos, que no dejaba de quitar de dentro del cuerpo del peliblanco aquello que parecía ser lo que tan enfermo lo había tenido casi toda su vida.

La única señal de que lo que ella hacía no era tan simple como se veía en primer instancia, era ver como Ulitake se contorsionaba del dolor y el sudor perlante en la frente femenina, el cual ahora pasaba a ser secado con unas toallas por el muchacho que ya había tenido ocasión de ver en el pasado y que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Hana no se que cuantos, amigo de su hermana.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la joven había empezado con aquel tratamiento pero para aquel entonces habían llegado unas cuantas personas más, la noticia había recorrido los cuarteles y allí se presentaron todos los capitanes y tenientes, que despejaron el pasillo dejando solo a los que estaban ayudando dentro de la sala a Sakura y a los nombrados capitanes y tenientes, el reto debería esperar en la sala de esperas. -

...

-Cuando por fin Sakura termino de quitar del cuerpo hasta el ultimo rasgo de la bacteria se sintió desfallecer, fue el propio Hanataro que la tomo de los hombros para mantenerla en su orbita.

Ukitake en algún momento había vuelto a quedar inconsciente pero en ese momento la expresión de su rostro era de total alivio e incluso había recuperado algo de color en su facciones.

Sakura alzo su mirada y observo de forma panorámica a los presentes, incluso los que estaban fuera a través del ventanal.

Los vio a todos y cada uno tensos y expectantes, deteniéndose un poco más al encontrar al pelinegro con el que vivía, sin dejar de ver a este dio un prolongados suspiro.-

Va a sobrevivir, logre quitarle todo y recuperar sus órganos afectados... me temo deberá pasar un buen tiempo aquí y bajo chequeo medico para ver como evoluciona, pero está fuera de peligro y dudo vuelva a estarlo.

-Casi que se pudo sentir un suspiro generalizado ante las palabras de la pelirosa, la cual paso a mirar al peliblanco que respiraba tranquilo en su inconciencia.-

...

-Poco más tarde Sakura salía hacia uno de los jardines del hospital, era noche aún ya que estaba oscuro, pero no tenía idea de que horas serían.

Tras la noticia de que el peliblanco se había salvado había pasado a recibir felicitaciones de todo cuanto se cruzara, tuvo que inventarse que iba al baño para que la dejaran sola un momento y no la siguieran acosando con pregunta y palabras de felicitación.

No era que le molestara en sí, y entendía la emoción y agradecimiento de la gente hacia ella... pero no se estaba sintiendo bien, ahora que todo había terminado sus emociones se le venían encima, así como el estrés y el cansancio acumulado en días.

Tratando de no ser vista se escapo de los interiores del hospital y se fue a un jardín.

Fue hasta la parte más alejada de este y se quedo parada bajo un árbol un momento mirando el cielo nocturno, tan bonito y calmo, tan lleno de estrellas... ¿Cómo podía ser una noche tan calma cuando ella había estado sometida a una presión tan grande?

Exhausta se dejó caer de rodillas y descanso ambas manos en sus piernas, agachando la cabeza y observando un punto fijo en el césped, aferrándose con fuerza de la destratada falda de su pijama que ahora estaba un poco salpicada de sangre ajena, sangre que el peliblanco había tosido de forma abrupta cuando en un momento culmine del tratamiento estuvo a punto de perder la vida.-

Oye... ¿Te encuentras bien? -Aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas de una mano que se había posicionado en uno de sus hombros.

Estaba tan ida en sus emociones que en ningún momento sintió que alguien se le acercaba hasta que le tuvo al lado.

Alzando su rostro hacia la persona que le habló, se encontró con un par de ojos turquesas que la miraban fijamente, vio en ellos un atisbo de preocupación ya que ella no le respondía.

El joven peliblanco de ojos como el cielo y piel morena le mantuvo la mirada hasta que ella no pudo más. En cuestión de segundos sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y aferrándose al chico se largo a llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sakura lloró, se permitió largar cada segundo de estrés que había estado padeciendo esa noche, lloró sin reparo, lloró de miedo, de cansancio de estrés de frustración.  
Lloró porque extrañaba su antigua vida, porque deseaba volver a ver a sus padres y a sus amigos con toda el alma, lloró porque no sabía que sería de ella y su vida, lloró porque esa noche tuvo mucho miedo, porque todos esperaban que ella lo hiciera bien y salvara la vida de aquel hombre.

Lloro por que lo hizo, porque a pesar de que en un momento sintió que se le escapaba la vida del peliblanco, logro mantenerlo con vida, logro curarlo a pesar de todo, lloro de satisfacción de tranquilidad... ella simplemente lloro en los brazos de aquel desconocido, que sin entender nada la estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos hasta que ya no habían mas lagrimas, y que se quedo igualmente así con ella.-

...

Toshiro Hitsugaya iba de camino a la cafetería por un poco de café, aquella noche se había hecho eterna así que pensaba ir por uno para él y a ordenar que llevaran café para todos antes de que empezaran a retirarse del lugar, aunque no pareciera que fuera a pasar pronto.

Fue entonces que pasando por uno de los jardines que conectaba una parte del hospital con otra, que vio a lo lejos a la pelirosa de espaldas a él.

Pensaba seguir de largo y dejarla en lo que pensó era un momento personal, hasta que la vio caer de rodillas, no pudo no preocuparse puesto que la joven había estado usando su energía por horas en la sala de emergencias, tal vez se estuviera sintiendo mal y se acerco dispuesto a ayudarla, pero para nada se esperaba el panorama que se encontró.

No pudo menos que sentirse incomodo cuando esta sin previo aviso se sujeto a él vuelta en un mar de lagrimas, pero el estado de conmoción y vulnerabilidad de la joven despertó en él un sentido de protección que lo impuso a rodear el delicado cuerpo ajeno entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra el con firmeza, buscando que ella encontrara en él el apoyo emocional que ella estaba necesitando.

Era por completo impropio de él, pero no pudo pensar en eso en ese momento.-

...

-Fue un rato después que Sakura logro calmarse y dejar de llorar, hipando avergonzada para con el chico que la vio en ese estado y que la había estado conteniendo, se mantuvo un momento más en aquella posición, hasta que tuvo el valor suficiente para apartarse de él rompiendo con el abrazo que habían estado compartiendo y así con los ojos hinchados mirarle a la cara realmente muy avergonzada.- Yo... lo siento -Murmuro luciendo sus mejillas pálidas ahora sonrosadas.-

Tranquila... ¿Ya te siente mejor? -Recibió como respuesta de parte del atractivo joven que ahora le tendía un pañuelo que de alguna forma era del mismo color de sus ojos, turquesa.

Ella acepto el pañuelo que uso para secarse cualquier rastro de lagrima que hubiera quedado en su rostro y luego sonarse la nariz de una forma que al peliblanco se le hizo tierna.-

Lo hiciste bien -Toshiro no era muy a fin a decir lo que sentía o pensaba a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, pero sentía que en ese momento ella necesitaba saber que estaba bien que todo estaba bien y volver tal vez a su estabilidad emocional.-

Gracias... -Murmuro Sakura esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, ciertamente se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor, aunque si por demás cansada.-

¡SAKURA! -Ella vio como el chico asentía a su palabra y a continuación ambos miraron hacia la voz que la había llamado.

Rukia corría por el jardín hacia ellos seguida por Byakuya que caminaba tomándose su tiempo, la primera extrañada por encontrar al peliblanco allí, y si al hermano de la pelinegra le daba curiosidad esta no se notaba.-

Sakura, te buscamos por todos lados, yo voy a quedarme a pasar la noche con mi capitán, pero tu debes de estar muy cansada, mi hermano mayor te llevara a descansar a la casa si te parece bien -Dijo la pelinegra al llegar a su lado-

Yo me retiro entonces, nos veremos en otra ocasión Haruno-Sama -Dijo el peliblanco realizando una leve venia en señal de despedida para entonces dirigirse al interior del edificio, dejando a Sakura que apenas se ponía de pie. sin tiempo para despedirse de él.

Sakura vio las preguntas pintadas en el rostro de la pelinegra pero se alegro de que las contuviera al menos por esa noche.-  
Yo igual me voy Sakura, hablemos bien mañana -Tras decir aquello tomo las manos de la pelirosa.- Y se que ya te lo he dicho... pero gracias, de verdad gracias por salvar a mi Capitán -Rukia no dio tiempo a que le pudiera responder ya que dicha aquellas palabras le abrazo con fuerza y a continuación corrió hacia el interior del hospital dejando a Byakuya solo con la pelirosa.-

...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

...

 **Nota de la autora:  
** Creo que trate de trasmitir la ansiedad y la tensión del momento lo mejor posible jajaja

Espero les haya gustado y que esperen con ganas el próximo capitulo, ya superado el mal de Ukitake todo volverá a la ''normalidad'' en la nueva vida de Sakura, retomara su entrenamiento y deberá tomar una prueba para hacerse valer como futura Shinigami en potencia

¿Cómo creen que le irá?

¿Sabremos más de su familia y lo que he trae el peso de ser la única Haruno con vida?

¿No se les hizo tierno Toshiro? jajaja

...

 **Smek:**  
Aww muchas gracias, espero y te haya gustado este capítulo. ****

**ConstanzaReyesG:  
** Jajajaja gracias por seguir allí, espero te haya gustado y tranquila que estoy bien dispuesta a terminarlo. **  
**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Punto de vista

**TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR | (Time Forgets)  
**  
Naruto y Bleach no me pertenecen.  
Todos demos gracias a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo por regalarnos dos mundos tan fantásticos.  
Por otro lado, esta historia es de mi autoría y la publicaré en Wattpad, Fanfiction y Fanfic ES.

Si las ves en otro lado por favor avisa. NO al plagio.  
Si en un futuro alguien quiere traducir mi historia en otro idioma yo doy el permiso, siempre que se me pida y me den el crédito de autora.

Qué empiece la historia y por favor lean la nota que dejo al final.  
¡Disfruten!

 **''LEER POR FAVOR TODO LO QUE DEJO AL FINAL''**

 **Capítulo 9: Punto de vista**

-Un joven peliblanco se encontraba en la oficina del cuartel general leyendo y firmando unas autorizaciones de salida para algunos miembros de su división.

Al igual que él, la gran mayoría provenían de familias que estaban por fuera del Seireitei y necesitaban permisos del capitán para poder salir ya sea de paso o pasar con sus familias unos días; únicamente los tenientes podían tomarse ciertas libertades sin tener que pasar obligatoriamente por el capitán, siempre que no se hiciera un uso abusivo de estas y no se tratara de algo de vital importancia.

Hasta hacía un rato había estado por allí su alocada teniente, le había logrado crispar tanto los nervios con sus tonterías que le había tenido que buscar algo que hacer, por lo que en ese momento estaba entregando personalmente los permisos que él ya había firmado el día anterior.

No era un secreto que tenía un aprecio muy grande por esa loca mujer, pero a veces realmente necesitaba un descanso de ella y sabía que nada la tenía más lejos que ponerla a trabajar, por lo que contaba que tras terminar con lo que le pido se perdería por ahí un buen rato.

Fue poco más tarde que escucho que llamaban a la puerta, ciertamente no era Matsumoto, esa mujer había nacido sin saber que era una puerta y como llamar antes de pasar, por lo que sin despegar los ojos de sus pergaminos dio permiso para quien sea que fuere entrara.-

Adelante... -Escucho la puerta corrediza abrirse a un lado y unos pasos lentos acercándose a su escritorio, acompañado de algo que si llamó poderosamente su atención; una voz femenina que había escuchado muy recientemente.- Emm... Hitsugaya-San...

Interesado ahora si en la visita levanto la mirada y una vez más verde y turquesa se volvieron a encontrar.

La miro en silencio con curiosidad por un breve momento hasta que esta se dispuso a sacar algo de entre sus ropas, siendo esto un pañuelo que el reconoció de inmediato.

La joven pelirosa le tendió lo que el reconocía como el pañuelo que le había prestado un par de noches atrás, cuando ambos se conocieron, o más bien hablaron por primera vez.-

Muchas gracias, lamento no haber pasado antes pero me tuvieron ocupada -La escucho decir para entonces esta reír a la vez que con una de sus manos rascaba su nuca.-

Tranquila, no era necesario que me lo devolvieras, pero agradezco te tomaras el tiempo de venir -Dijo aquello tomando el pañuelo turquesa de hilo que ella le tendía-

En realidad también quería verte.. -Ante esas palabras por parte de la chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, lo cual seguro expreso en su cara de alguna forma ya que enseguida notó como la chica se apenaba por sus propias palabras.-

Ah, es que veras, lo de esa vez... yo, bueno deseaba agradecerte en persona el que te quedaras conmigo... Amm... -La chica había tomado por completo la tonalidad de un tomate, de alguna forma no pudo evitar reír, a lo que ella le miro ahora entre extrañada y posiblemente ofendida.-

No tienes que agradecer Haruno-Sama, lo que importa es que estas mejor ya, o eso espero -Esta vez la chica asintió sonriente a sus palabras-

Lo estoy, de verdad gracias -La pelirosa realizo una leve venia para entonces disponerse a acercarse a la puerta de salida- Le dejaré trabajar Capitán, si en algún momento le puedo ayudar en algo no dude en contar conmi...-No pudo terminar lo que decía cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió de un golpe apareciendo una rubia de grandes atributos toda alborotada.-

¡AQUÍ ESTOY! -Exclamo la exuberante mujer ajena a todo a su alrededor.

El peliblanco vio casi en cámara lenta como la pelirosa que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar se daba de cara con los grandes atributos de la teniente y rebotaba de forma de por demás graciosa e insólita cayendo sentada.

Matsumoto observo entre curiosa y extrañada a la joven ojiverde que se encontraba en el suelo frente a esta.

Observo luego como su capitán abandonaba su lugar tras del escritorio y se acercaba a esta que ahora parecía muy avergonzada y la ayudaba a levantarse.-

Oh... ¿me perdí de algo? -Cuestiono parpadeando de forma exagerada observando a uno y otro, siendo por completo inconsciente de lo que sucedió por su causa.-

¡Matsumoto! ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a lo loco y sin llamar a las puertas? sabes qué... -Reclamo molesto y exasperado el peliblanco una vez Sakura estuvo de pie a su lado.-

¡HOLA SAKURA! -Exclamo la rubia entonces interrumpiendo e ignorando la reprimenda de su capitán con lo primero que encontró a la mano, siendo Sakura su medio para no escuchar un largo sermón que sabía se le venía encima.- Ahora que te veo ¿No quieres acompañarme a tomar algo? -Si bien esta le había preguntado no espero respuesta alguna.

Tomando a la joven de un brazo se la llevo con ella, siendo una mirada de auxilio de su parte lo ultimo que vio el peliblanco de ella antes de que la rubia le cerrara la puerta en la cara llevandosela.

Dando un largo suspiro Toshiro regreso a su lugar tras el escritorio y observo por un momento el pañuelo que la chica le había dejado, para entonces tomar este y acercarlo a su nariz... como lo supuso, un agradable y embriagador perfume femenino se desprendía del fino hilo, el mismo que ella desprendía aquella noche que la tuvo en brazos.-

...

-Un pelinegro caminaba tranquilo por las calles del cuartel general de la decima división, aquel día no había mucho trabajo, estaba todo bastante tranquilo por aquellas épocas en la zona que le pertenecía a su división, por lo que los días eran aburridos y se ocupaba de cosas básicas solo por hacer algo y escapar de las locuras de su pervertido y alocado capitán.

En ese momento solo debía hacerle llegar al pequeño capitán de hielo unos documentos que le mandaba Jiraiya.

Ambas divisiones habían trabajado en conjunto hacía unos días por lo que debían comparar testimonios de sus shinigamis para asegurarse que todo quedara bien archivado.

Daba la vuelta por una esquina cuando se encontró a la exuberante Matsumoto casi arrastrando a una pelirosa con cara de circunstancia.

Al verle la rubia sin soltar a la pelirosa se acerco rápidamente a éste y le rodeo los hombros con uno de sus brazos acercándolo por demás a ella, de una forma un tanto innecesaria a su parecer.-

¡HOLA ITACHIII! -Lo saludo la rubia-

Matsumoto... Sakura... -Saludo medio forzando una sonrisa ante la incomodidad de tener los atributos ajenos tan cercanos, tratando de que no se le fueran los ojos, aunque solo kami sabía lo que costaba.

Era educado, jamás le faltaría el respeto a una chica pero era hombre y Rangiku Matsumoto no pasaba desapercibida nunca.-¿Vendrás a tomar unas copas con nosotras Itachi? -Preguntó la rubia, a lo que él miro a la ojijade que resignada alzo ambos hombros para luego dejarlos caer.-

Me encantaría, de verdad que si, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer -Mintió el pelinegro moviendo los pergaminos que llevaba para que ella los viera y le creyera.- Pero ya que te veo espero me ayudes ¿Puedes? -Pregunto separándose de la rubia a la vez que hablaba.- Estos pergaminos son para tu capitán, debo hacérselos llegar pero sé que si te los encargo a ti no habrá problema -Pudo ver cierta desgana y duda de parte de la rubia por lo que no le dio tiempo de desistir.-

¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! Eres genial Matsumoto ¡Muchas gracias! -Dijo con una exagerada efusividad no propia de un Uchiha, para luego tomar a Sakura de una mano y llevarla con él.- Qué bueno que te veo Sakura, justo Jiraiya me había mandado a buscarte porque necesitaba hablar contigo... -Fue lo ultimo que escucho la rubia antes de que los ex shinobis desaparecieran de su vista.-

-Ya habían perdido de vista a la rubia cuando Itachi se dio cuenta que seguía sosteniendo la mano de una estupefacta pelirosa, a la que paso a soltar entonces.-

,Solo hay que saber llevarla -Dijo el pelinegro ante la silenciosa pregunta de la menor que entonces se largo a reír divertida.- ¿Y que necesitaba Jiraiya de mi? -Cuestiono Sakura entre risas y agradecida por la ayuda del chico.-

Nada, eso me lo invente, no te vi muy interesada en ir a beber luego con Matsumoto -Respondió el pelinegro entonces, a lo que la pelirosa río nuevamente y bromeo con el tema.- ¡MI HEROE! -Exclamo muerta de risa ya a las afueras de la decima división.

Siguieron caminando juntos sin rumbo fijo hasta que sin hablarlo se pusieron de acuerdo para sentarse en la banca de un pequeño parque, justo debajo de la sobra de un gran y frondoso árbol.-

De verdad gracias por salvarme jajaja  
Ella me agrada mucho la verdad, pero me da demasiada añoranza, me recuerda mucho a mi maestra -La escucho decir con un tono de voz que inicio divertido, para concluir un tanto apagado.-

Ah si, algo me había llegado de la loca fama de la quinta -Murmuro el Uchiha alzando su mirada al cielo para no incomodar al chica con su mirada atenta cuando esta estaba alicaída.-

Entiendo que extrañas mucho tu vida en Konoha Sakura... pero piensa que ya volverás a verlos algún día, que las cosas se dan como se dan por algo y que uno debe aprender a vivir con eso... te lo digo yo... -Sintió como esta lo miraba tras escucharle, sabiéndose dueño de su atención la miro un momento de reojo y siguió hablando.-

Me encontré con mis padres aquí, ellos viven en el primer distrito, a diferencia de nosotros ellos no conservan sus poderes de shinigami, ni siquiera el sharingan que es nuestro don de nacimiento como Uchihas -Sakura no se molestaba en mostrar su interés ante lo que él le contaba así que este no pudo menos que sonreír al cielo que no dejaba de mirara entre las hojas-

¿Fue muy difícil el reencuentro? -La escucho preguntar y él suspiro.- Vaya que si lo fue... fui el que los trajo aquí, fue tan duro perdóname a mi mismo... pero ellos estuvieron a mi lado, me recordaron que no hay maldad en mi alma, que nunca hice nada con odio o por maldad... que merecía tener una vida totalmente para mi aquí, que merecía reiniciar y vivir realmente... algo que no pude en mi anterior vida.

-Itachi por un momento se había ido en sus pensamientos, fue el tacto de una pequeña y suave mano en una de las suyas que lo atrajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Girando su rostro hacia la chica sentada a su lado se encontró con unos ojos jades con ganas de llorar y una sonrisa de labios rosas dirigida especialmente a él.  
Notó entonces que ella se había emocionado y alegrado sinceramente por él.

Desconcertado y agradecido giro la mano bajo la ajena y paso a sostener la mano de la pelirosa.

Así estuvieron un largo rato en el que no hicieron faltas palabras, ella con su actuar y su sonrisa le había dicho lo que necesitaba, que él realmente merecía estar así, en paz y tranquilo, sin culpas sin nadie que le tachara de mala gente y junto a una buena compañía, porque el ya no era ese renegado al que debía temerse mirarle a la cara.-

Sakura... si un día te invitara a comer en casa de mis padres... ¿Aceptarías acompañarme? -Pregunto de pronto sorprendiendo a la joven que hasta había quedado boqueando de forma divertida, claramente la había tomado por sorpresa.-

¿Yo? ¿Ir a comer con tur padres? -Pregunto la chica soltando su mano lo cual por un momento le hizo pensar que lo había tomado a mal.-

Bueno si, no quiero incomodarte, tan solo que estuve hace unos días y les conté de ti y mi mamá insistió en que te hiciera la invitación, sabe que eras compañera de Sasuke y ni yo pude saber que paso luego de que finalizara Edo Tensei -La observo asentir y eso lo dejó tranquilo.-

Me encantaría, si alguien pudiera ir con mis padres y asegurarles que yo realmente estoy bien se lo agradecería mucho, como en este caso no puede ser porque los shinigamis no pueden influir en la vida de los vivos en el mundo humano puedo entenderlo, pero si está en mi calmar los corazones de tu padres cuenta conmigo Itachi -La escucho decir para luego ponerse de pie y hacer una leve venia hacia él.- Gracias por la invitación.

-El pelinegro no pudo menos que sonreír a la chica como no recordaba haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo, si bien la invitación partía de sus padres, sabía que él, para ser honesto, la disfrutaría tanto o más que ellos.-

Debo ir al hospital, prometí pasar a ver a Ukitake-San -Le escucho decir entonces a lo que no dudo en responder.- Te acompaño, me queda de camino...

...

-Un joven hombre de largos y lacios cabellos blancos se encontraba sentado en una camilla de su habitación de hospital leyendo un libro tranquilamente cuando escucho gente hablando fuera de su habitación antes de que la puerta se abriera y ver pasar por esta una hermosa chica de largos cabellos rosas que le sonreía.

Desde aquella noche tras su operación recibía casi a diario la visita de la chica que recibía ya a esas alturas más que encantado.-

Hola Sakura-Chan -Saludo sonriente a la menor que como siempre se sentaba a su lado en la misma camilla

Si bien este al inicio insistía en llamarla Haruno-Sama, entre ellos se había generado tal confianza que le permitía llamarla por su nombre, aunque por su parte esta insistía en llamarla Ukitake San, lo cual esperaba se le pasara algún día.-

¿Cómo se encentra Ukitake-San? -Cuestiono la pelirosa en lo que él marcaba la parte del libro en la que se había quedado dejando este de lado, y bajo la mirada de ella pasaba a desprender la pechera de su pijama de hospital ya que ella como siempre le efectuaría un chequeo de rutina.-

Estoy bien, mejor que nunca -No pudo menos que reír, pues realmente era de esa forma.  
Los primero días tras la operación había estado todo adolorido, pero afortunadamente ya no era así y hasta podía levantarse y moverse solo.-

Ya me contaron que te van a dar el alta -Dijo Sakura posicionando una de sus manos sobre el pecho masculino, despidiendo chakra para así verificar como estaban los órganos internos masculinos.-

Así es, solo esperaban que tú vinieras para dar el visto bueno antes, pero esta noche ya estaría durmiendo en casa -Decía animado por poder salir de aquel lugar, lo trataban muy bien, pero deseaba estar en su propia casa.-

Te daré el alta, te siento bien de ánimos y físicamente no percibo nada fuera de lugar, has evolucionado muy bien -Decía esta aún evaluándolo.

Él por su parte cerró sus ojos y se permitió disfrutar de esa sensación agradable y cálida que ella despedía con ese poder que llamaba chakra.- De todas formas voy a insistir en que no te aloques, retoma tu puesto como capitán con cuidado, nada de sobre exigirte.

Se que Rukia ha estado a cargo de todo y no dudo que te tenga todo en orden, así que confía en su ayuda y empieza de a poco tomando tus responsabilidades con responsabilidad, no queremos una recaída, aunque la verdad dudo pase, estas básicamente como nuevo. -Dijo al final retirando su mano.-

¿Entonces si me darás el alta? -Cuestiono ilusionado; al esta asentir de forma impulsiva acerco su rostro al ajeno y beso la mejilla de la pelirosa, logrando que a esta se le subieran los colores hasta su rostro y quedara por completo de rosa.

Siendo ajeno a la reacción femenina abrazo a la joven estrechándola con sus brazos contra sí- Gracias Sakura-Chan... de verdad no se como agradecer el que me salvaras la vida... y no solo eso, gracias a ti podre llevar una vida normal, es que de verdad no me alcanza la vida para agradecerte -Decía el peliblanco sin notar que provocaba que la ojijade hiperventilara.- El día que necesites algo, no importa lo que sea, solo házmelo saber y haré todo lo que este en mi para ayudarte -Tras esas ultimas palabras rompió el abrazo y dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas, sonrisa a al cual ella devolvió provocando en él un suspiro involuntario, sentía que nunca había visto nada más adorable en su vida.-

...

-Byakuya Kuchiki caminaba por entre los árboles de un espeso bosque que había por detrás de su mansión, aquella zona no pertenecía a su familia, en realidad era parte de la familia Haruno pero lindaba con los de su familia por lo que desde pequeño solía pasear por aquellos lares. Había una zona en especial que le gustaba mucho y en donde nadie lo iba a buscar a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, cuando él estaba allí era para meditar y rehuir un poco de sus responsabilidades como capitán y líder de clan.

El sonido del agua le hizo saber que estaba a pocos metros del lugar en cuestión, pero se vio obligado a detener sus pasos cuando escucho algo semejante a una explosión provenir de ahí.

Se le hizo raro, nunca iba nadie a excepción de él, para llegar a esas zonas había que pasar por los territorios Haruno o Kuchiki obligatoriamente, por lo que el numero de personas que podía acceder al lugar era limitado.

Haciendo uso de su habilidad de pasos veloces se traslado de forma rápida y silenciosa hacia el claro del bosque donde había una hermosa cascada que desembocaba en un lago de aguas cristalinas.

Oculto en lo alto de un árbol descubrió que la explosión que había escuchado rato atrás había sido provocado nada más ni nada menos que por la pelirosa que estaba viviendo en su casa.

Curioso la observo romper una gran roca de un único y limpio golpe, por más que lo viera mil veces jamás entendería como una chica tan débil de apariencia pudiera tener tanto poder de su parte.

Tenía una idea de como eran las cosas en el mundo shinobi, pero aún así diferían bastante de como las eran allí en la sociedad de almas.

Por otro lado le admiraba la habilidad que tenía de haber podido conservar tan bien sus poderes de humana, ningún ex's shinobi las conservaba como ella, podían tener sus poderes pero eran una sombra de lo que fueron en sus vidas de humano en comparación.

Él creía y no estaba muy equivocado, de que esto se debía a su naturaleza noble, que al ser ella hija de un clan tan poderoso como lo fue el Haruno, no debería de ser raro en realidad tener esa virtud para proyectar el chakra y sus habilidades aún en aquella realidad.

Pecando de curioso en lugar de irse se quedo apreciando a la chica que parecía ajena a su presencia.  
La observo tomando una roca del porte de su mano y volviendo esta arena en un segundo, para entonces acercarse al agua y caminar sobre esta como si nada, comenzando luego a correr para entonces seguir corriendo por las paredes de piedra de la cascada hasta llegar a la parte de más arriba.

Algo le decía que ella se estaba probando a si misma, como si hiciera una evaluación de que habilidades conservaba, y como casi siempre no estaba equivocado.  
Fue poco después que la observo bajar saltando de pendiente en pendiente con gran agilidad y sin ningún problema hasta llegar una vez más al lago.

Ella estaba muy arraigada a sus habilidades de kinoichi, pero si deseaba ser algo más que una ninja y si algún día deseaba ser una shinigami realmente, debería de despertar sus poderes como tal, trabajar más el Shunpo, el Kido y lograr adaptarse al uso de una Zanpaku-tō

Si esa mujer lograba controlar ambos poderes algún día y compaginarlos bien, sería por demás poderosa y la perspectiva por mal que sonara lo excitaba.

Era duro de reconocer para alguien como él el interés que ella le generaba, su historia su actitud, debilidad y fortaleza.

Era una mujer realmente hermosa, era serio pero no ciego, y era un hombre al fin y al cabo, podía admirar a una mujer sumamente bella cuando la veía... pero mujeres bellas las había por montones, la belleza es algo relativo.

Lo que le seducía era la combinación exótica de esa mujer, y es que todo en ella es exótico... desde el color de sus ojos al de su cabello, su contextura suave y delicada, pero fuerte y poderosa... podía curar y salvar una vida, pero uno de esos golpes podría destrozar al más fuerte... ¿Cómo podía ser una persona toda una contrariedad en si misma?

Se perdió en su monologo interno a cerca de la pelirosa hasta que esta comenzó a desvestirse provocando que el pelinegro casi se cayera de la rama del árbol sobre la que estaba sentado.

No entendía en que momento y porqué de esto, pero la joven parecía haber tomado la decisión de darse una baño en el lago y en ese momento dejaba caer el kimono negro y rosa que había estado llevando dejándola únicamente con una fina tela blanca que cubría su cuerpo de la desnudez total.

Trago duro y se paro dispuesto a irse en ese mismo momento, no quería ni pretendía invadir la intimidad femenina hasta ese punto, por más que una parte muy básica de su ser le pedía quedarse a gritos.-

No me imaginaba que fuera un pervertido mirón... Kuchiki-Sama -Nunca en su vida él tuvo tanto miedo como en ese momento, cuando de la nada la chica apareció sentada a su lado en aquella rama en la que él había estado todo ese tiempo.

Notó que estaba completamente vestida, por lo que fue a ver donde estaba ella dos segundos atrás y ella semi desnuda seguía ahí, hasta que esa versión de ella desapareció en un sonoro ''pff'' y una bola de humo blanco.-

Era un clon... -Explico ella ante su silenciosa pregunta.-

Detecte que alguien me observaba hace rato, espere a que se presentara por si mismo pero al no ser el caso mi clon lo entretuvo hasta que lo pude localizar bien.

-Byakuya no daba en si de la sorpresa y la tamaña vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento, él jamás en su vida se vio en una posición tan bochornosa como aquella. Noto que la pelirosa le miraba claramente molesta y vaya que prefería enfrentarse a un menos en ese momento que enfrentar a una mujer que pensaba que le había estado queriendo ver desnuda.-

Me estaba yendo, cuando vi que te ibas a dar un baño... jamás tuve la intención de violar tu privacidad... antes de eso no había querido interrumpir tu entrenamiento -Se obligo a decir tratando de mantener todo el autocontrol para que ella no notara lo abochornado que se encontraba realmente.

Pero nada de lo que dijera borraría el leve pero aun así notorio sonrojo en las mejillas del joven líder del clan Kuchiki.

Sakura supo reconocer la verdad a media en sus palabras, de alguna forma no todo lo que le decía era tan así, lo intuía, pero sabía bien que él no era ese tipo de hombre ruin... no se lo podía imaginar de esa forma por lo que le dio el voto de la duda.-

Está bien Kuchiki-Sama le creo... -La escucho murmurar para luego bajar del árbol de un salto, seguida por él que se posiciono justo a su lado.-

Encontré este lugar hace rato... hoy tuve que salir y regresando del hospital decidí dar un paseo por la zona, no conozco mucho y mañana retomo mi entrenamiento con Rukia así que pensé aprovechar hoy el tiempo libre -Comenzó a decir la joven de camino a la mansión.

Para ese entonces ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que él decidió acompañarla de regreso, para asegurarse que no se perdiera, dejándola hablar todo cuanto quisiera mientras él se dedicaba a escucharla.-

...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

...

Quería agradecer a **ConstanzaReyesG** por comentar y hacerme saber que le pareció cada capitulo.  
Es por ella y dos o tres personitas que de vez en cuando comentan que sigo subiendo la historia a esta plataforma, porque la realidad es que no me rinde hacerlo.  
Por ejemplo con este mismo capítulo tuve mil problemas para subirlo, se me pusieron unos codigos raros en cada estofa que tuve que ir borrando uno por uno... en fin un trabajo chino como para que no se tomen dos segundos en hablarme jajajaja  
Personalmente ya he dejado de subir capítulos en Fanfic ES porque la única persona que sabía que ahí me leía, ahora me sigue en Wattpad así que para que me leean y no interactuen conmigo... pues no me da ganas que se yo jajajaja

 **Pasa que en Wattpad hasta una encuesta estoy haciendo sobre el próximo fanfic que pasaré a escribir en paralelo con este, me están ayudando a decidir de que será y que pareja será la protagonica.**  
 **También publicaría sobre eso por aquí, pero como hablo con muy poca gente prefiero invitarles a pasar por Wattpad donde me encuentran como LucyHana4, la historia está por el mismo nombre y donde pueden opinar sobre mi próxima historia, esta en una obra dentro de mi perfil que encontraran como ''El rincón de Lucy'' donde interactuo en tiempo real y directamente con quien me lee.**

 **Nota de la autora:**

Quiero hacer una mención especial a **Sakura2488** de Wattpad.

Ella es la que está ayudándome con la supervisión del capítulo antes de ser publicado y hablando con ella sobre la historia fue la que me hizo notar cuan interesante sería saber que piensan los demás a cerca de Sakura... basándome en eso salió lo que leen hoy ya que se me hizo una idea interesante poder enseñarles estos puntos de vista.

...

Como habrán notado el capitulo 9: **''Punto de vista''**

Va de eso mismo, de distintos puntos de vista con una base en común... Sakura.  
Creo que es un paseo por los shipps que les quise regalar después de que el capítulo anterior fuera tan intenso y dramático jajajaja

Espero les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente con más ganas, por mi parte me diverti de lo lindo con todo lo que sale aquí.

 **PUNTOS A RESALTAR:**

¿Un Byakuya pervertido?

¿Un Toshiro embelesado?

¿Un Itachi interesado?

¿Un Ukitake sensualon?

¿Una Sakura inconsciente de todo cuanto puede generar en un hombre sin proponérselo?

¿Verdad que todos amamos a Rangiku Matusumoto con todo y su locura?

Creo que hoy encontramos un poco de todo jajaja  
No olviden seguirme y estar al tanto de las notas que haré especialmente para hablar con ustedes.

...

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10: Lambent Light

**TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR | (Time Forgets)**  
 _(Comentar el capítulo si les ha gustado.)_

Naruto y Bleach no me pertenecen.  
Todos demos gracias a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo por regalarnos dos mundos tan fantásticos.  
Por otro lado, esta historia es de mi autoría y la publicaré en Wattpad, Fanfiction y Fanfic ES.

Si las ves en otro lado por favor avisa. NO al plagio.

Si en un futuro alguien quiere traducir mi historia en otro idioma yo doy el permiso, siempre que se me pida y me den el crédito de autora.

Qué empiece la historia y por favor lean la nota que dejo al final.

¡Disfruten!

 **...**

 **LEER POR FAVOR**

Hola, primero quería disculparme por la demora en subir este capitulo.  
Lo cierto es que este fic actualmente cuenta con 23 capítulos pero había decidido dejar de subirlo en esta plataforma debido a el poco interés que noté, y no se si soy la única pero a veces me cuesta un poco subirlo y se me hace que tomarme todas las vueltas para que luego no note interés como que me da pereza jajaja.  
Las personas que si se han tomado el tiempo para darme su opinión ya me leen y siguen en Wattpad ( LucyPink2)por lo que tampoco me vi en la necesidad de continuar publicando aquí.  
Pasa que alguien me lo ha pedido y bueno decidí volver a intentar.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 10: Lambent Light**

 _(POR FAVOR no se olviden de comentar el capítulo si les ha gustado.)_

¡Hadou no san juu san 33! -Exclamaba a viva voz una pelirosa extendiendo su brazo derecho con la mano bien abierta en dirección a una roca- ¡Soukatsui! ¡Esfera de energía azul! -Tras recitar esas palabras una esfera de energía azul celeste salió despedido de su mano atravesando sin problema alguno la gran roca a unos metros de ella.

En aquel momento estaba en el sótano de la mansión Kuchiki que se usaba como terreno de entrenamiento.-

¿JA! eso es de mediocres -Escucho decir a un pelirrojo tatuado que estaba sentado en la sima de una formación rocosa, el cual en ese momento era visto reprobatoriamente por una pelinegra que se encontraba a un lado de Sakura.

Renji en sus tiempos libres había adoptado la costumbre de ir con ellas a las horas de sus entrenamientos, lo cual había implicado que con el correr del tiempo formaran un trío amistoso muy agradable.

Ya había pasado poco más de un mes desde la operación de Ulitake pero el entrenamiento de Sakura no había pasado más que del Kido, Hado y Bakudo. Básicamente del estilo de pelea con artes mágicas/hechizos y contra hechizos que servían tanto como para defensa o ataque.

Algunos de estos se le habían hecho tontos ya que con sus técnicas ninja ella podía no solo hacerlo sino que mejorarlo, pero con otras cosas había quedado sorprendida ya que el Kido le permitía trabajar con los elementos, algo que ella jamás pudo como Kunoichi, algo que siempre la había extralimitado mucho en su otra vida y que la había marcado para muchos como una Kunoichi sin futuro.

Era sabido que un shinobi propiamente dicho y talentoso podía manejar desde uno a tres elementos, siendo los mejores quienes podían llegar incluso a manejar todos.

Kakashi-Sensei era un ejemplo de los que podían manejar todos elementos, Naruto era bueno con el elemento aire y Sasuke con el fuego y el raiton... pero ella jamás pudo especializarse en uno, si bien había quienes la delegaban al elemento tierra, no era cierto, tener súper fuerza no te daba control de un elemento propiamente dicho.

Sin embargo con el Kido ella si podía manejar algunos aspectos de los elementos y eso la tenía de lo más encantada, al punto en el que estaba muy avanzada según palabras de Rukia que supo había sido la mejor en su clase con respecto al Kido.

Y no era para menos, Sakura siempre fue la mejor estudiante en la academia, incluso por encima de Shikamaru, aunque sabía que era porque este era un perezoso y no le ponía ganas.

Pero en lo lógico siempre destaco, aunque el motivo siempre fue que se sentía tan mediocre en lo practico por no tener línea sucesoria ni ningún talento magnifico especial como la mayoría de sus compañeros, que se esforzaba doble en lo que si podía controlar, maña que no se había ido con el tiempo, ni siquiera después de la muerte.

Su sobresaliente y admirado por muchos control de chakra, le permitía ser buena en Kido, ya que podía igualmente controlar muy bien su manejo del Reiatsu y esto le permitía usar las técnicas bastante más rápido y de forma eficiente.-

Mmm... pues no te rías mucho idiota, no se si no recuerdas lo malo que eras en el Kido en la academia y lo mucho que te costó -La escucho decir a Rukia debido a que el pelirrojo seguía burlándose de Sakura, la cual aprovecho la distracción de este, que ahora se paraba sobre su montículo de piedras y le gritaba tonterías a Rukia señalándola con el dedo de lo más indignado.-

Hadou no nana juu san 73 -Murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados llamando la atención de Rukia que si la alcanzaba a escuchar- Soren Sokatsui... Esfera de energía azul nivel alto -Tras recitar aquellas palabras alzo su mano hacia Renji que apenas tuvo tiempo de salir de allí antes de que una gran bola de energía azul celeste diera de llena con el montículo de piedra y lo hiciera explotar en mil pedazos.-

¡ESTÁS LOCA MUJER! -Exclamaba el pelirrojo que salía de entre una nube de tierra generada por la explosión.

Sakura y Rukia no pudieron más que reír divertidas al ver al pelirrojo envuelto en polvo.

Renji estaba bien dispuesto a decir algo ante las risas de ambas cuando se percato que poco mas atrás de ellas estaba su capitán.-

¡Taichou! -Exclamo realizando una respetuosa venia en dirección al pelinegro que asintió leve con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.-

Hermano... Kuchiki-Sama -Dijeron respectivamente una pelinegra y pelirosa observando curiosas al joven hombre que se les acercaba.

Era muy raro verlo allí, cuando este se entrenaba solía hacerlo solo y no estaba nunca por aquellas horas. La curiosidad de Sakura aumento cuando este se dirigió a ella, claramente era la razón por la que había ido a ese lugar.-

Haruno-Sama... se le solicita ir a la reunión de tenientes y capitanes que se realizara en una hora -Dijo el mayor para luego mirar a los otros dos.- Igual ustedes deben asistir -Agrego ante la miradas curiosas de los tres.-

 **...**

-Sakura apenas había tenido tiempo de darse una ducha y ponerse presentable, había optado por un kimono ligero que le recomendó usar Rukia, este era verde con detalles en blanco y según la pelinegra resaltaba sus ojos, mientras que su larga cabellera rosa yacía suelta limpia y brillosa, solo había sujetado el flequillo que se le venía a los ojos con un prendedor de jades que formaban una mariposa.

No dejaba de comerse la cabeza pensando en porque la estarían llamando, pero lo único que supo es que estarían unas personas de importancia y que debía ir formalmente vestida.

Durante semanas estuvo ocupándose de los papeles y documentos que la autorizaban a tomar el control de su Clan por lo que algo le decía que debía de ser algo de eso, aunque no entendía que tenían que ver los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13 en todo el tema.

Cuando llego donde se haría la reunión junto con Rukia, ya que Renji y Byakuya se habían adelantado, dejo que la pelinegra ingresara antes que ella y tomándose un momento para calmarse decidió entrar al lugar.

Cuando las dos grandes puertas que daban a la sala de reuniones se abrieron ella ingreso caminando a paso lento pero seguro. Así como la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar se encontró con un largo pasillo, a ambos lados de ese estaban formados los capitanes y justo detrás sus tenientes. Al fondo la esperaba el comandante con su teniente y tres ancianos muy bien vestidos, siendo uno de estos el que solía ir a la mansión Kuchiki a llevarle documentos e informes, a los otros dos si ya no los podía reconocer.

Sakura paso la vista por las personas allí presentes, encontrando varias sonrisas entre ellos, sintiendo que de alguna forma le estaban diciendo que estaba todo bien, que ella no debía temer, que nada malo estaba pasando, y les creía.

La pelirosa pudo reconocer a Itachi que asintió sonriente con su cabeza a su paso, a Jiraiya y Minato, los cuales ambos le sonrieron, a Ukitake que le guiño un ojo a modo de saludo, a Toshiro que le dedico una pequeña pero notoria sonrisa fugaz, así como a Matsumoto que sonriente levanto el puño en señal de ánimos... Renji y Rukia que parecían tan curiosos como ella y finalmente a Kuchiki Byakuya, el cual pensó pasaría de ella, pero que para su sorpresa asintió con su cabeza de forma que se le hizo amena y que le infundo gran confianza.-

Haruno-Sama -La nombro el Capitán Comandante una vez ella llegó a estar frente a él.- Seguramente te preguntaras porque te hicimos venir hoy aquí.

Es para todos conocido el que te estas poniendo al mando del Clan Haruno como única sobreviviente y legitima heredera, así como también es conocido el que se te estas entrenando para en un futuro próximo ser Shinigami. -Kyōraku hablaba alto y claro para que todos en la sala le escucharan y prestaran atención.- En vistas de que el tecnicismo y papeleo así como la validación de tu titulo ha llegado a su fin, quiero declararla con todo el alto mando del Gotei 13 como testigo, así como un representante de la Cámara de los 46, un representante de los administradores de los bienes del Clan Haruno y un representante de las familias nobles -Ante aquello ultimo Sakura puedo entender quienes eran aquellos otros dos ancianos desconocidos que la miraban con una fijeza alarmante.-

Haruno Sakura Sama, se le declara Líder suprema del Clan Haruno, se le desea prosperidad y el que pueda retomar el control de un Clan que hasta el día de su llegada a la Sociedad de Almas se creía extinto. Se espera en usted el resurgir de uno de los clanes más poderosos...

Sakura que hasta el momento había estado lívida de la impresión y la emoción que le generaba aquel inesperado nombramiento, al escuchar aquello ultimo sintió como si le hubieran puesto una gran mochila sobre los hombros, y un nerviosismo sobre el mensaje que aquellas palabras tenían escondidas... ellos de verdad esperaban que ella reviviera el clan y eso significaba... se negaba a pensarlo en ese momento, ya a futuro se preocuparía.

Mientras tanto se fijo en que uno de los ancianos se le acercaba y solo hasta entonces se había percatado de que este cargaba algo largo envuelto en una manta de hilo blanca bordada hasta el mínimo detalle, a lo lejos se notaba era de una calidad invalorable.-

Haruno-Sama... -La nombro el anciano llamando su atención.- Año tras año los Haruno resaltaron como una familia noble de larga dinastía, una de las familias fundadoras, así como el Clan Kuchiki -Notó que hizo referencia a aquello por estar Byakuya presente en la sala y deberle por lo mismo el debido respeto y mención.- Los Haruno sobresalieron por el legado de buenos Shinigamis, sus antepasados brillaron en sus áreas.

Una características de los Haruno es su estilo de pelea, eran reconocidos por la estética y particularidad de sus Zanpaku-tō las cuales siempre se veían diferente a cualquier otra dependiendo del alma del que la portaba. De su familia salieron hermosas y poderosas armas de las cuales se le podrían contar grandes hazañas.

-Todos los presentes escuchaban al anciano con un interés que incrementaba con cada segundo, ya no era un misterio lo que este cargaba pero la idea de lo que pudieran ver debajo de aquella tela los tenía al borde de la curiosidad y ganas de ir ellos mismo y destaparla de una buena vez.

Sakura que no estaba menos curiosa que el resto no apartaba la vista de lo que cargaba el anciano, pero a diferencia del resto, sentía una emoción embriagante, algo la atraía a ese objeto aún si haberlo visto, si cerraba los ojos hasta podría asegurar sentir como algo la llamaba y atraía, como un palpito emocionante e inquietante.-

Como Líder y primer mujer en llevar el cargo, hemos decidido otorgarle la Zanpaku-tō del primer líder de su clan, este hombre... Kirito Haruno fue además un Lord Comandante del Gotei 13 que murió en sacrificio para salvar a la Sociedad de Almas en tiempos oscuros, su Zanpaku-tō jamás volvió a usarse y se guardo en las bóvedas de su Clan como un tesoro.

Creemos que si en algún momento esta Zanpaku-tō tenía que volver a usarse ese día es hoy, el día de la resurrección del Clan como señal de deseo de prosperidad y de esperanza -Finalmente y tras esas ultimas palabras el anciano pasó a destapar la Zanpaku-tō bajo la atenta mirada de todos los allí presentes.

Nadie, pero casi nadie pudo retener un suspiro cuando ante ellos se pudo ver una Zanpaku-tō como cualquier otra, de porte viejo, hoja fina y empuñadura clásica.

Sakura parpadeo confundida, después de todo lo que había dicho el anciano esperaba algo... ¿Más pomposo? -No tuvo más que tragarse su decepción y fingir que no escuchaba la risa de alguien que se nota no pudo aguantar la tensión del momento, pero no lo culpaba, ella también tenía ganas de echarse a reír a decir verdad.-

Toma la Zanpaku-tō Haruno-Sama -Sakura asintió sonriente y tal como el anciano le indico pasó a tomar la Zanpaku-tō bajo la mirada serias pero ansiosas de las figuras con mayor cargo allí presentes, los cuales sabían y habían escuchado sobre las Zanpaku-tō Haruno y por lo tanto si esperaban que sucediera lo que pasó a continuación.-

Oh... -Musito la pelirosa cuando al tomar con su diestra la empuñadura de la Zanpaku-tō, esta comenzó a trasmitirle una sensación cálida y agradable, para luego empezar a despedir un mítico brillo y una brisa que movía sus largos cabellos.

Ante sus ojos Sakura observo como la Zanpaku-tō cambiaba de forma, de lo que era paso a ser una espada nueva y reluciente, era un estoque de una mano de color aguamarina con bordes blancos. La empuñadura presentaba un diseño curvado con el dibujo de una cruz y en la parte que se conecta con la hoja había una especie de anillo con una pequeña esfera azul incrustada.

Admirada la vio con detalle justo antes de sentir que de pronto se sentía sin energía, tan cansada que sus ojos se cerraron solos y su mundo se volvió negro, siendo ''Lambent Light'' lo ultimo que recordaría decir, sin ser consiente de que sus labios se movieron solos pronunciando aquellas dos palabras, las cuales escaparon como un suspiro.-

 **...**

-Cuando Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en el hermoso claro en el bosque que había en su mundo interior, era noche y la luna brillaba como nunca en el mundo real la vio brillar, tan grande tan majestuosa y única...

Con cuidado se puso de pie y se acerco a la orilla del lago próximo, donde la luna se reflejaba de forma mística sobre las cristalinas y tranquilas aguas.

Estaba tranquila ya no estaba agotada, siempre que estaba allí se sentía realmente muy bien.

Se sobresalto un poco cuando sintió que su cintura era rodeada por dos brazos que la apegaron por detrás a un firme cuerpo masculino.- Sakura... -Se relajó de forma automática al escuchar aquella profunda voz en su oído, ya tan familiar y conocida para ella.

Sintió que este la estrechaba un poco más en sus brazos y ella suspiro sintiéndose reconfortada ante todo lo que aquel bello y mítico ángel le trasmitía.-

Ya soy tuyo Sakura... -Al escuchar aquellas palabras la pelirosa sin romper el abrazo se dio vuelta descansando ambas manos en el pecho del peliblanco que la miraba a los ojos cargado de sentimientos. Ella observo aquellos ojos grises y profundos perdiéndose en ellos; así estuvieron un rato hasta que uno decidió romper el silencio.-

Lambent Light... -Murmuro ella y él asintió.-

No es mi nombre, pero si soy yo Sakura, Luz Centellante, la Zanpaku-tō lunar, se me han dado varios nombres a través del tiempo, pero solo a quien se gane mi lealtad sabe mi nombre real y quien podrá tener de mi todo el poder... -Declaro el ángel de largos y blancos cabellos, los cuales al igual que el cabello de Sakura ahora se mecía por la suave y cálida brisa de la noche.

Para ella que ya antes lo había sospechado, ahora era lógico que aquel ángel era el alma de su Zanpaku-tō. Él tenia incluso en su aspecto el parecido con la Zanpaku-tō, al igual que el arma en si misma veía de blanco y aguamarina, y en sus ropas a la altura del pecho descansaba una joya azul que en la estocada estaba posicionada en el anillo que unía la hoja y empuñadura-

Quisiera saber tu nombre... -Se escucho decir para luego soltar un pesado y profundo suspiro.

En respuesta el ángel llevo sus labios a la frente de la pelirosa y la beso con suavidad, allí sobre la marca del byakugou, para luego bajar sus labios manteniendo la cercanía de sus rostros, hasta que estos estuvieron a la altura de los suyos propios, rozándolos.

Sakura que mantenía la mirada en los ojos ajenos sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, entendía que él era una entidad, el espíritu de su Zanpaku-tō, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre sumamente atractivo, y ella, una mujer que podía sentir como la estrechaba entre sus brazos como temiendo soltarla, como aquel aliento cálido ajeno tocaba sus labios.-

Ya llegara el momento... Sa ku ra...

 **...**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**  
 _(POR FAVOR no se olviden comentar el capítulo si les ha gustado.)_

 **...**

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Que alguien me diga que no soy la única que se emociono tontamente con este capítulo jajajaja

 **...**

Como habrán notado el capitulo 10: ''Lambent Light''

Tiene un grado de emoción un poco fuera de lo esperado al inicio del capítulo y he de adivinar que muchos habrán terminado sorprendidos con el final ya que en el anterior se había marcado quienes sería los shippeables con Sakura.

Pero permítanme decirles que no solo ahora tienen a alguien más con quien Shippearla, sino que habrán dos personas más.

CHA CHA CHA CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Espero les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente con más ganas, por mi parte me divertí de lo lindo con todo lo que sale aquí, más que nada a sabiendas de lo que se viene.

 **PUNTOS A RESALTAR:**

¿Lambent Light?

¿Quién es el misterioso ángel?

¿Se esperaban todo lo que representaba el Clan de Sakura?

O más bien ella como única sobreviviente viviente en la Sociedad de Almas

No olviden seguirme y estar al tanto de las notas que haré especialmente para hablar con ustedes.

 **...**

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
 _(POR FAVOR no se olviden de comentar el capítulo si les ha gustado.)_


	11. Capítulo 11: De Protocolos y

**TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR**

 _(POR FAVOR no se olviden de comentar el capítulo si les ha gustado.)_

Naruto y Bleach no me pertenecen.

Todos demos gracias a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo por regalarnos dos mundos tan fantásticos.

Por otro lado, esta historia es de mi autoría y la publicaré en Wattpad, Fanfiction y Fanfic ES.

Si las ves en otro lado por favor avisa. NO al plagio.

Si en un futuro alguien quiere traducir mi historia en otro idioma yo doy el permiso, siempre que se me pida y me den el crédito de autora.

Qué empiece la historia y por favor lean la nota que dejo al final.

¡Disfruten!

 **...**

 **Capítulo 11: De protocolos y Uchihas**

 _(POR FAVOR no se olviden de comentar el capítulo si les ha gustado.)_

Recuerden que es de ayuda dejar comentarios y votar, motiva a que una siga escribiendo y sienta que va bien y merece la pena el tiempo invertido.

-Byakuya tenía un gran conocimiento sobre el Clan Haruno, él era uno de los presentes en aquella reunión que sabía que la Zanpakutō de apariencia normal y vieja cambiaría al toque de la pelirosa.

Su familia y la Haruno habían sidon grandes aliados en el pasado, algo que él no había llegado a ver ya que la masacre al Clan Haruno había sucedido antes de su nacimiento, pero de todas formas había crecido escuchando las historias de lo que habían sido sus vecinos.

Su abuelo, el que había llegado a tener a uno de ellos de mejor amigo, le contó relatos sobre como las Zanpakutō Haruno tenían una habilidad como ninguna otra de alterarse dependiendo el espíritu del portador cambiando cualquier Zanpakutō normal a la del espíritu del portador sin la necesidad del Bankai.

Tras escuchar tantas historias que de niño lo dejaban fascinado ese momento aunque no lo quería admitir lo tenía impaciente, por lo que cuando aquello tan esperado sucedió ni él pudo disimular su sorpresa, sorpresa que se generalizo en la sala y más aquellos que no sabían que eso sucedería.

¡SAKURA! ¡Haruno-Sama! -Escucho exclamar a más de uno cuando la joven pelirosa momentos después y de la nada pasó a perder el conocimiento tras librar la verdadera apariencia de su Zanpakutō, lo cual al parecer había drenado gran parte de su Reiatsu de un momento a otro.

Observo a la joven soltar su Zanpakutō y caer desvanecida hacia atrás casi como en cámara lenta.

Si bien más de uno tuvo la intención de ir hacia ella fue Byakuya Kuchiki el más rápido, logrando atajar a la pelirosa antes de que aquella llegara al suelo, tomando con suma facilidad su delicado y pequeño cuerpo en brazos.

La capitana Unohana se acerco enseguida a ellos y verifico que solo se había desmayado y que con unas horas de sueño recuperaría la energía que el contrato con su Zanpakutō había drenado, ya que había tomando de ella más de lo que se esperaría normalmente.-

Kuchiki-Sama, lleve a la joven Haruno-Sama a descansar, nosotros mañana en la mañana iremos a verla para terminar de trasmitirle todo lo que no se llego a hablar hoy -Dijo uno de los ancianos tomando la Zanpakutō de Sakura para entregársela a Rukia, confiándosela a sabiendas de que estaría en buenas manos.

El pelinegro asintió y observo al capitán comandante, el cual asintió igualmente en aprobación a lo que el anciano había pedido y así los hermanos pelinegros salieron de la sala camino a la mansión donde vivían, llevándose con ellos a la pelirosa y su Zanpakutō.

Una vez estos se fueron y la sala comenzó a despejarse quedado el capitán comandante y los tres ancianos.

Kyōraku se acero a uno de los ancianos con el entrecejo fruncido.-

Sáqueme de mi duda... ¿Esa no era la Zanpakutō de Asuna Haruno? -Cuestionó el castaño a lo que el anciano asintió de forma solemne.-

Lambent Light o la Luz Centellante como también se le conoce... es la Zanpakutō Lunar de la mujer de Kirito Haruno, ella falleció antes que Kirito, cuando la guerra de las mil lagrimas se desató y casi devastó la sociedad de almas. -El castaño asintió a las palabras del anciano a la vez que rascaba pensativo su mentón.-

Cuando me dijeron de la idea de darle a la chica la Zanpakutō de Kirito, pensé que volveríamos a ver al Elucidator, que no mal recuerdo era la Zanpakutō de él -El anciano río bajo ante aquello para entonces negar.-

No es así como funciona, un Haruno puede tener como base una Zanpakutō normal, una cualquiera, esta pasará a cambiar según la esencia del usuario.

El que le diéramos a la joven Haruno-Sama como base la legendaria Zanpakutō de Kirito era más bien como ritual de reconocimiento, un regalo... cada Haruno tiene su propia esencia, pero no le negaré que si fue curioso que pactara con la Zanpakutō de Asuna... esta era una guerrera como ninguna otra, solo superada por su esposo y quiero creer que el que volviera a aparecer sea una buena señal de que esta joven líder es lo que esperamos que sea.

...

-Sakura amaneció temprano en la mañana del siguiente día.

Lo primero que supo es que estaba en la que era su cama descalza pero con la ropa que había llevado el día anterior.

Sintiendo su cuerpo un poco pesado se sentó con dificultad en la cama percatándose que justo a su lado descansaba su Zanpakutō.

Fue suficiente verla como para recordar como un flashback mental aquel rostro bonito y de profundos ojos grises observándola con fijeza desde tan cerca, eso bastó para que sus mejillas se encendieran y sintiera un poco de calor excesivo, no entendía bien lo que había pasado pero tampoco quería pensar mucho en eso, se sentía un poco agobiada por todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, sin entender como podía cambiar tanto todo en tan poco tiempo.

Mientras observaba ahora si a detalles su Zanpakutō meditaba sobre su nueva vida, se preguntaba si Sasuke alguna vez había sentido tanto la presión de ser el único superviviente de su clan y la idea de ser el que tiene el deber de revivir este... Aunque Sasuke recordo solo tenía cabeza para la venganza, por más que hubiera mencionado la idea de hacer resurgir su clan tras la venganza, dudaba que realmente hubiera pensado bien en eso y lo que significaba.

Sintiéndose ya un poco más tranquila decidió darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, poniéndose un Kimono de seda blanco y lila para bajar a desayunar con los demás.-

...

Buenos días... -Saludo de forma alegre la pelirosa poco más tarde.-

¡Sakura! Que bueno que ya despertaste -La escucho decir a Rukia cuando esta la vio entrar al comedor; por otro lado el pelinegro sentado en la cabecera de la mesa la miro y asintió suave con la cabeza como su habitual saludo de buenos días.-

Los tres desayunaron tranquilos, Byakutya escuchando el parloteo de las dos mujeres sentadas a cada lado de él sobre la Zanpakutō de la pelirosa cuando escucho que esta le contaba a Rukia algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

¿Entonces dices que estas teniendo contacto con tu Zanpakutō? -Cuestiono el pelinegro sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres que le miraron sorprendidas ante su iniciativa de participar en la conversación que ellas estaban manteniendo.

Sakura se demoró más de la cuenta en responder ya que se le había quedado mirando al Kuchiki mayor, si no fuera porque sabía que Rukia igual le había escuchado, se cuestionaría si de verdad lo hubiera hecho porque el pelinegro de ojos violáceos ni las había mirado y seguía con su postura seria y de apariencia impenetrable desayunando allí con ellas pero como en su propio mundo.-

Emm... Si -Respondió entonces Sakura tomando un sorbo de su té verde.- Al inicio yo no sabía de quien se trataba, la primera vez que le vi fue cuando me hicieron el entierro de alma y llegue aquí... lo vi en un par de oportunidades en sueños muy realistas, que ahora se no son sueños precisamente. Había escuchado hablar de que algunos Shinigamis conocen al espíritu de su Zanpakutō de esa forma así que luego tuve la leve sospecha, pero fue ayer que pude tener del todo la seguridad. -Declaro la pelirosa, para entonces tomar un bollo de crema-

En realidad Sakura son muy pocos los que pasamos por eso, no todos los Shinigamis llegan a un Bankai, para lo que se necesita tener un contrato con nuestras Zanpakutō, algunos Shinigamis pueden pasar toda su vida teniendo una Zanpakutō y poderes normales y básicos -Explico la pelinegra a lo que su hermano asintió.-

Un requerimiento para ser Capitán o Teniente es manejar el Bankai, lo que llama la atención es que tuvieras contacto tan pronto aun sin tener el mínimo conocimiento -Dijo el pelinegro y esa vez fue el tuno de su hermana de asentir.- Pero eres una Haruno tu sangre noble habla por si misma -Sentencio al final el serio hombre.

Y si alguien quiso llegar a aportar algo más sobre el tema ya no se pudo.

Haru, la anciana que hacía de ama de llaves de la mansión entro en ese momento al comedor.-

Joven Byakuya, los ancianos de la corte Haruno están esperando verle y a la joven Sakura -Notifico la amable mujer que era tan apreciada por su antigüedad y compromiso con la familia Kuchiki que se le permitía llamar a todos por sus nombres.- Gracias Haru, hazlos pasar a mi despacho allí los atenderemos. -La mujer sonrió y asintió a la palabras del pelinegro pasando a dejarles solos.-

Bueno, yo me paso a retirar -Dijo Rukia levantándose tras terminar su té con leche y devorar una ultima tostada, tomando como era su costumbre un bollo para el camino.- Sakura hoy te daré el día libre, se que te sientes mejor pero el entrenamiento que se viene ahora con tu Zanpakutō es duro y después de lo de ayer prefiero que descanses porque te necesitaré entera -Dicho aquello le dedico una gran sonrisa marca Rukia- Hermano... Sakura... Nos vemos luego, que se diviertan -Sakura no pudo evitar ahogarse con su té de la risa que le dio lo sínica que fueron las ultimas palabras de la pelinegra.-

...

-Un poco más tarde Sakura entraba con Byakuya al despacho de este.

El lugar ya conocido para ella contaba con un pequeño y acogedor rincón semejante a lo que sería un living o recibidor de una casa, suponía para casos como ese en el que tocaba recibir más de una persona o tener una pequeña reunión, pero no tan desmedida como para tener que usar la sala de juntas que había en una habitación anexa a esa, y que había visto cuando comenzó a vivir allí que para no perderse tanto se había tomado el tiempo de recorrer la mansión y conocerla.

Al verlos los ancianos se pararon e hicieron unas leves pero marcadas venias antes de volver a tomar asiento junto con ellos, siendo Byakuya sentado en el mejor lugar y a su lado Sakura, la cual se admiraba de como hasta en detalles como eses se dejaba claro quienes en la sala tenían un lugar de mayor prestigio dentro de la sala.-

Señorita Haruno-Sama, nos alegra verla bien nos dio un susto a todos ayer -Comenzó a decir el vocero de los tres ancianos allí presentes.- Con permiso del joven Kuchiki-Sama vinimos a verla hoy para terminar de ponerla al tanto de todo lo que conlleva su reconocimiento del día de ayer -Sakura sonrío al hombre dejando claro que seguía lo que este le decía.-

Lo de ayer Haruno-Sama -Comenzó a decir otro de los ancianos- Fue solo una parte de lo que se llama ''el protocolo'' Como futura Shinigami las fuerzas armadas tenían que hacer su reconocimiento debido a tu alto cargo en la sociedad, además de que tu situación escapa de lo normal como sabrás bien -Sakura asintió tratando de entender lo que este decía, pero la realidad es que se había quedado pensando en eso de que por lo visto había algo que aun debía hacer.- Además de todo era deber del Capitán Comandante hacerte la entrega de tu Zanpakutō en una ceremonia oficial. -Termino de decir el hombre para que luego empezara a hablar el tercero de ellos que hasta entonces no había mencionado palabra.-

Haruno-Sama, lo que nos queda ahora es su presentación en sociedad. -Ya la sola mención de ''Presentación en sociedad'' le hizo tilin a Sakura y no de una forma muy agradable, ya sabía de ante mano que no le iba a gustar nada de lo que este diría a continuación.- Como es norma en la alta sociedad a las jóvenes con edad de casarse se les hace presentarse en sociedad, en su caso Haruno-Sama esta presentación es el doble de importante ya que aunque ya la noticia de que usted se encuentra entre nosotros es viral, es necesario que la nobleza la reconozca como la líder del Clan Haruno.

Espere, esperen un momento -Lo detuvo Sakura tratando de que no se notara su para ella clara molestia.- ¿Me está diciendo que voy a ser presentada en un baile delante de personas nobles que nunca vi en mi vida sin saber que hacer y como comportarme? -El mundo de Sakura tembló de pánico y cólera dentro de ella.

Byakuya sentado a su lado observo un halo sombrío en los ojos jades de la pelirosa entendiendo que esta estaba muy molesta con la situación, lo cual era normal y no la culpaba.

Tal vez no lo reconocería en voz alta, pero hasta él que creció en esos ambientes odiaba la burocracia y sus tonterías de juegos de roles.-

El Joven Byakuya-Sama amablemente acepto poner su casa, posee uno de los más grandes y lujosos salones de baile, como usted sabe su mansión aún está en reparaciones y mantenimiento por lo que no podemos pensar en que sea allí. Como conocedor del ambiente confiamos en que la guiará en lo que serán los preparativos y costumbres ya que la fiesta será en un mes y tendrá tiempo para prepararse... -Sakura miro al pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos por prestarse para eso y sabía que aunque este la ignoraba le llegaba su oscuro sentimiento de fastidio.-

...

-Sakura salió poco más que rabiosa de aquel despacho siendo seguida por el pelinegro que despedía cortésmente a los ancianos, no estaba para nada conforme con la idea de que medio le obligaran a adaptarse a esos protocolos de clase noble sin que básicamente pudiera dar su opinión al respecto, todo había sido ''debe y tendrá que hacer'' y no podía dejar de estar molesta aunque su lado racional le decía que esa era ahora su vida y que debería adaptarse y dar lo mejor de si quería una vida tranquila, lo único que la tenía parcialmente tranquila en realidad era que el pelinegro había adoptado un papel de tutor para con ella y había logrado que aflojaran en algunos aspectos y que así se sintiera un pelin menos agobiada, lo agradecía porque sabía lo iba a necesitar para no volverse loca.-

Sakura... -Se llevo una sorpresa mayúscula cuando al pasar por la sala se encontró a otro pelinegro esperándola- ¿Itachi? -Alegre de verlo se acerco a él con la pregunta reflejada en sus facciones.-

Hola, vine a ver como te encontrabas y a invitarte a cenar esta noche a casa de mis padres -Sakura que no se esperaba la invitación se mostro un poco más sorprendida aún.- Oh, si claro me encantaría -Respondió sonriente, siendo ajena a que un pelinegro de ojos violáceos observaba la situación con atención.

Era la segunda vez que Byakuya se encontraba a aquel joven en su casa y ya estaba sospechando que algo raro había detrás de esas visitas, algo pequeño curioso y de color rosa.

Él de alguna forma no sabía como sentirse con eso, lo que si podía asegurar era el sentir ese deje de molestia inexplicable que lo acosaba en ese momento.-

...

-Ya era noche cuando Sakura se encontró en un carruaje junto con Itachi saliendo por primera vez del seireitei, lo que para ella era toda una novedad.

El pelinegro le contaba que por ser ella quien era, había tenido que pedir un permiso especial al Capitán Comandante que se lo cedió siempre que este se comprometiera a serle de guardián y que salieran en uno de los carruajes y así evitaran que se supiera que una noble estaba fuera de la seguridad del seireitei.

Sakura que se había sentido un poco incomoda quiso creer en la palabra del Uchiha mayor cuando este le dijo que una vez ella fuera oficialmente una Shinigami serían menos opresivos y más permisivos, que de momento solo querían cuidarla y que cederían una vez estuvieran seguros de que ella podía cuidarse sola.-

¿Entonces tus papas viven en el primer distrito? -Cuestiono curiosa observando la ciudad silvestre pero bastante elegante por la ventanilla del carruaje.-

Así es, por suerte están bien ubicados ya que donde viven es seguro y tranquilo para estar fuera del seireitei -Comento el pelinegro que al igual que la pelirosa sentada frente suyo observaba el paisaje-

Algo me contaron sobre la distribución de los distritos, mientras más cerca al seireitei más agradable y lujoso... mientras que más lejos es más inseguro y de bajo recursos -Itachi asintió a las palabras ajenas.-

Si algo así es... ya te irás enterando de como son las cosas aquí, a todos nos lleva un tiempo asimilarlo -Decía el chico fijándose ahora en la pelirosa que seguía mirando con entusiasmo el camino.

No podía no admirar lo bonita que se veía esa noche con su larga cabellera semi suelta ya que la mitad de esta estaba asegurada en un moño decorado con flores blancas, en combinación con el casual y sencillo pero femenino vestido.-

¿Pasa algo? -La pregunta de la chica que se lo había encontrado mirándola le llamó la atención haciéndolo reír por su torpeza.

Era extraño a su edad sentirse tan torpe a la hora de interactuar con una joven, un recordatorio de su juventud perdida en su vida pasado donde nunca tuvo tiempo realmente para ser un joven normal y tener una vida amorosa real.-

Nada malo Sa ku ra, solo que mira, hemos llegado -Ante sus palabras Sakura volvió a mirar entusiasmada hacia fuera, admirando entonces como se acercaban a una bella casona blanca, que no tenía nada que hacer al lado de las mansiones que había por donde ella vivía, pero que igualmente mantenía esa aura de que allí no vivían personas de clase baja.-

Gracias Itachi -Se escucho decir unos minutos después cuando este le ayudo a bajar del carruaje y la guio a la entrada de la casa.-

Padres, hemos llegado -Lo escucho decir y observo al pelinegro entrar sin más indicándole cortésmente que se adelantara.-

¡SAKURA! -La pelirosa se quedo sin habla, había estado lejos de esperarse lo que había en ese momento frente a ella.

Sin que pudiera decir nada sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas mientras observaba a las personas allí reunidas que la miraban sonrientes y entusiasmadas por su presencia.-

 **...**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

(POR FAVOR no se olviden de comentar el capítulo si les ha gustado.)

Recuerden que es de ayuda dejar comentarios y votar, motiva a que una siga escribiendo y sienta que va bien y merece la pena el tiempo invertido.

 **...**

Como habrán notado el capitulo 11: ''De protocolos y Uchihas''

La verdad verdad el capítulo no terminaba allí jajajaja

Llámenme mala por dejarlo en lo más interesante pero me temo se me iba de largo jaja

Se va un poco más a lo explicativo y a formar un poco el contexto de la historia.

Esperen ver acción porque la habrá, esperen ver drama, porque lo habrá.

Esperen ver romance porque sin duda lo habrá.

Pero esta historia igualmente tiene una base y es lo que trate de marcar aquí.

 **PUNTO A RESALTAR:**

¿Quiénes creen que estarán en la cena de los Uchiha?

No olviden seguirme y estar al tanto de las notas que haré especialmente para hablar con ustedes.

 **...**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 _(POR FAVOR no se olviden de comentar el capítulo si les ha gustado.)_


End file.
